NEVERMIND
by der dude
Summary: Teenage-Identity-Crisis at its best. Eigentlich will man nur raus aus dem täglichen Einerlei & findet sich plötzlich mit seinem Todfeind auf einem Roadtrip nach Nirgendwo wieder.Der Anfang einer recht strangen Freundschaft. Rock'n'Roll, maybe slash...
1. 00: prolog

UND DER AUTHOR SPRACH:  
  
Ich besitze keinen der Charaktere in dieser Geschichte, bis auf Oma Amber und Elisa. Die restlichen Charaktere, sowie das gesamte Konzept Harry Potter gehören der göttlichen J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers und diversen anderen multinationalen Unternehmen, und zwar mit sämtlichen Urheberrechten.   
  
Ich hoffe, ihr stört euch nicht weiter an gewissen Ungereimtheiten, die hin und wieder mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit auftauchen, aber den Puristen unter euch sei gesagt, es ist nur eine Geschichte, und Geschichten kann man sich so hinbiegen, wie es am besten passt. Harr.  
  
Was gibt es sonst zu sagen, das ganze ist R, denn teilweise flucht, insbesondere Harry, ziemlich unfein.   
  
Slashwarnung ibt es auch. Zu einem gewissen Prozentsatz. Mit fortschreitender Kapitelzahl wird es schlimmer. ^_______________^ Ich war selber ganz überrascht. Eigentlich mag ich Draco/Harry - Pairings nicht so gern, oder zumindest war das so, als ich die Geschichte anfing zu schreiben. Aber dann... naja, manche Charaktere entwickeln ein gewisses Eigenleben. Aber lest selbst.  
  
Ach, eins noch, das ist meine erste fanfiction in diesem Sinne. Wenn was nicht ganz so ist, wie es sein soll, seid mir bitte nicht allzu böse. Ich übe noch.  
  
Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Hauptfilm.   
  
"  
  
00: prolog  
  
...es hatte alles ganz schleichend angefangen. Nicht mal er selbst konnte einen genauen Zeitpunkt ausmachen, egal, wie lange er darüber grübelte. Wenn er die Augen schloß, und in den Tiefen seiner Erinnerung nach einem möglichen Schlüssel suchte, fand er nur die gewohnten Bilder. Ausschnitte. Wie winzige Filme im Kopf. Momente, Blicke, eingefroren in seinem Gedächtnis.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
Verdammt, da war der Alte wieder. Der konnte aber auch wirklich nur nerven.  
  
Seufzend erhob sich der junge Malfoy aus seinem Lieblingssessel, verärgert darüber, dass er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden war. Nicht, dass irgendetwas brauchbares dabei herausgekommen wäre. Aber er haßte er trotzdem. Hasste es, sein Versteck in der väterlichen Bibliothek verlassen zu müssen, hinter den langen Regalreihen voller verstaubter alter Schinken und Folianten.   
  
Durch die großen Fenster fiel seidiges Tageslicht in den Raum, die Wände schienen jedes unnötige Geräusch zu verschlucken. Still. Beruhigend. Hier kam selten jemand her. Bis auf Draco, der sie in den letzten Wochen immer wieder aufgesucht hatte, um ein wenig Ruhe in seine verknoteten Gedanken zu bekommen...  
  
"Draco!!"  
  
"Um Gottes Willen, ja, ich komm ja schon.", murmelte er barsch und schlurfte halbherzig los.. Da war man schon sechzehn und der Alte behandelte einen immer noch wie ein kleines Kind...  
  
Sein Vater, Lucius Malfoy, stand in der massiven Tür, lässig an den Rahmen gelehnt. Hochgewachsen, wie immer ganz in schwarz und grün und mit Augen wie Wurfdolchen, die seinen Sohn durchdringend anstarrten, ob der Impertinenz, seinen Erzeuger warten zu lassen, und sei es auch nur für zwei kostbare Sekunden seines Lebens.  
  
"Was gibt es, Vater?"   
  
"Hol deine Sachen, es geht los."  
  
Ein neues Schuljahr, na hurra.  
  
"Ja, Vater."  
  
"Was machst du überhaupt die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek?" fragte dieser, als sein Sohn an ihm vorbei den Raum verließ. "Das hast du früher nie getan."  
  
"Mir war nach lesen..." murmelte Draco vage, und hoffte, dass sein Vater ihm nicht die ganze hinterherlaufen würde. Aber den Gefallen tat er ihm nicht, auf den Alten war eben Verlass.  
  
"Du hast dein Training vernachlässigt." kam er vorwurfsvoll von Lucius.   
  
"Und?"  
  
"Mein Sohn ist kein Schwächling." Draco verdrehte die Augen. Niemand konnte so Kaffetantig und gleichzeitig so verächtlich klingen, wie sein Alter.   
  
"Nein, Vater." gab er nur entnervt von sich. "Falls es dich beruhigt, ich war gerade dabei, mir ein paar dunkle Flüche herauszusuchen, und habe auch die letzten Wochen einiges dazugelernt, wenn es darum geht, die dunklen Künste anzuwenden."  
  
Ha! Das saß! Wenn er jetzt noch nörgelte, dann-  
  
Sein Vater schwieg tatsächlich einige Sekunden, und sagte dann:" Gut, aber das heißt nicht, dass du deine Fechtlektionen vernachlässigen darfst."  
  
"Nein, Vater."  
  
"Die Malfoys sind eine traditionsreiche Familie. Die Fechtkunst wird von Generation zu Generation, vom Vater zum Sohn weitergegeben, ebenso wie das Talent in der Beherrschung der dunklen Magie. Du mußt dir deines reinen Blutes bewußt sein, mein Sohn, deiner Herkunft, niemals nachlassen, niemals vergessen, was wir Ihm schuldig sind..."  
  
Jetzt ging das schon wieder los. Draco erwiederte nichts mehr, nickte nur noch an den richtigen Stellen, schüttelte den Kopf und sagte Ja und Nein. Solcherlei väterliche Vorträge war er schon seit frühester Kindheit gewohnt, er konnte fast mitsprechen. Sein Vater redete weiter, als sie das Gepäck holten, als Draco seine Schuhe anzog, während Narcissa Malfoy ihren Sohn verabschiedete, und Draco hätte schwören können, dass er ihn selbst während des Apparierens noch reden hörte...  
  
...während all dem schaltete sein Kopf auf Durchzug und Draco tauchte zurück in seine Gedankenwelt, holte die Bilder wieder hervor.  
  
...warum zum Henker...  
  
...Quiddich - der ewige Kampf. Wettrennen um den Snitch. Schwarze Haare und roter Stoff flattern an ihm vorbei, er spürt den kalten Wind auf seinen Wangen. Zwischen all dem grüne Augen. Ihr Blick bohrt sich in seinen...  
  
...Potions unten im Kerker. Es riecht nach verschiedensten Kräutern und Dingen, von denen man gar nicht wissen will, wo sie ihren Ursprung haben, es blubbert und brodelt. Irgendwo auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, jeseits der bunten Dunstschwaden eine schmale Gestalt, weit weg hinter Tischen und den Anderen. Er lacht, lacht mit seinen Freunden, über irgendetwas... die grünen Augen verziehen sich mandelförmig, katzenartig. Sehen für den Hauch eines Moments ihn an...  
  
...eine Stimme in seinem Ohr. "Ich mach dich fertig, Malfoy!!" "Malfoy!!" "Slytherin-Dracksack!!" und ähnliches. Er kann es hin und herspulen, sie immer wieder anhören, aber löschen kann er sie nicht... 


	2. 01: vager wahnsinn

Harry Potter gehört nicht mir. Er gehört J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers und noch mehr Leuten, aber leider nicht mir. Nicht mal ansatzweise. Und der Rest auch nicht. ;__;  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
01: vager wahnsinn  
  
"Harry, verdammt, schlaf doch nicht ein!"  
  
Er merkte erst jetzt, dass er mit der Stirn auf der Tischplatte lag. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte das Gejohle und Geklatsche um ihn herum aufgehört. Es war ruhig, nett und erholsam gewesen, aber die Sekunde Ruhe war wie weggeblasen, als Harry sich in seiner aktuellen Realität wiederfand. Die sah folgendermaßen aus:   
  
Er saß am Tisch der Gryffindors in der Großen Halle zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs. Sämtliche Häuser waren versammelt. Es war zu warm und roch nach verbrauchter Luft. Vorne verkündete eine schnarrende Stimme grade "Gryffindor!" und prompt begannen alle, die um Harry herumsaßen an, zu kreischen, zu johlen und zu klatschen und einen unglaublichen Krach zu machen. Harry verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem Kaugummi.  
  
"Begrüßung der Erstklässler", teilte ihm sein Hirn mit. "Du weißt schon, Einteilen in die Häuser und so. Die Hutnummer."   
  
"Mrrmblgrx" machte Harry hielt sich die klingelnden Ohren zu und dachte: "Die Armen Kinder, wenn die wüßten, in was die hier reingeraten..."  
  
"Alles okay, Harry?" fragte Hermione, die neben ihm saß, besorgt.   
  
"Jaja." murmelte Harry. Er sah das neue Mitglied des Hauses, ein kleines Mädchen mit schwarzem Lockenkopf, das von seinen neuen Kollegen jubelnd gefeiert wurde, als hätte sie den Nobelpreis gewonnen, und nicht recht wußte, wie ihm geschah. "Die Ärmste..."  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ach nichts." Harry legte wieder den Kopf auf den Tisch. "Tust du mir einen Gefallen, Herm?"  
  
Er konnte ihren fragenden Blick in seinem Nacken spüren. "Was?"  
  
"Lass meinen Kopf explodieren, okay?"   
  
"Äh..." stotterte Hermione. "Bist du sicher, dass es dir gutgeht?" Doch der Rest ihrer Worte ging in allgemeinem Jubel unter, als schon wieder jemand nach Gryffindor geschickt wurde.  
  
Harry war wieder abgetaucht.   
  
Da war er also wieder. Heim in Hogwarts. Gott, klang das seltsam.   
  
Alles hier fühlte sich seltsam an. Wieder hier zu sein. Als wäre er jahrelang fort gewesen. Weit, weit weg, vielleicht auf dem Neptun.  
  
Dieser Sommer, endlos hatte er sich hingezogen. Mit Hitze ausgefüllte Tage, nicht enden wollende Nächte ohne Schlaf. Nightmare on Ligusterweg. Er war sehr froh gewesen, dass die Dursleys ihn weitgehend sich selbst überlassen hatten. Sie waren sehr selten da gewesen. Seine Tante hatte ihm Essen in den Kühlschrank gestellt oder in die Microwelle, aber er hatte er nur selten angerührt. Er lag oft unter dem Gebüsch hinter der Terasse und grübelte, oder des Nachts kletterte er aus dem Fenster auf das Dach hinaus. Legte sich auf die vom Tag noch warmen Ziegel und starrte stundenlang in den schwarzen Himmel mit seinen Sternen, als würde er dort eine Antwort finden, eine Antwort auf alles, was passiert war.  
  
Er dachte nicht oft "Sirius ist tot." Diesen Gedanken vermied er, zu denken, denn sobald er dessen gewahr wurde, schnürte sich alles in ihm zusammen, er bekam keine Luft mehr und fiel in ein schwarzes Loch. Alles schien sinnlos...  
  
...dann hatte er angefangen zu lesen um den Schmerz zu betäuben. Andere Leute griffen zu Drogen oder suchten Trost in obskuren Sekten und Weltanschauungsvereinen. Harry las Muggelzeitungen. Er dachte zuerste, es würde ihn aufheitern, oder zumindest beruhigen, Dinge zu lesen, die nichts mit der Zaubererwelt zu tun hatten. Dinge, in denen kein durchgedrehter irrer Zauberer wieder auftauchte und Angst und Schrecken verbreitete und so weiter... aber zu seinem Entsetzen mußte er feststellen, dass es auf Muggelseite auch nicht sehr viel besser aussah. Zwar gab es keine irren Zauberer, aber Angst und Schrecken fand er überall, in den Zeitungen, die täglich ins Haus der Dursleys kamen (Onkel Vernon legte viel Wert darauf, zu wissen, was in der Welt vorging), im Fernsehen, im Radio... überall.   
  
Die Tatsache, dass auf einen irren Zauberer mit seinen Mördervasallen mindestens sieben Militärdikaturen kamen, stimmte Harry nicht unbedingt fröhlicher. Aber das Entsetzen machte ihn neugierig und so las er weiter. Er verschwand Stundenlang in der Bibliothek in der Innenstadt und wälzte Geschichtsbücher. Grub Dinge aus der Muggelgeschichte aus, von denen in Hogwarts anscheinend niemand eine Ahnung hatte, mit Ausnahme von Mugglekunde; und wer nahm das schon ernst? Er las über das Ozonloch und Umweltgifte und Waffenschieber. Er fand unheimliche Dinge heraus über Prostitution, Korruption und Foltermethoden. Anscheinend waren nicht nur Zauberer gut darin, sich möglichst grausame Möglichkeiten auszudenken, wie man Leute umbrachte. Man brauchte keinen Cruciatus-Fluch, wenn es doch so formschöne elektrische Stühle gab, oder Gift oder weiß der Kuckuck was noch. Oder Kindersoldaten. Harry fragte sich, ob Voldemort jemals auf so eine kranke Idee gekommen war.  
  
Am Ende der Sommerferien hatte Harry soviel menschliche Abgründe aufgetan und so viel Elend inhaliert, dass er sich allen ernstes fragte, wie er all die Jahre so blind hatte sein können...  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hm? Was, ja, ich bin wach, ich bin wach." Er setzte sich hastig auf und blickte in Hermiones besorgtes Gesicht.   
  
"Es gibt Essen." teilte sie ihm mit. "In ein paar Sekunden."  
  
"Oh." er kratzte sich am Kopf. Der Tisch war noch leer.  
  
"Geht es dir wirklich gut?"  
  
Er lächelte verschmitzt. "Um ehrlich zu sein, nein..."  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Weiß auch nicht... vielleicht die Hitze..." er starrte auf seine Handflächen auf seinem Schoß. Alles fühlte sich unecht an. Von irgendwoher war dumpfes Gebrummel zu hören... klar, Dumbledore hielt die übliche Ansprache. Blablabla, Punktabzug. Blablabla, geht nicht in den verbotenen Wald. Blablabla. Rödelrödelrödel.  
  
Im nächsten Moment füllte sich der Tisch plötzlich mit Essen, üppig und überreichlich, und Harry, der sich schon seit Jahren daran gewöhnt hatte, zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.   
  
Es gab Kartoffelbrei, Salat und Obst, Schweinebraten, Würstchen, Fleischklößchen, Pommes Frittes in Massen und tausend andere Köstlichkeiten. Und alle griffen mit Appetit zu und freuten sich über die leckere Mahlzeit.   
  
Harry sah sich um, betrachtete die Leute, mit denen er all die Jahre gelebt und gelernt, gegessen, gespielt, gelitten und sich gefreut hatte. Er liebte seine Freunde, wüßte nicht, was er ohne Ron oder Hermione machen würde. Er mochte die Gryffindors, er mochte es, ein Gryffindor zu sein. Und normalerweise freute er sich, in ihrer Gesellschaft zu sein... doch nun... Er fühlte eine seltsame Form der Übelkeit aufsteigen, angesichts dieses üppigen Festmahls, den Myraden Kalorien, die sich auf dem Tisch stapelten, ihren verführerischen Duft in sämtliche Richtungen verteilten, angesichts dessen, wie gegessen wurde. Völlig selbstverständlich, ohne jegliche Dankbarkeit...   
  
"Willst du gar nichts essen?" fragte ihn Ron, der links neben ihm saß mit einem vollen Teller herrlichster Spaghettie.  
  
"Äh..."   
  
"Meine Güte, was ist los, mein Freund? Du bist heute schon den ganzen Tag total seltsam." stelle sein rothaariger Freund verwundert fest und wickelte Nudeln auf seine Gabel. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Äh." ähte Harry wieder und wandte sich dann abrupt an Hermione. "Sag mal, was ist eigentlich aus deiner Hilfsorganisation für Hauselfen geworden?"  
  
Hermione verschluckte sich halb an ihrem Salat und fing an zu husten. Als sie fertig war, blickte sie sich ein wenig ratlos nach Harry um. "Also..."  
  
"Es gibt sie doch noch, oder?"  
  
"Nun..."  
  
Harry seufzte ein wenig und starrte dann auf seinen leeren Teller. "Es ist nur, weil..." doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und murmelte etwas. Er stand eilig auf, ohne auf die Proteste seiner beiden Freunde zu achten, und machte, dass er davon kam. Plötzlich wollte er nur noch weg, raus aus der stickigen großen Halle, mit den Tonnen von Lebensmitteln, dem ganzen Überfluß, der ihm unwillkürlich Brechreiz verursachte. Als er die Tür erreichte, rannte er schon, sprintete hinaus, rannte Flure entlang, Treppen hinab, hinaus aus dem Schloß bis er schließlich keuchend im abendlichen Garten stehenblieb und wütend in die Dämmerung starrte, bis es Zeit war, schlafen zu gehen. 


	3. 02: generationskonflikt I

Und nochmal, HP gehört mir nicht, sondern JKROWLING und noch ein paar anderen. ^^ Hab mir alles nur geliehen, und ne schlechte geschichte drauß gemacht. Da ich damit nichts verdiene sondern nur meine kostbare Jugend vertu, hoffe ich, ist der Gerechtigkeit damit genüge getan. ^^v  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
02: generationskonflikt I  
  
Nacht und dunkel. Und Stille.  
  
Draco war es zwar gewohnt, allein in einem Zimmer zu schlafen. Malfoy Manor konnte ein sehr einsamer Ort sein, selbst wenn man ihn mit zwei neurotischen Eltern und einem Dutzen Hauselfen Teilen mußte; die Nächte dort waren einsam und sehr still. Im Gegensatz dazu war man in Hogwarts nie wirklich einsam. Oder zumindest war es Draco nie so vorgekommen, war er doch immer von irgendwelchen Leuten umgeben gewesen. Als Prefect hatte er natürlich sein eigenes Zimmer bekommen. Das gehörte zu den elitären Ritualen an dieser Schule, das ein Prefect nicht mehr zum gemeinen Fußvolk gehörte und außer einem albernen Abzeichen und dem Passwort zum privaten Spaßbad auch noch ein eigenes Schlafzimmer erhielt.  
  
Im vorigen Jahr hatte er sich darüber gefreut; nein, es hatte ihn mit Genugtuung erfüllt, besser zu sein als der Rest.  
  
Jetzt erst, in seiner ersten Nacht im sechsten Schuljahr fiel ihm auf, wie einsam es auch in Hogwarts sein konnte.   
  
Er setzte sich auf.  
  
Das ganze fing an, ihm furchtbar auf die Nerven zu gehen. Die Dunkelheit in diesem Zimmer, das für ihn allein viel zu groß schien. Die Stille, die von allen Seiten auf ihn eindröhnte. Sie raubten ihm den Schlaf und ließen seinen Gedanken zuviel freien Lauf.  
  
Er erhellte das Zimmer mit einem Lumos-Zauber. Das Licht breitete sich langsam aus, kroch über die grünen Decken seines seiner Meinung nach übertrieben großen Bettes, huschte die Wände entlang und zum Fenster, ein nachtschwarzes Loch in der Wand. Seine Sachen, seine Bücher, alles wirkte vertraut und doch wieder nicht.  
  
...alles war vertraut und doch wieder nicht, alles, was passiert war.  
  
Voldemort war wieder da.  
  
Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass es eigentlich eine gute Sache sein mußte. Nach Jahren des Wartens war seine Lordschaft zurückgekehrt um die Dinge auf ihren richtigen Weg zu bringen. Aber wenn er daran dachte, wie die Welt endlich vom Muggelpack befreit werden würde, ließ ihn plötzlich sein Enthusiasmus im Stich, der ihm all die Jahre ein treuer Begleiter gewesen war.   
  
Voldemort war wieder da.  
  
Toll, na und?  
  
Er wußte nicht wieso, aber er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er nicht so begeistert war, wie er immer gedacht hatte, dass er er sein würde, wenn passierte, was passiert war.  
  
Da war ein alter Mann, den Draco noch nie gesehen hatte und nur aus Erzählungen seines Vaters kannte, (und der war weiß Gott kein objektiver Erzähler was das anging), der Superzauberer, der Übermensch, der alles richten würde und der die Untermenschen verbannen würde...oder so ähnlich  
  
... irgendwo hatte er das doch schonmal gehört. Bei etwas, das nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hatte. Draco fragte sich, wo.  
  
Das Schlimme an der Sache war, sein Mangel an Begeisterung an dieser ganzen Voldemort-Sache stellte den jungen Slytherin vor ziemliche Probleme.  
  
Erstens war da sein Vater, dessen Enthusiasmus ungebrochen schien. Schlimmer noch, er war gewachsen und nahm Ausmaße an, die wirklich an der Geduld und an den Nerven zehren konnten. Die Vorträge seines Vaters wurden länger, Draco hatte ständig bei irgendwelchen "Geschäftsessen" dabeisein müssen, und es gab fast nichts langweiligeres.   
  
Zweitens war da diese ganze Malfoy-Familiensache und Tradition und dieser ganze Kram, auf den sein Vater so stolz war. Fechten und magische Duelle, dunkle Künste und immer wieder Hasstiraden und Vorträge und Schlammblüter und so weiter und so weiter und so weiter. Nun, Draco hatte mit der Malfoy-Philosophie und ihrer Reinblüterlehre immer richtig gut leben können. Zumindest bis... ja, bis wann eigentlich?  
  
Verändere ich mich? fragte er sich. Es war ihm unheimlich. Die Philosophie, die Weltanschauung und Lebensweise seines Alten erschien ihm immer undurchsichtiger, zweifelhafter und strichweise sogar... ziemlich albern. Als ihm dieser Gedanke das erste mal gekommen war, hatte er regelrecht Angst bekommen. Er hatte ihn ignoriert, verdrängt, überspielt. Aber er kam wieder. Lästig. Und nicht wieder los zu werden. Wie Verwandtschaftsbesuch.   
  
Draco ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und löschte seinen Zauberstab. Er spürte, wie der Schlaf endlich in ihm hochkroch. Er zog seine Decken enger um sich, rollte sich zusammen und ließ es geschehen, versank in unruhige Träume, die er am nächsten Tag nicht wirklich benennen konnte. Nur die vage Erinnerung an diese verdammten Augen blieb.  
  
Der nächste Tag kam seiner Meinung nach viel zu früh. Sein Kopf fand das auch und dröhnte ob des Schlafmangels den ganzen Tag vor sich hin. Da half auch der Blümchenkaffee beim Frühstück nicht viel.  
  
Draco sperrte den Lärm um ihn herum aus, indem er sich nur auf die Flüssigkeit in seiner Tasse konzentrierte. Er ignorierte Crabbe und Goyle und die anderen um ihn herum, die frühstückten und sich lauthals und angeregt über ihre Ferienerlebnisse austauschten.Er ignorierte die Eulen über ihren, die die Post (schon am ersten Schultag? Es gab aber auch überbesorgte Supermamies...) verteilten (und vermutlich auch Milben und ähnliches, aber darüber dachte man auch nicht allzu gern nach). Verstohlen blickte er über seinen Tassenrand hinüber zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Dort ging es ganz ähnlich zu wie bei den Slytherins. Man prügelte sich um die Butter, lachte einander aus, plapperte drauflos, gähnte... eigentlich untypisch, das Harry da aus der Reihe tanzte; Malfoy stellte erstaunt fest, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge ein Stück abseits des Restes saß und sich hinter einer Kaffeetasse versteckte. Selbst auf die Entfernung machte er keinen gesunden Eindruck. Er sah viel mehr aus, als hätte er die halbe Nacht kein Auge zugetan, gut zu sehen an den riesigen Rändern unter den Augen, die kurz in Erscheinung traten, als Harry die Tasse auf den Tisch stellte...   
  
Es war nur kurz, doch Harry sah ihm so direkt und dermaßen wütend in die Augen, dass Draco unwillkürlich rot wurde und schnell wieder weg sah.   
  
Was war denn das? Seit wann wird ein Malfoy rot? tobte die väterliche Stimme in seinem Kopf und Draco ärgerte sich. Nicht nur, dass ihn dieser dämliche Gryffindork mit seinem Killerblick aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, jetzt schubste ihn auch noch sein Vater rum, und das, obwohl der nicht mal anwesend war. Herrlich. Er beschloß schnell, die Szenerie zu verlassen, bevor es richtig peinlich wurde und floh fast aus dem großen Saal.  
  
Und dann erst der Unterricht! Der zog sich dahin wie zäher Kaugummi. Man konnte den Eindruck gewinnen, bereits wieder seit Wochen in der Schule zu sein. Daß es sich tatsächlich um erst knapp einen Tag und vielleicht fünfzehn Minuten einer Unterrichtsstunde handelte, machten es einem nicht gerade leichter, wach zu bleiben. Malfoy gähnte.   
  
Das Gewächshaus war erfüllt von spätsommerlicher Hitze, und das bereits am Vormittag. Und Kräuterkunde hatte nichts von seinem einschläfernden Charme, wenn man das so nennen konnte, verloren. Sie untersuchten grad irgendwelche Farne, die angeblich eine wachmachende Wirkung haben sollten. Drachenbaumfarn... ein schöner Name, aber wach wurde Draco davon nicht. Er gähnte so ausgiebig, das Goyle, der neben ihm stand, zu lachen anfing.  
  
"Wenn sie vielleicht die Güte hätten, uns mitzuteilen, was so komisch wäre, Mr. Goyle," kam es sofort scharf von Professor Sprout. "Ansonsten passen sie lieber auf und sparen sich ihre Albernheiten. Das hier ist sehr wichtig."  
  
Gekicher und hähmische Blicke auf Seiten der Gryffindors. "Haha" dachte Draco gelangweilt. "Ihr seid doch auch nicht besser als wir, oder...?"  
  
Dieser Gedanke war neu und irgendwie aufregend. Hatte er eben tatsächlich Gryffindor und Slytherin auf eine Stufe gestellt? Es schien Sinn zu machen, so absurd es sich auch anfühlte...  
  
Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zuende führen, denn plötzlich klirrte etwas laut und bestimmt und alle Blicke waren auf einen zornigen Harry gerichtet, der einen Topf mit Drachenbaumfarn auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Der Farn guckte traurig aus seinem Haufen Erde und Scherben und rollte ängstlich die Blätter ein.  
  
"Wichtig." knurrte Harry und sah Professor Sprout wütend an.   
  
"Mr. Potter, sind sie noch zu retten?!!?" quiekte diese los und starrte den sonst so ruhigen Jungen entsetzt an, wie der gesamte Rest der Klasse. "Was ist denn in sie gefahren?!"  
  
"Haben sie eine Ahnung, was wichtig ist?" schrie Harry. "Ich glaube doch nicht, oder??!!" und zwei weitere Blumentöpfe segelten auf den Boden und gingen klirrend zu Bruch. Professor Sprout lief knallrot an vor Wut, was bei ihrer kleinen Statur fast komisch hätte sein können, wäre die Situation nicht so absurd gewesen. Harry Potter knallt durch wegen nichts. Oh mann, oh mann. Aber bevor es richtig haarig werden konnte, drehte Harry sich auf dem Absatz um und stapfte mit schnellen zornigen Schritten aus dem Gewächshaus. "Farne!" fauchte er noch, dann knallte die Tür und er war draußen.  
  
Professor Sprout rannte wie die Feuerwehr hinter ihm her. "Mr. Potter!!!"  
  
Ein zweites Mal knallte die Tür. Stille. Die Klasse sah sich betreten an, und weder die Gryffindors noch die Slytherins wußten, was sie von einem cholerischen Harry Potter halten sollten, der sich an unschuldigen Nutzpflanzen vergriff. Hermione und Ron sahen besonders verstört aus, aber niemand konnte Draco ansehen, was in ihm vorging.   
  
Später mußte er sich eingestehen, dass er den Auftritt großartig gefunden hatte. Zumindest sein jungenhaftes ich, das gern mit einer Zwille auf Klassenkameraden schoss oder Fensterscheiben einschmiss, wenn man ihn ließe, fand es gradios. Seine andere Seite fand die Farnschmeißerei ebenso lächerlich wie die Schlammblutpredigten seines Vaters und ziemlich fehl am Platz. Und dennoch mußte er ein Grinsen unterdrücken, als er auf die Gewächshaustür starrte und von draußen Professor Sprouts Gezeter vernahm. Mühsam erhielt er seine müde Miene aufrecht, gähnte noch einmal halbherzig und meinte in die betretene Stille: "Hat vielleicht irgendwer einen Anti-Kopfschmerz-Zauber zur Hand?" 


	4. 03: private enemy

Auch auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen, verkünde ich es der ganzen Welt: Harry Potter und sein ganzes Potterversum waren leider nicht meine Idee, sondern die der lieben J.K. Rowling, daher gehört das auch alles ihr und nicht mir.   
  
Soviel mal wieder dazu. ^^;;; Übrigens fällt mir auf, dass die Kapitel immer länger werden. Und später wird es noch viel schlimmer. ^^;;;;; Ojemine. Und später wird es noch schlimmer... Ich hoffe, ihr lest trotzdem weiter.  
  
********************************************************************************************   
  
03: private enemy  
  
Nachem er aus McGonnagles Büro wieder entlassen worden war, fühlte Harry sich kindisch und heruntergeputzt.   
  
Gut, seine Reaktion im Gewächshaus auf was auch immer, war etwas übertrieben, das sah er ja ein. Aber warum sich alle so aufregten, war Harry ein Rätsel. Immerhin war außer ein bißchen Porzellan nichts zu Schaden gekommen. Und bei Professor Sprout hatte er sich auch mehr oder weniger entschuldigt.  
  
Die darauf folgende Strafpredigt McGonnagles, die doch tatsächlich (Harry hatte auf die Uhr gesehen,) 15 Minuten gedauert hatte, war seiner Meinung nach völlig unnötig gewesen; immerhin hatte er ja eingesehen, dass es nicht richtig gewesen war, oder? Dennoch, die Lehrerin hatte ihn abgekanzelt wie einen Erstklässler, den man im verbotenen Wald erwischt hatte und am Ende mit den Worten vor die Tür gesetzt, er möge doch bitte seine Starallüren woanders ausleben und der Schule seine Unverschähmtheiten ersparen.  
  
Na besten Dank.  
  
Verärgert rausche Harry die Gänge entlang. Die nächste Stunde war Zaubertränke und er hatte keine Lust zu spät zu kommen und sich über noch einen verständnislosen Lehrer ärgern müssen.  
  
Überhaupt, die Lehrer... Harry knurrte in sich hinein, als er den Klassenraum betrat und sich in die erste Lektion Zaubertränke des Jahres stürzte.  
  
Nach dem Mittagessen sah sein Stundenplan zwei Freistunden vor, und da es der erste Tag war, gab es auch keine Hausaufgaben zu tun. Also beschloß Harry, sich irgendwo hinzulegen und seinen Ärger mit einem Nickerchen zu ersticken.  
  
Er trieb sich eine Weile am See herum und fand zwischen Bäumen und Sträuchern dicht um Ufer ein verstecktes Plätzchen, wo er sich aufseufzend längelang ins Gras legte, seine Schulmappe als Kopfkissen benutzend.  
  
Über ihm rauschte das grüne Laub der Bäume im lauen Wind und der Himmel wölbte sich als perfekte blaue Kuppel über ihm, die Mutter Natur in ihrem untrüglichen Sinn für romantischen Kitsch mit ein paar Schäfchenwolken verziert hatte. Eigentlich war der Tag wie geschaffen für gute Laune, ein Quiddich-Match und jede Mege Spaß.  
  
Harry hingegen fühlte sich hundeelend. Und das gute Wetter trug nicht dazu bei, dass seine Laune nicht besserte. Vielleicht hätte er sich, anstatt hier draußen in dieses sommerliche Idyll, ins Bett legen und die Vorhänge zuziehen sollen. Dunkelheit, das passte ihm sehr gut in seine Stimmung. Überall war Sommer. Nur in seinem Herzen nicht.   
  
Die wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen und monotone Laubrauschen taten ihre erhoffte Wirkung und in seinem Körper breitete sich eine angenehme Schwere und Schläfrigkeit aus. Bevor er einschlief, geisterte noch kurz der Gedanke an Sirius in seinem Kopf herum, aber bevor es wieder weh tun konnte, glitschte sein Bewußtsein auch schon davon.  
  
"Oi, Potter."  
  
Irgendjemand kickte ihm leicht in die Seite und ließ seinen Traum platzen wie eine sprichwörtliche Seifenblase und mit ihm ging jede Erinnerung daran. In Harry schläfrigem Hirn blieb nur noch ein unbestimmbares Gefühl der Traurigkeit und Leere.  
  
"mhfgrr" machte Harry. Er wollte weiterschlafen, er spürte jetzt schon, wie ihm der Kopf wehtat; also rollte er sich zu einer Kugel zusammen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Störenfried, wer auch immer es sein würde, aufgeben, weggehen und sich wichtigeren Dingen zuwenden würde. Aber der Jemand war hartnäckig.  
  
"Aufstehn, Schatzi, Schu~le!" flötete er und wieder spürte Harry den leichten Tick seiner Schuhspitze in der Nierengegend.   
  
"Geh weg." maulte er drehte sich auf den Rücken und blinzelte im Licht. Über ihn gebeugt stand ein Schatten mit der Sonne im Rücken und schien zu grinsen. "Wasissn?"  
  
"Du hast die Dunklen Künste verpasst." teilte ihm der Schatten mit. "Und deine Freunde suchen dich überall, als wärst du ein Osterei."  
  
Die Information sickerte langsam in Harrys Hirn, erreichte die richtige Stelle und plötzlich setzte sich Harry hellwach und so heftig auf, dass er dem Schatten ein Bein stellte und ihn von den Füßen riss. "Verpasst???"  
  
Und dann sah er, wer da vor ihm ins Gras auf den Hintern gefallen war und ihn vorwurfsvoll anguckte.   
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Schönen guten Morgen auch, Potter." gab dieser giftig zurück, offensichtlich tat ihm das Steißbein weh. "Ist das eine Art?"  
  
Harry rappelte sich blitzschnell hoch, rückte sich den Umhang zurecht und ging unwillkürlich in Verteidigungshaltung über. "Was willst du?"  
  
Auch Draco hatte sich wieder erhoben, wedelte sich Gras von Umhand und den Ärmeln, richtete würdevoll seinen Kragen und blickte dann Harry an, undurchsichtig wie immer und gab auch keine eindeutige Antwort.  
  
"Wie gesagt, du hast den halben Nachmittag verschlafen."  
  
"Was, wieso, warum, wie spät ist es denn überhaupt?" Harry suchte entsetzte nach seiner Armbanduhr. Die er nicht fand. Mist.  
  
"Dürfte in etwa um halb fünf rum sein." teilte ihm Draco mit.   
  
"Und warum bist du hier?" Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah Harry sich nach einem möglichen Fluchtweg um. Er fühlte sich irgendwie in die Enge getrieben.   
  
~Und seit wann hast du Angst vor Malfoy?~ meldete sich sein männliches Ego. ~Wenn du auch nur einen Funken Ehre im Leib hast, dann setzt du ihm jetzt deine linke Gerade genau zwischen die Augen.~  
  
Und wieso? Eigentlich hat er doch gar nichts gemacht. Noch nicht...  
  
~Er ist ein Slytherin! Das reicht als Grund!~  
  
Also, das ist wahrlich mal ne gute Argumentation, wirklich! Wir können wohl alle von Glück sagen, dass du kein Politiker bist. Ich sollte vielleicht erst mal Abwarten, was er will.  
  
~Na was schon. Seinen Charme in sämtliche Richtungen verspritzen und sich über dich lustig machen, wie sonst auch oder warum nicht gleich Dementoren herbeirufen...~   
  
"Nichts eigentlich." kam es von Draco.  
  
Harry lachte humorlos auf. "Du kommst hier her und weckst mich, wegen nichts?"   
  
"Ich ging spatzieren so für mich hin," fing Draco an "und nichts zu suchen, das war mein Sinn, als ich auf deine beiden komischen Freunde stieß, die wiederum dich zu suchen schienen."  
  
"Schienen?"  
  
"Naja, das könnte man annehmen, wenn zwei Leute hin und herrennen und andauernd deinen Namen rufen." fuhr Draco unberührt fort. "Und da ich gesehen hab, wie du dich nach dem Mittagessen in Richtung See verkrümelt hast, dachte ich..."  
  
"...du kommst allein hierher, spürst mich auf und machst mich fertig, ohne das jemand es mitbekommt." brummte Harry trocken. " Das perfekte Verbrechen. Ja, das ist dein Stil, da hast du völlig recht."  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment schien Draco fast beleidigt, aber wenn er es war, überspielte er es fabelhaft. "Nicht doch, Potter. Eigentlich wollte ich nur mal nach dir sehen."  
  
Und jetzt fing Harry tatsächlich an zu lachen. "Was? Du?? Willst nach MIR sehen??" prustete er los. "Das ist gut. Als nächstes erzählst du mir noch, du sorgst dich um mich!" Das war ja nun wirklich zu komisch.  
  
"Was das angeht, kann ich dich beruhigen. Es liegt mir ungefähr so viel an deinem Wohlergehen, wie dir an meinem." erklärte Draco sachlich. "Eigentlich war ich neugierig."  
  
Harry hörte zu lachen auf und sah sein Gegenüber fragend und skeptisch an. Dann verstand er. "Ach, das. Mein... 'Ausbruch'." seine Stimme machte einen ironischen Schlenker. Dann drehte er sich abbrupt um und ließ sich auf dem Stein am Seeufer im Schneidersitz nieder. "Fang an." sagte er.  
  
"Womit?" Draco hörte sich ehrlich erstaunt an.  
  
"Ach komm schon!" fauchte Harry angriffslustig den See an. "Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du das halbe Unterholz durchwühlt hast, um mich dann schließlich zu finden und dich NICHT über mich lustig zu machen. Das passt nicht zu dir." Er drehte sich wieder um und funkelte in Richtung Draco. "Also los, fangen Sie mit den Schmähungen an. Oder warum zauberst du mir nicht gleich einen zweiten Kopf an oder hey!!! Wie wär's mit Cruciatus, hm? Ach, stimmt ja, der große böse Lord Zampano will Harry Potter lebendig um ihn zu grillen und zu verspeisen, oder wie war das? Aber weißt du was, Malfoy? Es kümmert mich nicht, es ist mir egal! Dein Vater, Vollgemortzt und sein lustiger Todesserschützenverein, euer ganzer Affenzirkus interessiert mich nicht, und weißt du auch warum? Er ist völlig bedeutungslos!! Also, wenn du dich nicht über mich lustig machen oder umbringen willst, tu mir den Gefallen und zieh Leine!"  
  
Draco hatte sich seinen Ausbruch ohne eine Miene zu verziehen angehört, und jetzt passierte etwas seltsames. Draco Malfoy, der Junge, den Harry noch nie eine Art aufrichtige Emotion hatte zeigen sehen... lächelte? Nicht hähmisch, nicht schadenfroh. Er lächelte einfach, interessiert, beinahe schon fröhlich.  
  
"Okay," meinte er nur. "Ich komme wieder, wenn du drüber reden willst."  
  
Und damit drehte er sich um und ging und ließ einen verblüfften Harry am Seeufer sitzen. Dieser starrte noch eine Weile auf das Geäst, dass sich schwankend hinter der schmalen Gestalt Dracos geschlossen hatte, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und auf die zittrige Oberfläche des sommerlichen Sees starrte, die sich im warmen Wind kräuselte.  
  
Was war denn das gewesen? 


	5. 04: all things dull and ugly

One, Two, Three, Four: Ich bin nur ein kleiner Plagiator, bis auf den Plot, die schlechte Grammatik und gewisse Kurzschlüsse im kreativen Zentrum gehört mir in dieser Geschichte nichts, kein Charakter, kein einziges Staubkorn in Hogwarts, nichts, was irgendwie im Potterversum herumrennt. Alles JKRs und Warner Bros ihrs. ^^ Und die multinationalen Konzerne nicht zu vergessen.  
  
Sodele, der Plot kommt langsam in Gang. (Oder auch nicht.) Aber hab ich schon die sozialkritische Ader raushängen lassen? Ich hoffe doch, ja.  
  
Mew, reviewt mir doch bitte, wie ihr's bis jetzt findet. Dank und Blumen kommen dann. ^___^   
  
Kritik ist mir ebenso lieb wie ein roter Teppich und Fanfaren.   
  
So denn...  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
04: all things dull and ugly  
  
"Ich komme wieder, wenn du drüber reden willst!" äffte Draco sich selbst nach.  
  
Was war denn das gewesen?  
  
Den Rest des Tages, den ganze Abend und wieder bis spät in die Nacht war die Szene am See in seinem Kopf im Kreis herumgerannt; zu seiner übergroßen Freude hatte das am nächsten Morgen noch tiefere Augenringe als am Vortag zur Folge gehabt. Die anderen hatten in ein Glück mit schlauen Kommentaren verschont. Aber das war auch gut so. Immerhin war er eine Respektsperson; Prefects waren auch dann autoritär, wenn sie tiefe Furchen unter den Augenrändern spatzieren trugen. Zumindest hoffte er, dass der Rest der Welt das auch wußte.  
  
Der Tag schritt fort, das Slytherin-Team hatte sein erstes Quiddichtraining; schauerlicherweise waren sie über die Ferien dermaßen schlecht geworden, dass Draco inständig hoffte, dass kein Gryffindor in der Nähe war, um die Peinlichkeit aus der Nähe zu betrachten... bzw. eigentlich hätte er das hoffen sollen. Er war selber erstaunt darüber, wie egal es ihm war, als er tatsächlich ein paar Gryffindors am Spielfeldrand entdeckt hatte, die blöd zu ihm heraufgrinsten. Als er freundlich zurückgrinste, blickten sie kurz irritiert und verieften sich dann in ein sicherlich überaus interessantes Gespräch.  
  
Hier stimmt doch was nicht. Da hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte ihnen zugewinkt, dachte Draco, halb über sich verärgert, halb amüsiert.  
  
Nein, hier stimmte tatsächlich was nicht.  
  
Wurde er lasch?  
  
Erst führte er tiefschürfende Gespräche mit seinem Erzfeind am Seeufer, dann betrieb er freundliche nonverbale Kommunikation mit blöden Gryffindorks. Er fing an, an seinem Vater zu zweifeln und fand plötzlich alles blöd, was er all die Jahre toll gefunden hatte. Nachts träumte er von grünen, ziemlich irritierenden Augen, und jetzt kriegte er auch noch einen Quaffel an die Schulter!!  
  
"Schläfst du etwa?"  
  
Nein, hier stimmte tatsächlich was nicht, soviel war klar. Draco rieb sich die Schulter.   
  
"Hey, macht ohne mich weiter." rief er seiner Mannschaft knapp zu, schwenkte nach unten ab, landete und verließ das Spielfeld unter den teils überraschten, teil empörten Blicken der Slytherins und den blöden Glotzaugen der drei Gryffindors.  
  
"Wenn du drüber reden willst!" knurrte er vor sich hin.   
  
Jugend und Erwachsenwerden sind ziemlich verwirrende Dinge. Es schien Draco, als könnte er mit sowas am besten klarkommen, wenn er so lange darüber nachdachte, bis er genug davon hatte; und nachdenken fiel ihm immer besonders leicht, wenn er sich mit Ruhe und Frieden und einigen Regalreihen verstaubter Bücher, die nie jemand anrührte, konfrontiert sah.  
  
In die Abteilung der Bibliothek, in der die ganze Muggelliteratur aufbewahrt wurde, verirrte sich selten jemand hin. Es war fast wie daheim in Malfoy Manor; bloß, dass einen hier keine blutrünstigen Titel aus den Regalen anstarrten. Es war ruhig, es war staubig, die Bücher wurden nie angerührt, perfekte Bedingungen.   
  
Draco hatte diesen Ort bereits vor ein paar Jahre für sich entdeckt, wenn er nachdenken wollte. Sein Vater wäre sicherlich durchgedreht, hätte er gewußt, dass sich sein Sohn in der Nähe dieses Schlammblutgeschreibsels aufhielt, denn die Dinger strahlten ja sicherlich sowas wie schwule Microwellen aus, die die Reinblütigkeit eines Zauberers beeinträchtigten... irgend so ein Firlefanz, aber was der Alte nicht wußte, ließ ihn auch kalt, oder?  
  
Draco machte es sich in einer der breiten Fensterbänke bequem, zog die Beine dicht an den Körper und blickte hinaus.  
  
Es verwirrte ihn ziemlich, was mit ihm los war.  
  
Dass er plötzlich alles in Frage stellte, verkomplizierte die Dinge ungemein.   
  
Sein Vater, immer sein privater Held, soweit er sich zurückerinnern konnte, war in seinen Augen plötzlich nur noch ein nerviger alter Knacker, der wie besessen von einem anderen nervigen alten Knacker war. Mittlerweile war dieser Gedanke nicht mehr erschreckend, Draco hatte sich fast schon daran gewöhnt. Woran er sich nicht gewöhnen konnte, war der Gedanke, was das für ihn hieß. Mußte er auf Voldemorts Seite sein, nur weil sein Vater es war? Mußte er überhaupt auf irgend jemandes Seite sein? Wo war eigentlich die Pointe an dieser ganzen Sache?  
  
Draco hatte das Gefühl, als würden seine ganzen Feindbilder langsam aber sicher zerbröckeln.  
  
Die Todesser erschienen ihm immer weniger erstrebenswert.  
  
Und die Gryffindors fand er zwar immer noch selten dämlich, aber wenn man mal darüber nachdachte, gab es Idioten doch wirklich überall, nicht nur im Haus mit der albernen Miezekatze als Wappentier...  
  
...schon seltsam.  
  
Irgendwie war früher alles einfacher gewesen, als Schwarz noch Schwarz und Weiß noch Weiß gewesen war. Oja. Slytherin war toll, Gryffindor war es eben nicht, reinblütige Zauberer en vogue und die Muggel waren die Nerds der Evolution, und Voldemort der Zitronencremetrüffel auf dem Kosakenzipfel...  
  
Was für ein blöder Vergleich. Draco seufzte. Sogar sein Sarkasmus litt an seiner Identitästkrise.  
  
Wieso hatte er damit angefangen?  
  
Wo kamen diese Gedanken her, die alles in Wanken brachten? Verdammt, er wußte, wer er war. Er war Draco Malfoy, jüngster Sproß der stolzen Linie der Malfoys. Aber warum hatte sich das früher nicht so lächerlich angefühlt?  
  
Und, das war das unheimlichste überhaupt, was ihm bei der ganzen Nachdenkerei den Sommer über aufgefallen war, seit wann dachte er, wenn er an Harry Potter dachte, nicht mehr daran, dass es sich bei ihm um einen äußerst nichtswürdigen Blödmann handelte, dessen Todestag er zum Nationalen Feiertag erklären und die Korken knallen lassen würde?  
  
Wohin war der ganze schöne Hass für diesen Jungen verschwunden, den Draco all die Jahre so liebevoll gepflegt hatte?  
  
Es war nicht mal mehr eine realistische Form der Abneigung ihm gegenüber übrig geblieben, sondern eher sowas wie verdrehte Neugier. Und die Augen in seinen Träumen.  
  
Draco schüttelte sich.  
  
Er mußte krank sein.  
  
Das Geräusch von Schritten ließ ihn aus seinen Überlegungen schrecken und er zog sich beinahe schon reflexartig enger zusammen, so dass seine Gestalt vom langen Samtvorhang an seinem Fenster verborgen wurde. Hier, in der Abteilung für Muggelliteratur, erwischt zu werden, war fast noch peinlicher als... Draco fiel gerade kein passender Vergleich ein, aber er hatte keine Lust auf eine weitere Predigt seines Vaters, sollte er es auf irgendwelchen schrägen Wegen erfahren.  
  
Jemand ging an den Regalen entlang, langsam, bedächtig, suchte sich einige Bücher heraus, stellte sie wieder zurück, und schließlich vernahm Draco ein Rascheln, als hätte sich jemand in den Sessel direkt vor seiner Fensterbank gesetzt, den er eben verschmäht hatte, um die Aussicht genießen zu können.  
  
Na, super.  
  
Jetzt saß er hier hinter dem Vorhang fest, bis die Person, wer immer es auch sein würde, sich wieder bequemen würde, zu verschwinden. Und wer wußte schon, wann das sein würde...  
  
~Spinnst du?~ Auf Vaters Stimme war immer Verlass. Sie verfolgte ihn einfach überall hin, und sei es auch nur als Einbildung in Dracos Kopf. ~Du stehst einfach auf und gehst an dem Jemand vorbei. Ein Malfoy versteckt sich nicht!~  
  
Höchstens vor dir, Vater... dachte Draco.  
  
Er zögerte. Normalerweise würde er auch tun, was die Stimme ihm befahl, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück...  
  
Vorsichtig spickte er durch die Maschen des Vorhanges, um wenigstens die Identität des Anwesenden festzustellen. Wenn es ein Slytherin war, konnte er gefahrlos raus. Natürlich war diese Möglichkeit nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Slytherins hielten traditionell nicht viel von Muggeln (und, die, die es doch taten, gewöhnten es sich aus Gruppenzwangtechnischen Gründen sehr schnell ab) und hingen demzufolge auch nicht in diesem Teil des Schlosses herum. Er konnte nicht allzuviel sehen. Klar, Samt hatte nur winzige Maschen. Aber ein kleines Loch gewährte visuellen Durchlass auf einen kleinen Ausschnitt der Bibliothek und ein Stück einer Frisur. Bzw. schwarzes, wirres Haar, einen Brillenbügel und ein nur allzu vertrautes Halbprofil...  
  
Draco schluckte unwillkürlich.  
  
Das war nicht fair. Nicht Potter.  
  
Und jetzt?  
  
Draco zog sich ein wenig weiter ans Fenster zurück und spürte das kalte Glas im Nacken. Die Anwesenheit Harrys machte ihn nervör, er konnte nicht genau benennen, wieso es so war. Irgendwie schien sie die Erinnerung an die Träume die letzten paar Nächte wachzurufen, an die er sich morgens lediglich verschwommen erinnern konnte, als würde er sie in vom Inneren eines Goldfischglases aus betrachten. Jetzt, in diesem kleinen Moment, die er hinter Harry auf der Fensterbank saß und sich der kleine Außschnitt aus Harrys Nacken, Haar und Halbprofil in Dracos Netzhaut brannte, durchfuhr die ihn schreckliche Sicherheit, ganz genau zu wissen, was es war, das ihn an allem zweifeln und fragen ließ, was ihm nachts den Schlaf raubte. Und plötzlich war auch eine Erklärung da, warum er nicht mehr zu passen schien, in die Welt, die für ihn erdacht worden war.  
  
Verdammt, er wußte, was es war!   
  
Und dann nieste er und vergaß es sofort wieder.  
  
Sein Entsetzen schwappte in ein anderes über.   
  
Er hatte sich verraten! Verwünschte Nebenhöhlen!  
  
Und just in diesem Moment rumpelte es vor ihm, als würde sich jemand blitzschnell umdrehen, und der Samtvorhang wurde zur Seite gerissen.  
  
"Was?" fragte Draco patzig, als er Harry vor sich sah. Etwas besseres fiel ihm nichts ein. "Hast du noch nie jemanden auf einer Fensterbank sitzen sehen?"  
  
"Malfoy!" zischte Harry. Draco fragte sich, warum er seinen Namen immer so zischen mußte. "Spionierst du mir hinterher?"   
  
"Mal langsam." gab Draco zurück, mit dem Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen. "Ich war zuerst hier gewesen. Was kann ich dafür, wenn dich genau vor mich hinpflanzt?"  
  
Er wußte selber, wie lächerlich er wirken mußte. Hockte wie ein kleines Kind hinter einem Vorhang und spielte Verstecken. Er würde sich ja selbst nicht glauben, wenn er sich hören würde.  
  
Harry sah aus, als könnte er sich nicht entscheiden, loszubrüllen, oder zu lachen; er grinste, als hätte er eine ganz tolle Entdeckung gemacht. "Draco Malfoy verbringt seine Freizeit in der Muggelbibliothek." sagte er langsam und ließ die Worte auf der Zunge zergehen, wie Belgische Schokolade. "Dass ich das noch erleben darf."  
  
Draco fühlte sich ertappt und fummelte nervös an seinem Kragen herum. "Ich... äh, bin nicht hier um zu lesen, falls du das glaubst, Potter."  
  
"Du kannst Lesen?"  
  
"Ich kugele mich vor Lachen." seufzte Draco. "Du wirst er nicht glauben," fuhr er würdevoll fort, "aber auch ich bin mal gern für mich allein. Und normalerweise kommt hier auch niemand her."  
  
"Oh, Verzeihung, bitte." Harry verzog den Mund und sammelte seine Bücher zusammen. "Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, euer Hoheit. Ich bin schon weg."  
  
"Äh..." Draco spürte, wie die Worte in ihm hochkamen. Und es gab keine Möglichkeit, sie aufzuhalten. "W-warte doch mal, bitte..."  
  
Jetzt sah Harry wirklich aus wie eine Eule. "Wie meinen?"  
  
"Ich ich ich ich meine, was liest du da?"  
  
~Wenn du jetzt noch rot wirst, stehst du zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben als kompletter Idiot da, das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar. Ein Malfoy stammelt nicht! Und schon gar nicht vor HARRY POTTER!~  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das interessiert." sagte Harry.   
  
"Ach ja?"  
  
"Muggel-Geschichte." erklärte Harry extra langsam und strich sich eine schwarze Strähne aus den Augen. "Du weißt schon. Schlammblüter. Abschaum und so. Nichts für dich. Machst dir nur deine manikürten Finger dreckig. Warum gehst du nicht zurück zu deinen Slytherinfreunden und Ihr genießt zusammen, wie toll ihr doch seid? Es gibt ja sonst nichts, worüber man sich Sorgen machen müßte."  
  
"Mann, Potter, was haben sie mit dir gemacht?" fragte Draco beinahe amüsiert. "Was ist aus deiner gepflegten Ich-mach-dich-fertig-Konversation geworden? Und warum hockst du so auf dem Buch?"  
  
"Weißt du was, fick dich, Malfoy."  
  
Sprach's und ging strammen Schrittes von dannen.   
  
Draco starrte ihm eine Weile hinterher, unschlüssig, ob er sich jetzt ärgern sollte, oder nicht. Aber irgendwie ging es nicht. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er ein ernsthafteres Problem als Hals hatte, als Harry Potter, der ihm Obszönitäten an den Kopf warf.   
  
Er ließ sich zurücksinken gegen das kalte Glas, ließ die Beine baumeln und fühlte sich elend.  
  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf die langen Bücherregale, und er beschloß etwas.  
  
Noch bis spät in die Nacht konnte man Licht unter seiner Zimmertür durchschimmern sehen. Draco las. Er hatte sich einen großen Haufen Bücher mitgenommen, Muggelbücher. Wenn Bilder darin waren, bewegten sie sich nicht, aber Draco mußte zugeben, sie waren alles andere als langweilig; in diesem Punkt hatte Harry ihm gewaltig Unrecht getan.   
  
Er las in Geschichtsbüchern, über die Fanzösische Revolution und was die letzten zweihundert Jahre in der Muggelwelt so abgegangen war. Es war wirklich interessant, aber er verstand nur ziemlich wenig; gewisse Zusammenhänge erschlossen sich ihm nicht und das ärgerte ihn. Wie konnte etwas scheinbar so schlicht Gestricktes wie die Muggelgeschichte dermaßen seinen Verstand übersteigen? Draco legte das   
  
Buch beiseite, als er gegen drei Uhr früh bei 1871 angekommen war und ließ sich rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen.  
  
Wäre er ein Muggel, würde er es verstehen. Aber fern lag es von ihm, sich zu wünschen, er wäre einer. Dennoch... irgendwie, und das gab er nur ungern zu, faszinierte ihn der Gedanke, dass Muggel doch nicht so dumm waren, wie sein Vater es ihn immer gelehrt hatte.  
  
Und, was noch viel interessanter war, irgendwann einmal mußte die Welt doch noch eins gewesen sein. Nur mit Muggeln... und dann kam die Magie oder irgendjemand entdeckte sie. Und dann... dann gab es Zauberer und Muggel. Und das hieß, dass jeder Zauberer von Muggeln abstammte. Von Schlammblütern... gefährlich, gefährlich. Diese Theorie widerlegte die gesamte Rassentheorie, die sein Vater so liebte. "Vergiss nie, Sohn, wir sind zu Besserem geboren, denn unser Blut ist rein."  
  
Rein, wovon denn rein?  
  
Er mußte herausfinden, wie viel an dieser Sache dran war. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich nur ein verrückter Gedanke. Aber wenn nicht... wenn nicht...  
  
Draco stand auf und rannte nervös auf und ab. Ja, wenn nicht, war sein ganzes Leben eine riesige Lüge und er hatte gar nichts, worauf er sich irgendetwas einbilden konnte. Er würde lediglich Draco sein, der Sohn seines Vaters, der auch niemand war als der Sohn seines Vaters... naja, Mütter natürlich mit inbegriffen. Aber seine Identität, die auf all dieser behegten und gepfelgten Reinblütigkeit fußte, würde aufhören zu existieren. Und wer wäre er dann?  
  
Er mußte es herausfinden.  
  
Und dazu mußte er mehr über die Muggel herausfinden. Vielleicht konnte Harry ihm ja helfen...  
  
~aber natürlich könnte er das.~  
  
Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Sauer stellte er fest, dass er schon wieder an seinen Todfeind dachte. Und noch fiel saurer machte es ihn, dass ihm warm wurde und zittrig. Er hoffte, die Gewissheit, die er eben in der Bücherei gehabt hatte, würde sich als falsch herausstellen. 


	6. 05: nicht denken, nicht fühlen, nicht wi...

Aus dem Bereich der Zweifelhaften Mathematik:  
  
Harry Potter + JK Rowling = urheberrechtlich total korrekt.  
  
Harry Potter + dreistiges Ich = so und so viele Jahre Knast für dreistiges ich (vermute ich mal).  
  
Also:  
  
Harry Potter + JK Rowling - dreistiges ich = urheberrechtlich total korrekt, und ich verschwende immernoch meine Jugend. ^^  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
05: Nicht denken, nicht fühlen, nicht wissen  
  
Zwei Wochen war er jetzt weg von den Dursleys, zwei Wochen waren bereits in Hogwarts vergangen, und Harry hatte es in all der Zeit irgendwie vermeiden können, an Sirius zu denken.  
  
Zumindest nicht bewußt.  
  
Eigentlich kam es kaum vor, dass er sich nicht daran erinnerte, dass sein Pate tot war. Er wußte es, wußte es die ganze Zeit, vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag. Aber solange Harry diesen Gedanken unter Ferner Liefen einsortierte, wie "Ich muß noch eine Abhandlung über den Blauäugigkeitstrank schreiben, oder Snape wird mich umbringen" oder "Eventuell sollten meine Haare mal wieder geschnitten werden." oder aber auch "Meine Eltern sind vor ziemlich langer Zeit von einem irren Magier umgebracht worden.", war es erträglich. All diese Gedanken waren zwar gegenwärtig, aber irgendwie verdrängt, unter die Oberfläche seines Bewußtseins, verdeckt von anderen Gedanken wie "Gleich gibt es Frühstück" oder "Heute scheint die Sonne." oder "Völlig egal, in welcher Welt ich lebe, Muggel- oder Zauberer-, beide stinken und beide gehen den Bach runter."  
  
Solange er diesen Zustand beibehielt, mußte er sich damit nicht auseinandersetzen. Solange er seine schlechte Laune pflegte und sich auf Triviale Dinge wie Hausaufgaben und den Untergang des Abendlandes konzentrierte, war er eigentlich ein relativ gut funktionierendes menschliches Wesen.  
  
Doch heute morgen, es war übrigens ein Montag, als er beim Frühstück gerade dabei war, sich einen gebutterten Toast in den Mund zu stecken, um abzubeißen und darauf herumzukauen, brach die Erinnerung völlig unvermutet wieder an die Oberfläche. Harry wußte nicht mal genau warum; vor seinem geistigen Auge fuhr diese eine schreckliche Szene ab, die ihn anfangs nächtelang wachgehalten und sich wieder und wieder und wieder wiederholt hatte...  
  
Sirius. Der Fluch trifft ihn und seine Augen weiten sich für eine Sekunde vor Erstaunen, bevor er in diesem seltsamen Schleier verschwindet...  
  
Und wieder. Und wieder. Harry sah ihn fallen. Sah ihn sterben. Sah seinen Blick.  
  
Realer, körperlicher Schmerz durchfuhr ihn, als hätte ihm jemand gezielt ihn den Magen getreten. Harry ließ seinen Toast auf den Tisch fallen und klappte unwillkürlich den Oberkörper zusammen.  
  
Alles verschwamm um ihn herum. Er merkte kaum, wie Ron, der neben ihm saß, ihn an den Schultern packte und festhielt, er merkte nur noch den Schmerz.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Er hatte vergessen, wie weh es getan hatte. Er hatte es vergessen, dieses Gefühl, als hätte jemand in seiner Seele ein Vakuum erzeugt, an der Stelle, an der Sirius' Platz gewesen war. Es brannte in seinem Magen, es stach in seinem Herzen, es dröhnte in seinen Ohren...  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Es war Ron, der ihn in die Realität zurückholte. Harry blinzelte. Er war immernoch im großen Saal am Frühstückstisch. Es war Montagmorgen und die Sonne schien zu den Fenstern hinein. Und die besorgten Gesichter Rons und Hermiones erschienen in seinem Blickfeld.  
  
"Mann, du bist weiß wie eine Wand!" entfuhr es Ron, der selber irgendwie weiß aussah, unter all seinen Sommersprossen.  
  
"Es..." murmelte Harry. "Ich... muß mal kurz raus..."  
  
Und er sprang auf und rannte davon, in Richtung Toilette.  
  
Es war lang her, seit er sich das letzte Mal übergeben hatte. Er fühlte sich kalt und leer, als endlich nichts mehr kam und er bemerkte, dass seine Hände zitterten.   
  
Warum, dachte er in das Rauschen der Spühlung hinein, bist du tot?  
  
Er mußte eine Weile neben dem Klo gesessen haben. Die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen, den Umhang eng um sich geschlungen. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die Zeit vergangen war; er hatte einfach dagesessen, die Wand angestarrt und germerkt, wie es weh tat. Irgendwann kam Ron.  
  
Sein Freund hockte sich ihm gegenüber an die Wand und seufzte. Sein besorgter Blick war voller Mitgefühl und schleichender Verzweiflung.  
  
"Harry..." begann er, und schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte. Harry konnte es irgendwie nachvollziehen. Für den, der trauert, ist es schwer. Aber für den Freund des Trauernden ist es auch nicht leicht. Besonders, wenn man nicht helfen kann, und das kann man nicht, und das weiß man. Und deshalb fehlen einem in solchen Momenten immer die Worte.  
  
"Ist schon gut.", murmelte Harry. "Ich werd schon klar kommen."  
  
"Wir... wir machen uns Sorgen um dich." Ron klang traurig. "Hermione und ich... du redest nicht mehr mit uns... nicht so wie früher. Du weißt, dass du immer zu uns kommen kannst, wenn du Probleme hast."  
  
"Ich weiß." sagte Harry und lächelte seinen Freund sanft und traurig an. "Das weiß ich doch, Ron."  
  
"Seit du wieder hier bist... es ist, als hättest du zugemacht."  
  
Harry wußte, dass Ron nicht vorwurfsvoll klingen wollte. Niemand wollte das in so einer Situation. Und doch konnte er es nicht wirklich unterdrücken. Harry wußte nicht, ob ihn das wütend oder traurig machen, oder einfach kalt lassen sollte...  
  
Du bist nicht mehr für uns da, sagten Rons Worte. Du läßt uns nicht mehr durchdringen zu dir, sagten seine Augen. Wie sollen wir dir helfen, wenn du dir nicht von uns helfen lassen willst?   
  
Harry wußte all das. Er wußte, dass er sich von Ron und Hermione zurück gezogen hatte, seit er wieder hier war. Es tat ihm selbst leid... aber er wollte nicht, konnte seine Freunde nicht damit belasten. Und irgendwie glaubte er, dass sie auch gar nicht wollten, dass er sie damit belastete; vermutlich wollten sie einfach nur ihren alten, fröhlichen Harry zurück, der oft und gern lachte, Quiddich mochte und ein echter Freund war, ein Typ zum Pferdestehlen, dem man alles anvertrauen und auf den man sich immer verlassen konnte.  
  
Nur, dass dieser Harry gemeinsam mit Sirius gestorben war...  
  
All das blieb unausgesprochen. Es hing in der Luft, wie eine Ahnung. Sie beide wußten es, aber keiner sagte es.  
  
Irgendwann half Ron Harry hoch und nahm ihn wortlos in den Arm. Es war nur kurz, aber trotzdem der Schmerz nicht aus Harry verschwand, wirkte es doch für diesen kurzen Moment beinahe tröstlich.   
  
"Es tut mir leid." murmelte Harry. "Ich kann nicht... reden... nicht im Moment."  
  
"Ist schon gut." murmelte Ron dumpf zurück. "Sag einfach bescheid, wann."  
  
Das würde sich als schwierig herausstellen, wußte Harry.  
  
Die folgenden Nächte und Tage vergingen ereignislos. Bis auf eine Standpauke von Snape, der sich über Harrys, seiner Meinung nach schlechten Aufzsatz über den Blauäugigkeitstrank aufregte; was Harry nicht weiter berührte. Er saß nachmittags lange in der Bibliothek in der Abteilung für Muggelliteratur, las oder starrte manchmal auch nur gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Malfoy begegnete er nicht; der Vorfall neulich hatte ihn irgendwie irritiert, auch wenn Harry ihn für nicht weiter wichtig nahm. Malfoy hatte unzählige Dinge, die an ihm unverständlich waren, da machte eine Macke mehr oder weniger nicht viel aus.  
  
Auch wenn er ihn auf seltsame Weise mehr irritierte, als das früher der Fall gewesen war. Oder anders? Malfoy hatte ihn zwar schon früher angestarrt, aber nie so wie neulich am See und hier in der Bibliothek. Damals... bevor... naja, damals eben, waren seine sturmgrauen Augen, wann immer er sie auf Harry richtete, von dieser prinzipiellen Abneigung erfüllt gewesen, die im Zorn auch in abgrundtiefen Hass umgeschlagen war. Dieses Mindestlevel an Abneigung gegeneinander war eine Konstante in Harrys Leben gewesen; zwar keine besonders angenehme, aber man hatte sich zumindest auf sie verlassen können.  
  
Und jetzt... es war seltsam. Irgendetwas an Dracos Blick war... seltsam gewesen. Anders. Aber was genau sich verändert hatte, wußte Harry nicht genau auszumachen...  
  
Schluß, er wollte nicht über Malfoy nachdenken!  
  
Am liebsten wollte er überhaupt nicht mehr nachdenken; über gar nichts.   
  
Harry stellte das Buch, das er in der Hand gehalten hatte, ins Regal zurück. Er wußte nicht, wie lang er so dagestanden, gegrübelt und das dumme Buch über außenpoltische Verhältnisse der beiden Supermächte während des Kalten Krieges in der Hand gehalten hatte. Es passierte ihm in letzter Zeit häufig, dass er die Zeit vergas, wenn er nachdachte.  
  
Er wollte nicht mehr nachdenken. Zuviel schmerzhaftes holte er hervor.  
  
Und er wollte auch nicht über irgend etwas reden. Das tat noch viel mehr weh, als darüber nachzudenken.   
  
Das war auch der Grund für sein Verhalten, für seinen Rückzug. Eigentlich war es dumm, nicht mehr abends mit seinem Freunden Zauberschach oder Snape explodiert oder wußte der Kuckuck was noch zu spielen. Es war dumm, Quiddich zu vernachlässigen. Es war dumm, sich nicht mehr an Gesprächen zu beteiligen, und es war noch dümmer, niemandem anzuvertrauen, wie weh es tat, den einzigen Menschen verloren zu haben, der sowas wie seine Familie gewesen war.  
  
Die Trauer war zu groß, um allein damit fertig zu werden, das wußte er selbst.  
  
Aber wenn er darüber sprach, egal mit wem, würde sie noch größer werden. Solange er mit jemand anderem zusammen war, der ihm helfen konnte, sie zu ertragen, würde es gehen. Aber früher oder später war er wieder allein damit, Nachts, wenn die Dunkelheit ihn umschloß und er trotz der vielen Menschen um sich herum die Einsamkeit nur allzu deutlich spürte. Und dann würde die Trauer noch viel größer sein und noch mehr weh tun als jetzt. Es würde überhaupt nichts nützen, darüber zu reden.  
  
Und außerdem...  
  
Harry hatte sie beobachtet. Ron und Hermione. Mittlerweile war es für jeden offensichtlich, dass sie zusammengehörten. Bis jetzt war noch nichts wirklich geklärt oder gar offiziell, aber Harry hatte, trotz seines Zustandes, immer noch Augen im Kopf. Da waren viele kleine Gesten, das Lächeln, das Hermione nur für Ron hatte. Die Bücher, die Ron Hermione trug, wenn sie zusammen zum Unterricht gingen. Die Art, wie sie miteinander redeten. Hermione, die verstohlen Rons Hand berührte. Ron, der anfing zu strahlen, sobald sie den Raum betrat. Und jede Menge Blicke.  
  
Es war eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die beiden endlich zusammen sein würden. Vielleicht waren sie es ja schon längst, Harry vermochte es nicht genau zu sagen. Aber er freute sich für sie.  
  
Und wenn er jetzt kam mit "Leute, ich hab ein Problem, es geht mir nicht gut, Sirius ist tot und so..."... nein, das konnte er nicht tun. Er fand, das hatten die beiden nicht verdient. Er wollte nicht stören.  
  
Und eigentlich kam er doch ganz gut klar. Irgendwie jedenfalls. Solange er beschäftig war, war er abgelenkt, und sei es vom Elend in der Welt.  
  
Harry rollte sich seufzend in dem Sessel zusammen, in dem in neulich Draco überrascht hatte, ein Handbuch aufschlagend.  
  
"Dritte-Welt-Länder und ihre Rolle im Welthandel" Er war letztes Mal im Kapitel "Armut" stehen geblieben.  
  
Es lenkte ab von seinem eigenen Elend.  
  
Er wachte wieder auf, als es schon längst dunkel war und ein blasser Halbmond zum Fenster hineinschien.  
  
Harry sah fluchend auf die Uhr. Halb zwölf Uhr nachts.  
  
Na wundervoll. Jetzt mußte er sehen, wie er nach dem Zapfenstreich durch die Gänge zu seinem Schlafsaal kam, ohne erwischt zu werden...  
  
Seufzend sammelte er das Büchlein auf, es war ihm wohl heruntergefallen, als er eingenickt war, stellte es in das Regal zurück und wollte gerade die Bibliothek verlassen, als er etwas bemerkte.  
  
Licht. Warm und diffus.  
  
Als hätte jemand in einer anderen Ecke dieses Bibliotheksteils einen Lumoszauber am laufen.  
  
Seiner Neugier nachgebend schlich Harry in die Richtung, aus der der Lichtschein kam. Einige Regale weiter stieß er auf die Quelle. Und traute seinen Augen nicht.  
  
Über ein Lesepult gebeugt, mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß niemand anders als Draco Malfoy.   
  
Er muß nach mir hier reingekommen sein, dachte Harry. Und er hat mich nicht gesehen, weil dies hier viel näher am Ausgang ist, als die Ecke, in der ich saß. Zumindest hoffe ich das...  
  
Draco hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, die Ellbogen auf der Tischkante, seine Beine baumelten hin und her und er schien sehr in seine Lektüre vertieft zu sein. Vielleicht, dachte Harry, merkt er es nicht mal, wenn ich mich rausschleiche.  
  
Wobei er sich fragte, was er schon wieder hier zu suchen hatte. Er, ein Slytherin. Naja, das sollte seine Sorge nicht sein. Harry machte Anstalten, sich auf Zehenspitzen in Richtung Ausgang zu schleichen, als Draco sich räusperte und ohne sich umzudrehen sagte: "So spät noch unterwegs, Potter?"  
  
Mist, Mist, Mist!  
  
Der blonde Junge drehte sich zu Harry um und sah im Schein des Zauberstabes, der in einer Art Blumenvase auf dem Pult, neben dem dicken Buch, das Draco grade noch gelesen hatte, steckte, seltsam fröhlich aus.   
  
"Und du?" fragte Harry, und kam sich ziemlich blöd vor. "Auch mal wieder hier? Ich dachte, du würdest hier nur die Einsamkeit so sehr schätzen."  
  
"Wahre Worte, Potter. Aber ein gutes Buch hat auch seinen Reiz." kam es zurück.  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. Er war zu müde und zu gereizt, um sich jetzt auch noch mit Draco über Bücher zu unterhalten, hin oder her, ob ein Slytherin solche Bücher lesen sollte oder nicht. Er wandte sich um, um zu gehen.  
  
"Hey, warte mal."  
  
"Was?" Harry wandte sich wieder entnervt seinem blonden Gegenüber zu, das aufgestanden war, und sich vor ihn hingestellt hatte.  
  
"Eigentlich," sagte Draco leichthin, "sollte ich deinem Haus einige Punkte abziehen, sagen wie so um die 30, meinst du nicht?"  
  
Natürlich, dachte Harry, er ist ja Prefect, oh, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen; er zuckte die Schultern, sich zum dritten Mal dem Ausgang zuwendend. "Mach was du willst, Malfoy, mir egal."  
  
Doch bevor er gehen konnte, legte sich Dracos Hand auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn davon ab, nicht grob, aber bestimmt.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir; Potter." Der Junge klang erstaunt und, hätte Harry es nicht besser gewußt, auf kranke Art und Weise besorgt. "Normalerweise..."  
  
"Jajaja, aber es ist nunmal nicht normalerweise." fauchte Harry ungewollt heftigt und wand seine Schulter aus Dracos Griff. "Ich könnte dich genausogut fragen, was mit dir los ist, Malfoy."   
  
Draco antwortete nicht und sah unangenehm berührt aus, als hätte er einen wunden Punkt erwischt; Harry stellte verwirrt fest, dass er sich darüber gar nicht freute, wie er das eigentlich erwartet hatte. Es war aber auch zum Auswachsen mit dem Typ. Anstatt sich wie ein komplettes Arschloch zu benehmen, wie er es all die Jahre getan hatte, tauchte er ständig bei Harry auf und redete beinahe menschlich mit ihm, verlor kein böses Wort über ihn oder einen Gryffindor, und das volle zwei Wochen lang, und sorgte sich jetzt augenscheinlich noch um ihn! Und dann las er, der Superreinblütige Überzauberer, plötzlich Muggelbücher? Von Muggeln über Muggel für Muggel!!! Konnte er nicht einfach ein Arschloch sein und Gryffindor 30, 40, warum nicht gleich 50 Punkte abziehen?  
  
Warum war nichts mehr, wie es war? Es machte Harry zornig.  
  
"Keine Ahnung.", brummte der blonde Slytherin schließlich. "Was soll los sein?"  
  
"Zieh mir doch einfach die Punkte ab!" herrschte ihn Harry an. "Warum tust du's nicht? Warum nicht?"  
  
Und dann war Dracos Selbstsicherheit wieder da, aber irgendetwas war anders. Die Züge des Jungen vor ihm hatten nichts mehr von der üblichen Feindseeligkeit, seine Augen spießten Harry nicht mehr mit Blicken auf und in seinen Worten lag keinerlei Hähme, als er sagte: "Vielleicht möchte ich einfach nur wissen, was mit dir los ist."  
  
Harry schluckte. Das war einfach grotesk. Draco Malfoy, von dem er immer felsenfest angenommen hatte, dass er an Harrys Todestag ein Freudenfeuer abbrennen würde, war ganz offensichtlich besorgt! Das war kein Alptraum sondern real!  
  
"Das interessiert dich doch nicht wirklich." sagte Harry gepresst.   
  
Draco lachte kurz auf, als schiene er amüsiert über sich selbst, und schüttelte den Kopf, als er sagte: "Ich kann auch nicht glauben, dass ich dir das jetzt sage... und ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass sowas irgendwann mal passieren würde, so absurd ist das, aber... bist du sicher, dass es dir wirklich gut geht, Potter? Du siehst aus wie ein Gespenst. Du isst kaum noch, deine Noten gehen in sämtlichen Fächern in den Keller, und das schon nach zwei Wochen Schule, du gehst kaum noch raus, du hängst nicht mal mehr mit deinen Freunden herum, von Quiddich gar nicht erst zu reden; stattdessen verbringst du deine Freizeit hier und liest Bücher wie das hier. Accio!" Ein grau eingebundenes Buch flatterte herbei und landete gezielt in Dracos sauber manikürter Hand. Es war ein Jahrbuch über die amerikanische Außenpolitik der letzten zwölf Monate. Es war neu. Harry errinnerte sich, dass es erst vorgestern hereingekommen war und dass er es innehalb von vier Stunden durchgelesen, und danach noch schlechtere Laune als zuvor gehabt hatte.  
  
"Du hast mich ja ziemlich genau im Auge behalten," bemerkte Harry spitz.   
  
"Gewisse Dinge bleiben selbst mir nicht verborgen." gab Draco zurück. "Ich weiß, was passiert ist, Potter. Und ich weiß, dass es einen fertig macht, wenn sowas passiert, wie es dir passiert ist. Und du tust das dümmste, was man in so einer Situation tun kann, und versuchst, allein damit fertig zu werden. Das ist vielleicht ein nobler Versuch, Potter, und manche können das sogar, aber ich glaube nicht, dass du es kannst. Und das regt mich auf. Und deshalb frage ich."  
  
Harry starrte Draco entgeistert an. Das passierte jetzt nicht, nein, das konnte gar nicht passieren! Wie kam dieser gelackte Affe dazu, ihm irgendwelche Ratschläge zu geben? Heiße Wut stieg in ihm hoch, er konnte spüren, wie sich seine Nackenhaare aufstellten und seine Hände zu zittern anfingen.   
  
"Es geht dich einen Dreck an, wie es mir geht, Draco." grollte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Was glaubst du, wer du bist, dass du es wagst, mir zu sagen, was ich tun soll?!!" brach es aus ihm hervor, verschwunden war seine Selbstbeherrschung. " Du bist nichts als ein dummes Arschloch, das sich hinter seinem Vater versteckt!! Du hast keine Ahnung, was es für ein Gefühl ist, allein zu sein, wenn jemand von deiner Familie vor deinen Augen stirbt!!! Du hast keine Ahnung, Malfoy, keine..."   
  
Irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen. Er fühlte die Wut, durch seine Venen pumpen, spürte sie tief in sich brennen, aber seine Beine fühlten sich seltsam an, seine Arme wurden schwer wie Kartoffelsäcke. "Du kannst," schrie er fast, und kämpfte gegen die hohen Wellen an, die der Boden unter seinen Füßen plötzlich schlug, ", dir deinen Rat sonstwohin stecken!" seine Stimme klang irgendwie komisch. Wie ein Tonband, das an Geschwindigkeit verlor. Und der Raum war doch sonst nicht so gewölbt. Und dieses weiße Rauschen in seinen Ohren, war auch nicht normal.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Verpiss dich einfach..." hauchte Harry und grinste.  
  
Und dann kippten die Wände um, mit ihnen Draco und die Regale. Plötzlich fühlte sich Harry nur noch leicht und heiter, als könne er fliegen, weit weg, hinein in die weißen Wolken, in ein endloses Meer aus Ruhe und Nichts. 


	7. 06: Koma amoK

HP gehört nicht mir,alles JK ihrs, ich weiß, dass ich nerve, na und?   
  
Langsam wird das Ding ganz schön Psycho, aber so ist das Leben nun mal. ^^  
  
Trotzdem viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen.   
  
********************************************************************************************   
  
06: Koma - amoK  
  
"Kreislaufzusammenbruch."  
  
Er sieht aus wie ein Zombie, dachte Draco, und betrachtete Harrys blasses Gesicht. Es war fast so weiß wie das Laken und die Kissen. Sein schwarzes, wirres Haar wirkte wie ein Trauerrand.  
  
"Das kommt davon, wenn man tagelang nichts isst." Madame Pomfrey watschelte schimpfend hin und her, holte dies und das, und machte, was Krankenschwestern eben so tun. "Und nicht schläft. Gut, dass Sie ihn gleich hergebracht haben, Mr. Malfoy. Was treibt sich der Junge auch um die Uhrzeit in der Bibliothek rum!" seufzte sie entrüstet auf, als wäre von solch einem Ort noch nie etwas Gutes gekommen.  
  
Draco nickte geistesabwesend.  
  
Irgendwie war es ein schreckliches Bild gewesen, wie Harry grinsend die Augen verdreht hatte, und wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden abgeschnitten hatte, vor ihm in sich zusammengefallen war. Gruselig. Und er war beunruhigend leicht gewesen. Zwar kein Fliegengewicht, Draco hatte doch ziemlich zu schleppen gehabt, aber man hätte eigentlich meinen können, dass Harry Potter ein wenig schwerer sein sollte, als er es war. Und jetzt, wo er bewegungslos und kalkweiß vor Draco lag, beinahe wie tot, sah er hilflos... ja schutzbedürftig aus, dass Draco sich ernsthaft fragte, wie er ihn jemals hatte hassen können. Er konnte einen höchstens furchtbar auf die Palme bringen mit seiner Sturheit, aber das war auch schon alles. Er fröstelte.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, ich habe sie gerade etwas gefragt." sagte Madame Pomfrey gerade ungeduldig und Draco blinzelte, als er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.   
  
"Verzeihung."  
  
"Ich wollte wissen, was Sie eigentlich um die Uhrzeit in der Bibliothek zu suchen hatten?"  
  
"Nachforschungen." sagte Draco prompt, was nicht einmal gelogen war. "Wissen Sie, ich dachte, ich mache noch einen abendlichen Rundgang, und dabei fiel mir ein, dass ich noch Material für ein Referat brauchte. Als ich in der Bibliothek ankam, lag Potter am Boden herum, keine Ahnung, wie lange schon; in die Muggelabtelung kommt ja nur selten jemand."  
  
"Soso," Madame Pomfrey klang, als würde es sie nur am Rande interessieren. Sie fühlte gerade Harrys Puls. "Aha, naja, Glück für Mr. Potter, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Sie sagen es." sagte Draco durch die Zähne; welche Ironie.   
  
"So, aber jetzt gehen auch Sie zu Bett." die Krankenschwester deckte Harry gut zu. "Er hat einen Beruhigsungszauber bekommen, so dass er ruhig durchschlafen kann. Sie können dann morgen nach ihm sehen..." sie unterbrach sich mit einem Seitenblick auf den blonden Jungen neben ihr. "Das heißt, wenn sie wollen."  
  
"Ja, ja..." machte Draco nur, und hatte es plötzlich eilig, das Krankenzimmer zu verlassen. "Gute Nacht, Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
... was schleichend begonnen hatte, ließ sich nicht mehr aufhalten, soviel war ihm jetzt klar.  
  
Er hatte mit Harry niemals wirklich Körperkontakt gehabt; sah man mal von einigen Rangeleien ab, aber die zählten nicht. Und gestern nacht hatte es Draco tatsächlich einige Sekunden Überwindung gekostet, Harrys reglosen Körper vom Boden hochzuheben. Er hatte das Herz des Jungen schlagen hören, es fühlen können; sowas hatte er noch nie erlebt, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals das Herz eines anderen Menschen so deutlich schlagen gefühlt zu haben. Nicht einmal bei seiner Mutter, die immer ein gewisses Maß an Distanz gewahrt hatte, selbst zu ihrem eigenen Sohn; und sein Vater... Draco wischte den Gedanken schnell beiseite.  
  
Es wühlte ihn auf. Alles. Die Veränderung, die in ihm vorging, ließ ihn Dinge tun und fühlen, von denen er nie gedacht hätte, dass er sie mal fühlen oder tun würde. In jener Nacht war er wie gehetzt in sein Zimmer zurückgerannt, hatte sich die Decke über die Ohren gezogen und Schutz im Schlaf gesucht. Er war dankbar dafür gewesen, wenigstens in dieser Nacht nicht träumen zu müssen...  
  
Und jetzt. Dienstag. Kurz vor Zaubertränke.   
  
Draco lehnte träge an der Wand, seine Bücher unter den Arm geklemmt, und sah aus dem Fenster im Korridor.  
  
Zur Abwechslung regnete es mal. Es passte gut zu Dracos Stimmung. Sonne hätte er jetzt nicht ertragen. Er war einfach zu durcheinander.  
  
Woher, warum, wieso? Konnte nicht einfach alles wie früher sein? Warum fühlte er sich so, wie er sich fühlte? Woher dieser Sinneswandel? Warum konnte er die Taten der Todesser nicht mehr gutheißen, seit wann hatte er ein Gewissen, was das anging? Seit wann hatte er das Bedürfnis, seinen Vater zu kritisieren? Und warum verdammt, kümmerte er sich um Potter? Von allen Vollkoffern dieser Welt ausgerechnet dieser dummdreiste, altkluge, eingebildetete Vollidiot!!!  
  
Es war nicht mehr zu leugnen! Aber er mußte leugnen! Wer hielt das denn aus??  
  
"Arrgh!!!" wütend zerzauste er mit der freien Hand seine wohlgekämmte Frisur. Dieser blöde Kerl! Warum hatte er auch umkippen müssen? Warum konnte er ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Das war verrückt, das war absurd, es war einfach und in aller Einfachheit GROTESK!!  
  
"Alles okay bei dir?"  
  
Pansy Parkinsons naive Kulleraugen schoben sich in sein Blickfeld. Sie stand dierekt vor ihm, leicht nach vorn gebeugt, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Und jetzt ließ sie auch noch die Lider flattern. Pansy wie sie leibte und lebte. Hübsch, adrett und mit dem IQ eines Toastbrots; Draco fragte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, was zur Hölle er mal an ihr gefunden hatte.  
  
"Bestens." knirschte er und dachte: "Bitte, nicht jetzt." Wenn er jetzt etwas, außer Sonne, schönem Wetter und guter Laune, nicht ertragen konnte, so war es Pansys seichtes Gequatsche.  
  
Doch das hübsche Mädchen schien heute anscheinend einmal taktvoll zu sein; ob beabsichtigt oder nicht. "Beeil dich, Draco, der Unterricht fängt gleich an.", sagte sie lediglich, lächelte und folgte dann einer Gruppe Slytherinmädchen fröhlich schwatzend in Richtung der Treppe hinab zu Snapes Kerker.  
  
Draco stöhnte. Jetzt sollte er sich auch noch konzentrieren! Gigantisch!  
  
Wenigstens tauchte Harry nicht auf. Zumindest die Zaubertrankstunde war potterfrei. Aber im Gegensatz zu früher war sich Draco nicht sicher, ob das nun etwas Gutes war oder nicht. Während sie seltene chinesische Morcheln für einen Trank, der übermenschliche Kräfte verleihen sollte, in exakte Kubikmilimeter zu schnippeln hatten, warf Draco von seinem Tisch aus einen verstohlenen Blick hinüber zu Granger und Weasley; er hatte keine Ahnung, ob sie wußten, was mit Harry passiert war, aber die Frage, ob er ihnen vielleicht bescheid sagen sollte, beantwortete er sich selbst sofort mit Nein. Irgendwie war er erleichtert. Wenigstens den beiden gegenüber verspürte er noch ein normales Maß an Abneigung.  
  
"...frage mich, wo er beim Frühstück war." hörte er das Mädchen leise Ron zuflüstern. Er spitzte die Ohren um durch das Geklapper der Messer etwas hören zu können.  
  
"Ich hab... gestern nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen..." -- "... furchtbar... keinen an sich ran... ckt ab, wenn ich mit ihm reden will... nicht mehr, was ich machen soll." -- " ...sorgen das... irgendwas antut..."  
  
Natürlich machen sie sich Sorgen, dachte Draco ätzend. Immerhin sind sie Harrys tolle Superfreunde. Allzeit bereit und so. Bescheuert, an sich, aber plötzlich kam Draco der Gedanke, dass diese beiden Personen da drüben vermutlich die einzigen Leute waren, die Harry aus seiner Lethargie herausreißen konnten. Und vermutlich wußte Harry das auch. Aber warum ließ der Junge sich dann nicht helfen, immerhin hatte er jemanden, zu dem er mit seinem Kummer gehen konnte! Also warum tat er es nicht? Es war doch wirklich nicht zum aushalten!  
  
Plötzlich klirrte es in die arbeitsame Stille hinein und aller Augen richteten sich auf Nevill Longbottom, sonst immer die Ursache für alles, was in Zaubertränke schief ging. Der inzwischen sehr hoch aufgeschossene Junge starrte verwirrt von einem zum andern. "Hey, ich war's diesmal nicht, okay?"  
  
Nein, diesmal nicht. Stattdessen murmelte Snape: "So ein verdammter Mist!"  
  
Draco mußte grinsen, genau wie der Rest der Klasse. Es kam selten vor, dass Snape etwas fallen ließ. Genau genommen konnte sich niemand wirklich daran erinnern, dass so etwas jemals geschehen war. Aber es gab ja bekanntlich für alles ein erstes Mal. Eine Ampulle des geheimnisvollen rosa Toxicums, welches bis eben noch auf Snapes Pult gestanden hatte, lag nun zersplittert und vergossen auf dem kalten Steinboden und begann bereits zu glitzern, wie starke Gifte es tun, wenn sie mit dem Luftsauerstoff reagieren.  
  
Verärgert über sich selbst zückte der düstere Professor brummelnd seinen Zauberstab, um die Scherben und die Giftpfütze verschwinden zu lassen und sah dabei aus, als versuche er krampfhaft, einen Rest seiner Würde zu bewahren. Ein wütender Seitenblick zur Klasse genügte, und prompt wandte man sich mit ungeheurem Interesse wieder den Morcheln zu und schnippelte schneller als vorher. Niemand jedoch hörte deswegen zu Grinsen auf...  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, kommen Sie doch mal bitte her."  
  
Gerhorsam sprang Draco von seinem Platz auf und trabte zu seinem Lehrer herüber, der gerade dabei war, die Scherben in den Abfalleimer schweben zu lassen. Snape wühlte in seiner Umhangtasche und drückte Draco ein Schlüsselbund in die Hand. "Ich kann jetzt nicht weg, und das Gift einfach auf dem Boden liegen lassen." sagte er. " Ich muß es neutralisieren. Gehen Sie währenddessen bitte in mein Büro und holen Sie mir eine neue Flasche Anthracum Rosae. Es ist im Giftschrank neben den Akten."   
  
Er brauchte knapp drei Minuten, um aus Snapes Büro eine neue Ampulle zu holen, und in die Kerker zurückzukehren. Als er jedoch Snape die Flasche und die Schlüssel in die Hand drückte, stellte er fest, dass er seine Arbeitshandschuhe auf dem Weg verloren haben mußten.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," fing Snape entnervt an. "Wir brauen hier einen Trank, bei dem starke Gifte verwendet werden. Handschuhe..."  
  
"...sind unerlässlich, schon gut, schon gut." brummte Draco. "Ich geh sie suchen."  
  
"Machen Sie nicht zu lange, meine Geduld hat Grenzen. So etwas ist verantwortungslos."  
  
Blöder alter Penner, dachte Draco böse, als er die Tür krachend hinter sich zuwarf und erneut die vertrackten Treppen hinaufsprintete. Schmeißt Giftampullen um und erzählt mir was von Verantwortung.   
  
Während er den Weg zu Snapes Büro absuchte und durch die leeren Flure der Schule trabte, erinnerte er sich an früher. Zaubertränke war immer sein Lieblingsfach gewesen. Aber das hatte eigentlich nicht an den Tränken gelegen, sondern schlicht und ergreifend daran, dass er Snapes Liebling und das Fach somit eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen war, den Gryffindors das Leben schwer zu machen und nebenbei noch ohne großen Aufwand gute Noten zu kassieren. Ihm war nie wirklich aufgefallen, dass Snape an sich auch nur ein egozentrischer alter Blödmann war, der seinen Lehrerjob sehr geliebt hätte, wären da die verdammten Kinder nicht gewesen.   
  
Irgendwo in der Nähe von Snapes Büro waren ihm seine Handschuhe aus der Tasche gerutscht und lagen nun einsam und verlassen auf dem Boden. Draco hob sie auf und steckte sie gerade wieder ein, als...   
  
Später hatte er keine Ahnung, was eigentlich gewesen war; ein Schatten, eine Einbildung, was auch immer hatte ihn dazu bewegt, nicht sofort zum Unterricht zurück zu kehren. Stattdessen bog er, dieser seltsamen Eingebung folgend, hinter Snapes Büro rechts um die Ecke, ging den Flur entlang, und fand schließlich was er gesucht hatte; zusammengekauert in einer Nische in der Wand, halb verborgen im Dunkel.  
  
"Was machst du hier?"  
  
Er sah immer noch aus wie der Tod auf Latschen, leichenblass und erschöpft.   
  
"Die Wand anstarren." sagte Harry heiser. "Siehst du doch." Offensichtlich hatte man ihn aus dem Klassenzimmer entlassen, denn er hatte seine eigene Kleidung wieder an. Der beruhigende Geruch von Waschpulver stieg Draco in die Nase.  
  
"Hat die Pomfrey dich rausgelassen?"  
  
Harry nickte. "Heut morgen vor dem Frühstück hab ich sie gebeten, dass ich gehen darf. Ich soll in den großen Saal, etwas essen, hat sie gesagt."  
  
"Du warst nicht da." stellte Draco fest.   
  
Harry nickte. "Das ist richtig."  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen. Harry war fleischgewordenes Selbstmitleid. Er hasste sowas. "Und seit wann bist du hier?"  
  
"...keine Ahnung. Wie spät ist es denn?" Harry erhob sich langsam und hielt sich dabei an der Wand fest, als hätte er Schwierigkeiten, das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Er versuchte, an Draco vorbeizugehen, strauchelte aber und wäre wohl gefallen, hätte Draco nicht schnell den Arm des Jungen ergriffen.  
  
Er wußte nicht warum, aber Harrys Anblick machte ihn wütend. Wie konnte sich jemand so gehen lassen und in seinem Selbstmitleid baden? Wenn man so offensichtlich litt, sollte man sich Hilfe suchen. Wenn man keine Hilfe brauchte, sollte man seinen Ärger und seine Sorgen gefälligst für sich behalten.  
  
"Potter, du bist so ein Idiot!" knurrte Draco und lehnte den Jungen, damit er nicht gleich wieder umfiel, gegen die Wand wie eine Leiter. "Warum machst du das?"  
  
"Mache ich was?" fragte Harry desinteressiert und wich Dracos Blick aus, indem er auf den Boden starrte.  
  
Was, ja was? Warum ist er mir nicht piepegal? Dann müßte ich mir keine Sorgen machen, dachte Draco, sprach es aber nicht aus.   
  
"Warum gehst du nicht zu deinen Freunden?" fragte Draco zurück. "Warum willst du damit allein fertig werden? Was ist dein Problem?"  
  
"Problem!" zischte Harry, und seine Augen wurden hellgrün vor Zorn. "Alles ist ein Problem! Die ganze verdammte Welt ist ein Problem!! Aber momentan bist du mein größtes, Malfoy!"  
  
"Okay, mach nur weiter." knurrte Draco. "Ich kann warten, bis deine übliche Schimpftirade vorbei ist, aber lass dir vorher noch was gesagt sein: Du benimmst dich wie ein Arschloch. Ich mag deine Freunde nicht, aber ich bin mir trotzdem sicher, dass sie dir helfen könnten, wenn du sie nur lassen würdest. Aber stattdessen liest du Bücher, die einem vorrechnen, wie viele Muggel pro Tag sterben, wie groß das Loch im Himmel und wie viel Gift in den Meeren ist, weil du glaubst, dass das deine Laune hebt oder dich ablenkt! Und du merkst nicht mal, dass es dir kein Stück besser geht, dadurch. Im Gegenteil, ich wette, du jammerst insgeheim rum, wie schlecht die Welt doch ist, dabei ist es auch deine Schuld, wenn sie so bleibt, oder? Aber das kümmert dich nicht. Du weigerst dich einfach weiterzumachen, bläst trübsal, vergräbst dich in deinem eigenen Elend und lässt keinen an dich ran. Ich kann ja nachvollziehen, dass du nicht unbedingt Bock hast, dich ausgerechnet mir mitzuteilen, aber du könntest aufhören, Granger und das Wiesel vor den Kopf zu stoßen! Du könntest... einfach zugeben, was mit dir los ist. Ich..." er zögerte. Er wußte selber nicht, wo all diese Worte herkamen. Aber sie waren da und er konnte nichts dagegen tun. "...ich will dir helfen..."  
  
Während all dem sah Harry aus wie gestern nacht, als sich seine Augen mit heißen Zorn gefüllt hatten. Er starrte Draco böse an und seine Züge verhärteten sich. Man konnte hören, wie er mit den Zähnen knirschte. Man konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich jeder Muskel in seinem Körper anspannte, wie ein Gummiband oder ein Bogen, mehr und mehr, immer stärker, bis er zurückschnappen würde -   
  
Und dann war alles ganz anders.  
  
Als würde ein feiner Sprung durch schwarzes Glas fahren.  
  
Kein Widerstand mehr.  
  
Harrys Augen wurden ganz leer und dunkel. Und sein Gesicht... Draco hatte es noch nie so gesehen. So traurig, so endlos traurig und verzweifelt. "Ich..." hörte er ihn sagen. "Du..." Er konnte sehen, wie Harry innerlich kämpfte, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, als seine Augen überschwappten es anfing. Tränen perlten seine blassen Wangen hinab, tropften und kullerten, fielen schließlich und zerplatzten auf dem kalten Steinboden. Draco starrte entgeistert und fasziniert zugleich auf seinen weinenden Feind, konnte fühlen, wie etwas in Harry zerbrach, wie etwas in ihm selbst zerbrach. Langsam, wie ein gefällter Baum, unwirklich, trügerisch, neigte sich Harrys Körper nach vorne, wurde schneller, fiel, und schließlich spürte Draco Harrys Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Spürte, wie sich der Junge gegen ihn lehnte, wie ein Spatzierstock an einer Wand, stocksteif. Fühlte warme Haut an seinem Hals. Schwarzes Haar kitzelte in seinem Ohr.  
  
Und dann ging alles ganz schnell.  
  
Die Stunde war zu Ende, Lärm brandete über die Gänge, als überall gleichzeitig Schüler aus ihren Klassenräumen strömten, sich unzählige Füße gleichzeitig in Bewegung setzten. Harry wehrte sich nicht und Draco dachte nicht nach, sondern griff einfach hinter sich und erwischte etwas, das sich wie ein Türknauf anfühlte, stieß das, was eine Tür war, auf und zog Harry kurzerhand mit hinein in die Schwärze des dahinter liegenden Raumes  
  
Und während draußen die Welt sich weiterdrehte, der Organismus der Schule sich fortbewegte, Leute hin- und herrannten, zu ihren Klassenzimmern, der Bücherrei, nach draußen, zum Klo, rauf und runter und nirgenwohin, während all dies geschah, drückte in einem Besenschrank in der Nähe der Lehrerbüros, zwischen Schrubbern, Eimern und Putzmitteln, ein verwirrter Junge einen anderen verwirrten Jungen an sich, der an der Welt verzweifelt war und weinte, als hätte er schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr geweint.   
  
Kein Widerstand mehr. 


	8. 07: points of authority

07: points of authority  
  
Vor knapp zwei Tagen hatte es zu regnen angefangen. Inzwischen war aus dem sanften Getröpfel ein beständiges Rauschen geworden, hartnäckig und gleichmäßig fielen unzählbare Regenschnüre aus dickbäuchigen grauen Wolken, die so tief hingen, dass sie bereits das Dach des Nordturmes einhüllten. Der Wald, der See, das Schloß, alles wurde von der Nässe verschluckt. Eine unsichere Stille hatte sich über das Land und das Leben gelegt. Der Sommer war endgültig vorbei, der Herbst fing an. Es schien unsicher, was es für einer sein würde.  
  
Und das Leben ging weiter. In allen Fächern wurde gewaltig angezogen. Man bekam doppelt soviel zu tun wie im Jahr davor, Aufsätze, Essays, Referate, Zusammenfassungen, Tests, Tests und nochmals Tests. Es konnte einem wirklich auf den Geist gehen. Jeder Lehrer schien davon auszugehen, dass sein Fach das wichtigste auf der Welt wäre; wer brauchte schon Freizeit?  
  
Es war Harry, als bestünde das Leben nur noch daraus, von einem Raum in den anderen zu rennen. Wie eine Maschine durchlebte er die Tage.   
  
Tat alles automatisch und ohne nachzudenken.  
  
Er ging nicht mehr in die Bibliothek. Alles fühlte sich stumpf an und seltsam leer. Wenn der Unterricht vorbei war, tat er so, als würde er für die Tests lernen. Er saß stundenlang über ein Buch gebeugt im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und starrte auf die Buchstaben. Eine andere Möglichkeit, lästigen Gesprächen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Wenn man lange genug auf die Alten Runen starrte, vergaß man das Geschreie der anderen um einen rum, bekam irgendwann nicht mehr mit, wie Hermione einen alle halbe Stunde darauf ansprach, ob es einem gut ging...  
  
Der "Vorfall" war nun schon einige Wochen her. Harry erinnerte sich nur fetzenartig daran. Es schien so unwirklich und undurchdringlich, wie das Wetter draußen. Was genau war eigentlich passiert?  
  
Harry hatte bis zu jenem Tag kein einziges Mal über Sirius' Tod geweint. Und er konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, überhaupt in seinem Leben so geweint zu haben. So sehr, dass es einen von innen zu zerreißen schien, dass es die Tränen nur so tropfen ließ.   
  
Und, seltsam genug, es hatte geholfen. Es hatte den Schmerz gelindert, dass ihn jemand einfach in den Arm genommen und festgehalten hatte. Dass er hatte weinen können.   
  
Auch wenn es, von allen geistigen Blumenkohlen auf diesem Planeten ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy war, dem er sich anvertraut hatte. Auch jetzt noch, Wochen nach dem "Vorfall", kam es ihm schrecklich absurd vor. Nein, schlimmer, Harry konnte nicht daran zurückdenken, ohne dass es ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb.  
  
An jenem Tag, irgendwo in der Dunkelheit der Besenkammer, irgendwo zwischen den nach Lavendel und Sommer duftenden Umhangfalten an Dracos Schulter, irgendwo zwischen Tränen und Schmerzen, war ihm eingefallen, WEM er sich da in die Arme geworfen hatte und heulte wie ein kleines Mädchen. Da stand sein größer Feind vor ihm. Der letzte Mensch, der ihn jemals so sehen sollte, umarmte ihn, hielt ihn fest und er hielt sich an ihm fest. Und fühlte sein Herz schlagen. Ganz dicht an seinem Körper. Und roch seinen Geruch, fühlte seine weiße Haut dicht an seiner Nase.  
  
Es war einfach furchtbar. Und die einzige logische Reaktion auf sowas war Flucht. Panisch und abrupt. Und vermutlich waren auch einige Besen dabei umgefallen.  
  
Seitdem hatte Harry den blonden Jungen gemieden, wo es nur ging. Und vermutlich war genau das auch auf der anderen Seite der Fall. Harry hatte zumindest das Gefühl, dass Malfoy ebenso peinlich darauf bedacht war, ihn nicht anzusehen, wenn sie im selben Raum waren. Und auch er saß bei den Mahlzeiten mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Und Worte wurden zwischen ihnen auch nicht mehr gewechselt. Das Angenehme an dieser Situation war, dass die dummen Sprüche des Slytherin zu 100% zurückgegangen waren. Wenn man es allerdings recht bedachte, war das in diesem Schuljahr schon die ganze Zeit so gewesen...  
  
...aber nach dem "Vorfall"... Harry konnte es nicht leugnen, es ging ihm etwas besser.  
  
Dieser schwarze, dumpfe Druck auf seinem Herzen, seine klumpige Trauer, fühlte sich weniger schlimm an. Als hätte die Flut heißer Tränen sie einfach weggewaschen. Übriggeblieben war nur dieses nicht benennbare Gefühl der Leere, das seine Tage ausfüllte.  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Was erzählst du da?"  
  
"Das ist ja furchtbar!"  
  
Hektische Aktivität um ihn herum riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. Es kam ihm fast gelegen. Die Gedanken fingen wieder an anstrengend zu werden. Sein Blick folgten seinen Kameraden, die plötzlich alle aufgesprungen waren und am Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum eine aufgeregte Traube bildeten. Zwischen all den laut durcheinander schnatternden Gryffindors machte Harry Rons roten Kopf aus, um den sich alle geschart hatten. Offensichtlich war irgendetwas passiert, und Ron hatte die Nachricht überbracht, aber in dem ganzen Durcheinander konnte man nicht heraushören, was eigentlich.   
  
Harry dachte schon daran, aufzustehen und sich, entgegen seiner neuentwickelten Antisozialen Ader zum Rest zu gesellen, um zu erfahren was los war, als Ron ihm die Arbeit abnehm. Unwirsch befreite sich der Prefect von den Umstehenden mit einigen mehr oder weniger sanften Ellenbögenstößen und eilte schnurstracks und mit fahlem Gesicht auf Harry zu.  
  
"Lies das hier.", sagte er nur und klatschte die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Tisch. Er war sehr blass unter seinen Sommersprossen.   
  
Harry blickte seinen Freund fragend an, und registrierte beiläfig, wie sich nun sämtliche Gryffindors um seinen Tisch scharten und er aus vielen ängstlichen Augen angestarrt wurde.  
  
Verdammt, er hasste es, wenn sowas passierte. In seinem Magen breitete sich wieder dieses gruselige Gefühl aus, unbestimmtes Wissen, dass etwas passiert war, was gar nicht gut war. Dasselbe Gefühl, dass ihn jedes Mal beschlich, wenn jemand mit schlechten Nachrichten Voldemort betreffend bei ihm angerannt kam. Und alle ihn anstarrten, als wäre er das verdammte achte Weltwunder.  
  
Seufzend faltete er die Zeitung auf und las die fettgedruckten Zeilen auf der Titelseite.  
  
"Blutbad in Hogsmaede"   
  
Na, das fing ja gut an.  
  
Hastig überflog er die Zeilen.  
  
"...wurden in der Nacht von Dienstag auf Mittwoch in dem Restaurant "StinkyPinky-Yummiyummi-BigRick's Snooze-O-Stop" der Geschäftsinhaber, seine Frau und seine Kinder brutal ermordet. Berichten der ermittelnden Auroren zufolge handelt es sich bei der Frau um einen Muggel. Da des Weiteren Nachts das Dunkle Mal über dem Tatort zu sehen war, handelt es sich offensichtlich um das Werk von Todessern."  
  
Der Bericht an sich war schon schrecklich. Brutal ermordet. Todesser in Hogsmaede.  
  
Was Harry aber viel verstörender fand, war das Bild vom Tatort. Es zeigte nur eine Wand, deshalb bewegte es sich so gut wie nicht; aber die Schrift auf der Wand verstärkte das beklemmende Angstgefühl in Harrys Magengegend.  
  
"KAUFT NICHT BEI MUGGELN!" war da hingeschmiert worden, blutrot und tödlich. Und dann noch: " DER JUNGE IST ALS NÄCHSTES DRAN!"   
  
Irgendwie konnte sich Harry ein Augenrollen nicht verkneifen.  
  
Da war sie wieder, die tödliche Bedrohung. Sie meldetete sich zurück, als wollte sie sagen, hier, ich bin auch noch da.   
  
Verdammte, dämliche Todesser. Als hätte die Welt nicht schon genug am Hals. Sie machten ihm keine Angst mehr, sie machten ihn nur noch zornig. Sie nervten, sie waren unerträglich. Sie töteten Menschen und verbreiteten Angst und Schrecken. Was machte sie besser als die Muggelverbrecher und Weltbrandentfacher, von denen er gelesen hatte? Woher nahmen sie diese Arroganz? Was hatte er mit solchen Kriechern zu tun? Er hatte sie so satt. Konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen und ihre schwarzen Messen woanders feiern?  
  
Und!  
  
Wieso starrten ihn jetzt alle so an? Als wäre das Ganze auch noch seine Schuld!   
  
In einem plötzlichen Anfall von Wut, Verachtung und noch einigen Restemotionen, die gerade in seiner Seelensuppe herumschwammen, packte Harry den Tagespropheten, riss ihn, mit einiger Anstrengung, in Fetzen und warf sie den Umstehenden entgegen.  
  
"WAS!?" schrie er sie an. "WAS IST DENN??"  
  
Und dann ließ er sie stehen und ging langsam hinaus.   
  
Er hatte vergessen, wie nervig es war, er zu sein. Er. Der Junge, der überlebte. Irgendwie war es ihm entfallen, während er in seinem Selbstmitleid gebadet hatte. Was fast schon Ironie besaß. Wäre er nicht Harry Potter, gäbe es diese ganze Voldemort-Todessersache gar nicht, Sirius hätte nicht sterben müssen, er hätte sein sonniges Gemüt nicht verloren und hätte nicht vergessen, dass er der Junge der überlebte war... halt nein, an dieser Kausalkette stimmte irgendwas nicht.  
  
Über was redeten sie gerade?  
  
Es war echt zum kotzen.  
  
Da standen sie alle in Dumbledores Büro, das wie eh und je mit lauter Klimbim, den niemand brauchte, zugemüllt war; der Orden, geschart um den großen Schreibtisch des alten Mannes. Redeten alle durcheinander. Taten gewichtig. Gestikulierten. Deuteten abwechselnd auf die Zeitung auf dem Tisch, Fotos und anderes, was Auroren so als Beweismaterial mit sich rumschleppen, und auf ihn, der unbeteiligt auf einem Stuhl neben dem Phönixkäfig hockte.  
  
Jetzt redeten sie wieder in der dritten Person über ihn. Als wäre er gar nicht da. Der Junge. Harry. Der Junge. Blablabla.  
  
Klar, dass sie jetzt beraten mußten, was man mit ihm machen sollte. Jetzt, da Voldemorts Partypossi mehr oder weniger seinen baldigen Tod angedroht hatte. Obwohl das auch sehr offen formuliert war. "Dran" sein konnte alles mögliche heißen.  
  
Dennoch. Gab es nichts wichtigeres als diese elende Sache, dieses dumme Voldemort-Ding, dass ihm nebenbei seine Jugend, nein, sein ganzes Leben versaute? Warum fingen nicht alle stattdessen an, Geld in die Dritte Welt zu spenden oder Müll zu recyclen?  
  
Erwachsene sind alle furchtbar und dämlich.  
  
"...ist Hogwarts noch sicher?"  
  
"... -esser so dicht an die Schule gewagt. Was ist wenn..."  
  
"... -berhaupt nicht gesagt, d..."  
  
"...er hierbleiben kann. Ich würde sagen, wir schicken ihn zu seinen Verwandten zurück."  
  
Bei diesem Satz spitzte Harry die Ohren. Klar, dass das wieder von Dumbledore kam.  
  
"Und da ist er sicher? Im vorletzten Sommer sind Dementoren in dieser Gegend aufgetaucht!"  
  
"Im Haus seiner Tante selbst ist er sicher." kam es von Dumbledore. "Bis auf weiteres bin ich wirklich der Meinung, dass seine Sicherheit an diesem Ort am meisten gewährleistet ist..."  
  
Alle schreckten herum, als sie das Poltern des Stuhles hörten als Harry aufstand. Er fühlte schon wieder Wut in sich aufsteigen. Spürte sie in den Eingeweiden, wie es in seinem Mund plötzlich metallisch schmeckte und alles in ihm zu beben begann.  
  
"Sagt..." begann er gepresst. "Habe ich nicht vielleicht auch noch ein bißchen da mitzureden?"  
  
"Mr. Potter, ich glaube kaum, dass sie in der Lage sind, zu beurteilen..."  
  
Doch er hörte dem Rest nicht mehr zu. Er drehte sich einfach um und ging, ließ die alten Leute an ihrem Schreibtisch mit ihren Plänen stehen. Mochten sie planen, soviel sie wollten. Er würde nicht mehr mitmachen.  
  
Zu seinen Verwandten! Ha! Die würden sich bedanken!   
  
Wahllos landeten einige Kleidungsstücke in seinem Rucksack. Eines seiner Bücher flog hinterher. Es war ein Roman über irgendeine obskure Geheimorganisation mit einer Obsession für die Zahl 23.  
  
Warum meinten sie eigentlich, ihn ständig überwachen und bevormunden zu müssen?  
  
Warme Socken, eine Tafel Schokolade. Was brauchte er noch? Taschenmesser? Warum nicht, wer wußte, wozu es gut war. Vielleicht, um ein Schloß oder sowas aufzubrechen.  
  
Jahrelang hatte er gelitten, wegen dieser Leute! Elf Jahre unter der Treppe seines Onkels verbracht! Zu seinem Schutz, hatte Dumbledore gesagt. Schön, Schutz. Aber Elf Jahre solchen Schutzes konnten einiges mit einem Kind anstellen. Der Alte mußte ja nicht unter der Treppe leben und sich erniedrigen lassen.  
  
Verdammte Erwachsene! Verdammte Todesser! Verdammter Krieg!   
  
Er hatte keine Lust mehr. Keine Lust mehr auf Zauberer, keine Lust mehr auf Pläne, keine Lust mehr auf Schutz. Er würde es einfach nicht mehr mitmachen. Sollten sie doch ihr kindisches Hin und Her weitermachen. Diese blöden Todesser würden ihn nicht finden, auch ohne dass der verdammte Orden ihm dabei behilflich sein würde. Er war gut darin, unterzutauchen und sich klein zu machen. Unauffällig zu sein. Das hatte ihm der jahrelange "Schutz" seines Onkels und seiner Tante eingebracht.  
  
Vielen Dank auch Dumbledore. Aber nun ist Ende.  
  
Ihr könnt mich. 


	9. 08: generationskonflikt II

Dass HP mir nicht gehört is ja klar. Das Songtext da unten ist auch nich meiner, sondern von Such a Surge. Sehr gute Band. ^^  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
08: generationskonflikt II  
  
deine welt ist mir zu klein  
  
meine zu groß, passt hier nicht rein  
  
du hört mich schrei'n, doch du verstehst mich einfach nicht  
  
wohin du gehst komm ich nicht mit  
  
deine Schritte sind mir zu klein  
  
ich will nichts anderes, nur Riese sein!  
  
(such a surge)  
  
Er hätte es wissen müssen. In dem Moment, als er die Zeitung aufgeschlagen hatte, hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass sein Alter sich wieder blicken lassen würde.  
  
Und tatsächlich. Nur kurze Zeit später, nach dem Abendessen, rief Professor Snape Draco zu sich in sein Büro.  
  
Jetzt saßen sie hier, er und sein Vater, einander gegenüber. Aug in Auge sozusagen.  
  
Snape hatte den Raum verlassen. Nur noch Draco war da, und die unheilige Präsenz seines Vaters, die den Raum ausfüllte wie ein nicht hörbares, unterschwelliges Klingen, mächtig und Respekt einflößend.  
  
Unheilige Stille. Fahles Licht fiel durch die schmalen Fenster auf die Szenerie, die mit alten Büchern gefüllten Regale, den großen Schreibtisch und seinen Vater, der dahinter in dem großen Ledersessel saß, den sonst Snape innehatte.  
  
Draco fühlte sich unwohl. Wie immer wenn die Augen seines Vaters ihn so beunruhigend abwartend ansahen. Ihm wurde ganz kribbelig davon.  
  
Schließlich räusperte er sich und brach das Schweigen.  
  
"Wurdest du gut behandelt, Vater?"  
  
"Natürlich." kam es in gewisser Weise triumphierend von seinem Gegenüber. "Warum sollte ich auch nicht?"  
  
Draco hätte eigentlich nicht erwartet, dass man seinen Vater überhaupt in die Schule hineinließ. Jedoch hatte man Lucius Malfoy nach dem Wiederauftauchen Voldemorts und seiner eigenen Inhaftierung in Askaban nichts hundertprozentig nachweisen können. So war er wieder auf freien Fuß gesetzt worden. "Stell nicht so dumme Fragen."  
  
Der stechende Blick seines Vaters ließ ihn zusammenzucken, doch Draco kämpfte die Entschuldigung, die in ihm hochkam, schnell nieder. Lucius schien das zu bemerken. Er hob kurz eine Augenbrauhe, aber mehr ließ sich der weißhaarige Mann mit den scharfen Gesichtszügen nicht anmerken.  
  
"Was gibt es dann?"  
  
"Mein Sohn." hob sein Vater an. Es klang freundlich. Doch dahinter, das wußte Draco nur zu gut, verbarg sich eine gefähliche Heimtücke gepaart mit unkontrollierbarer Gewalttätigkeit. Er hatte sie schon oft zu spüren bekommen. Aber diesmal würde er nicht klein bei geben. Nicht heute. "Ich hörte einiges über dich. Du bist aus dem Slytherin-Quiddich-Team ausgetreten."  
  
"Das ist richtig."  
  
"Wie kommst du dazu?" Sein Vater beugte sich leicht in seinem Sessel nach vorne, so das sein Gesicht aus dem staubigen Schatten heraustrat. "Erkläre dich."  
  
Innerlich grollte Draco vor sich hin, trotz der Angst, die er unweigerlich bekam, wenn sein Vater ihn so ansah; wie ein Tiger seine Beute. Lauernd.   
  
Warum mischte er sich ständig ein? Er war aus dem Quiddich-Team ausgetreten. Vor knapp zwei Wochen. Und wenn schon? Der neue Sucher, einer aus dem dritten Jahr, war fast so gut wie er selber. Um den Hauspokal mußte er sich keine Sorgen machen, und er konnte sich um wichtigere Dinge kümmern, als wie ein Irrer auf einem Besen in einem sinn- und planlosen Ballhagel herumzufliegen.   
  
Das konnte er seinem Alten natürlich nicht sagen.  
  
"Meine Noten." sagte Draco. "Sie waren dabei, schlechter zu werden, da ich nicht genug Zeit hatte, zu lernen. Daher habe ich meine Konsequenzen gezogen. Vater." fügte er hinzu.  
  
Der ältere Mann ihm gegenüber im Sessel sah ihn abschätzend an. Er sah nicht aus, als würde er es akzeptieren, sagte dann jedoch: "Das leuchtet mir ein." und nickte, wobei sich seine schmalen Lippen zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen, das Draco nicht deuten konnte.  
  
Wenn der wüßte, dachte Draco.  
  
Der wahre Grund, warum er kein Quiddich mehr spielen wollte. Nicht mehr konnte.   
  
Ihn sehen zu müssen. Zwangsläufig. Das war schon im Unterricht schlimm genug.  
  
Schnell schob er die Bilder beiseite, die Anstalten machten, seinen Kopf zu besetzen. Dunkelheit und Besen. Und unterdrückte Schluchzer. Und wieder der Schlag dieses Herzens, dicht bei seinem eigenen. Und dann nichts mehr. Nur noch brennende und völlig irritierende Enttäuschung darüber, dass dieser seltsame Moment vorbei war...  
  
"Aber deshalb bin ich nicht hier."  
  
Verdammt nochmal!  
  
"Das dachte ich mir." seufzte Draco, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, streckte die Beine von sich und schnaubte zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen verächtlich.   
  
"Und mach dir gar nicht erst die Mühe, Vater, mir zu sagen, was dich hierhergetrieben hat. Ich bin nicht völlig blöd und ich habe auch noch Augen im Kopf, die Zeitung lesen. Ich weiß, dass deine Todesserfreunde ein paar Muggel in Hogsmaede filletiert und die Wände verschönert haben. Ich weiß auch, was du mir jetzt sagen wirst. 'Das ist erst der Anfang unseres glorreichen Kreuzzuges, Sohn. Der ehrwürdige Lord ist wieder da. Blablabla. Es wird Zeit, dass du dir deiner Herkunft bewußt und ein vollwertiger Todesser wirst.'"   
  
Draco wußte selbst nicht recht, welcher Teufel ihn ritt, dass er es wagte, so mit seinem Vater zu sprechen. Er hatte das alles so satt und keine Lust mehr auf dieses Affentheater, die ewige Buckelei und Jasagerei. Da tauchte der Alte hier auf, machte auf Wunder wie geheimnisvoll und führte sich auf wie ein abgehalfterter Mafiaboss, anstatt sich zu benehmen, wie es seinem Alter entsprach.  
  
Irgendwie fand er es fast komisch, wie seinem Vater während er sprach das Gesicht quasi herunterfiel. Damit hatte der Alte vermutlich in seinem kühnsten Träumen nicht gerechnet.  
  
Irgendwo in Dracos Hinterkopf meldete sich eine kleine Stimme.   
  
~Ist dir auch klar, was du da tust? Meinst du nicht auch, es wäre schlau jetzt die Klappe zu halten?~  
  
So wie immer, oder was?  
  
~ Du könntest dir eine Menge Ärger ersparen, wenn...~  
  
Doch das ganze ging in blubbernder Wut unter, die stetig in Draco aufstieg, wie heiße Milch in einem Kochtopf.  
  
"Du..." Lucius schien seine Sprache wiedergefunden zu haben. "Du kennst deinen Vater wohl besser als ich dachte." erhob sich zu seiner vollen Größe, baute sich hinter dem Schreibtisch auf wie eine Gewitterwolke und blickte seinen Sohn dräuend an.   
  
"Nun denn," begann er, mit feierlichem Tembre in der Stimme: "Bist du bereit, den Weg zu beschreiten, den das Schicksal dir vorrausbestimmt hat, und dich uns anzuschließen, der glorreichen Armee des einzig wahren Herrschers der Welt, Lord Vold-"  
  
"Vater." unterbrach Draco ihn gelassen, und stellte entzückt fest, wie sein Vater irritiert den Mund auf und zu klappte. "Red weiter so laut, und du kannst gleich zurück nach Askaban gehen."  
  
"Draco Malfoy!!" wetterte der alte Mann los und ballte die Fäuste. "Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu unterbrechen? Du wirst dir gefälligst ohne ein Widerwort anhören, was ich zu sagen habe!!"  
  
"Nein, du wirst DIR anhören, was ICH dir zu sagen habe!" sagte Draco schneidend und stand auf. Zornig funkelten sich die beiden Männer an. Wäre noch jemand im Raum gewesen, hätte er sicherlich später schwören können, dass Blitze zwischen ihren Augen hin und herzuckten.  
  
Zum ersten Mal stellte Draco fest, dass er genauso groß war, wie sein Vater. Erstaunlich, wie schnell er gewachsen war, seit er Malfoy Manor verlassen hatte... Doch davon ließ er sich nicht irritieren.  
  
"Schicksal! So ein Blödsinn!" zischte der blonde Junge. "Wenn du erwartest, dass ich zu allem Ja und Amen sage, und fröhlich eurem Verein beitrete, Vater, so lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich genau das nicht tun werde!"  
  
Zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag sah Draco die Maske der Fassung seines Vaters bröckeln.   
  
"Was hast du gesagt?" kam es leise, ungläubig und lauernd über die schmalen Lippen.  
  
"Ich sagte, Vater, dass ich kein Todesser werde. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, die letzten Monate. Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben. Und mehr mußt du gar nicht wissen."  
  
Auch das hätte er kommen sehen müssen. Immerhin wußte er um seines Vaters ausgeprägten Sinn für Theatralik. Mit einer Gewandtheit, die man ihm auf den ersten Blick nicht ansehen würde, hechtete Lucius Malfoy katzengleich über Snapes Schreibtisch (wobei er ein Tintenfass und einen Briefbeschwerer in Form eines fetten Goldfisches gleich mit umwarf) und ehe Draco es sich versah, wurde sein Kopf vom Schlag seines Vaters zur Seite geworfen. So heftig, dass er ein paar Schritte zurücktaumelte.  
  
Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, blickte er in das von Wut verzerrte Gesicht seines Vaters. Der Mann atmete schwer.  
  
"Du..." keuchte er, " unverschähmter, undankbarer Bengel. Du wirst gefälligst tun, was dein Vater dir befiehlt!"   
  
Und in seiner Wut holte er erneut aus, seine beringte Hand sauste erneut auf Dracos Gesicht zu.  
  
Dieser dumme alte Penner! Dieser dumme alte Penner! Draco wußte nicht, woher diese Gefühle kamen; es war, als würde jedes noch so kleine Tröpfchen Abneigung, Furcht, Enttäuschung und Zorn, die er all die Jahre seinem Vater gegenüber empfunden hatte, in diesen Moment münden. In seinem inneren zu einem dunkeln Ball tiefen, gnadenlosen Zornes zusammenfließen. Pulsieren. Schreien.  
  
Oh, nein, Alter. Du hast mich so oft geschlagen und gedemütigt.  
  
Aber nicht heute, oh, nein!  
  
WHAM!  
  
Es gab ein Geräusch, als hätte jemand eine Papiertüte platzen lassen.  
  
Draco sah seinen Vater von der Wucht des Schlages zurücktaumeln. Er hielt sich das Gesicht mit der Linken, ruderte mit dem rechten Arm, der Draco gerade noch hatte schlagen wollen. Krachte mit dem Hintern gegen den Schreibtisch, so dass der Rest darauf auch noch umfiel.  
  
(Snape würde sich ein Loch in den Bauch freuen.)  
  
Ungläubig, ja überrascht, blickte er seinen Sohn an, die Mundwinkel beinahe schon unnatürlich weit nach unten gezogen, der Mund halb geöffnet, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Zitternd vor Wut. Er sah furchtbar alt aus.  
  
Draco selbst atmete schwer und konnte kaum glauben, dass er den Schlag seines Vaters nicht nur abgewehrt, sondern dem Älteren einen sauberen Schwinger verpasst hatte, dass ihm selbst die Hand davon weh tat.  
  
Er spürte sich zittern. Vor Zorn, vor Angst, vor Aufregung, vor Hass seinem Vater gegenüber.  
  
Dämlicher Alter. Was wußte der schon.  
  
"Draco..."  
  
"Fass mich nie wieder an, hörst du?" sagte er, leise, fast flüsternd. "Ich schwöre dir, du wirst es bereuhen!"  
  
"Sohn," fing der Alte wieder an, kratzte eilig seine Würde wieder zusammen, zischte durch die Zähne. " Du bist ungehorsam!"  
  
"Halt die Fresse!!" schrie Draco, selber beinahe überrascht, wie laut er war. Sein Vater wich einen Schritt zurück  
  
"Halt einfach die Fresse!! Ich kann dich nicht mehr ertragen! Dich und deine Reden, deine endlosen Litaneien! Nie kannst du still sein! Immer nur heißt es der Lord hier, der Lord da, Schlammblüter, Weltherrschaft, blablabla! Kannst du nicht ein Mal über was anderes reden?! Oder einfach den Mund halten? Weißt du eigentlich, wie es einen nervt, wenn man sein Leben lang hört, wie überaus toll doch dieser dämliche Lord ist, und wie viel besser man doch ist, so gebildet, die gehobene Klasse, und der Rest der Welt Abschaum? Woher willst du alter PENNER das denn überhaupt so genau WISSEN? Warst du je bei den Muggeln? Weißt du auch nur das GERINGSTE über sie?? Und kannst du mir einen vernünftigen Grund nennen, warum ich dir dein Geschwätz und diesen ganzen Rassenblödsinn GLAUBEN soll? Das pseudowissenschaftliche Gelaber von dir und deinen blöden Todesserfreunden?! Kannst du mir einen vernünftigen Grund nennen, warum ihr denn so viel BESSER seid als das ganze verdammte Muggelpack?"  
  
"Draco, hab ein bißchen mehr Respekt!!!"  
  
Doch er war nicht aufzuhalten.  
  
"Und warum ich EUCH folgen sollte? Einem Haufen wahnsinniger, selbstgerechter alter Knacker? Irgendwelchen korrupten, buckelnden Rassistenverbrechern? Nur, weil es mein 'Schicksal' ist? Weil mein Blut so porentief rein ist?? Hörst du dir eigentlich mal selbst zu, wenn du redest? Du machst mich SO KRANK!!!"  
  
Stille.  
  
Nur ihrer beider keuchender Atem war zu hören.  
  
Draco holte tief Luft. "Du bist erbärmlich, Vater!"  
  
Und dann ging er schnell hinaus und schloß die Tür und machte, dass er wegkam, bevor sein Vater in Wutgeheul ausbrechen konnte.  
  
In der leeren großen Halle kam er zum Stehen. Japsend. Er war gerannt.  
  
Draco lehnte sich an die Wand und spürte die beruhigende Kälte der Steine in seinem Nacken, deren Härte in seinem Rücken. Seine Hände zitterten immer noch. Draco besah sie sich eine Weile und fing dann an zu lachen.  
  
Das Gesicht seines Vaters tauchte wieder vor ihm auf. Wie er empört seinen Mund auf und zu klappte. Wie ein Fisch an Land. Herrlich.  
  
Er fühlte sich seltsam leicht. Und mächtig großartig.  
  
Das hätte er schon vor langer Zeit tun sollen! Hah! Alter, mich wirst du nie, nie wieder herumschubsen!  
  
Erneut lachte er auf, stieß sich von der Wand ab, und tanzte kichernd ein wenig durch die leere Halle, vorbei an den verlassenen Tischen. Dieses neue Gefühl der Stärke pulsierte in seinem Adern, fühlte sich belebend und kribbelnd an, fast wie Elektrizität.  
  
"Hey!!"  
  
Draco wirbelte herum. Das Echo von Rons Stimme hallte durch den Saal, wurde von den Wänden hin und her geworfen.   
  
"Weasley!" Draco fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder.   
  
Jedem anderen wäre diese Situation, wie eine Ballerina tanzend von einem seiner Feinde erwischt zu werden, unangenehm gewesen.  
  
Draco jedoch war viel zu gut gelaunt, als sich vom rothaarigen Gryffindor-Prefect verunsichern zu lassen, der, offensichtlich aufgebracht, in der Nordtür des großen Saales stand, wie ein Sherriff, der gleich im Saloon aufräumt. Er sah zerzaust aus und war knallrot im Gesicht. Hinter ihm kamen noch mehr Gryffindors in Sicht; sie wirkten allerdings nicht annähernd so aufgerbacht, eher wie Zuschauer bei einem Verkehrsunfall.  
  
"Malfoy!!!"  
  
"Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" grinste Draco ihn freundlich an.  
  
"Ich mach dich fertig!!!"  
  
Es war irritierend und seltsam, wie der rothaarige Junge auf ihn zurannte, wie eine Lokomotive ohne Bremse, immer schneller wurde, anfing zu schreien wie angestochen und sich, drei Schritte vor ihm, in einem elegangen Hechtsprung vom Boden abstieß.  
  
Alle drehen durch, dachte Draco amüsiert, als der schreiende Ron Weasley mit seinem Torso kollidierte und ihn von den Füßen riss.  
  
Es trieb ihm die Luft aus den Lungen, als er auf dem Boden aufkam, den Kopf seines Gegners im Solarplexus, und er hörte sich selbst Keuchen, als wäre ein Fußball explodiert. Sie kugelten ein Stück über den roten Teppich, und das nächste, was Draco mitbekam, war Ron Weasley, der auf ihm hockte und sein Gesicht mit Schlägen bearbeitete.  
  
Komischerweise tat es in diesem Moment nicht weh.  
  
Es klingelte nur etwas in den Ohren.  
  
"-ecksack!" hörte er zwischen die Fäuste hindurch. "Blö- -ummer Schwucht--todesser!"  
  
Seine Starre fiel von Draco ab und er schaffte es tatsächlich mit einem eleganten Hüftdreher und ausgestreckter Faust, die Rons Nase traf, zu befreien, und kam stöhnend auf die Füße.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir, Wiesel." fauchte Draco und hielt sich den Kopf und den Magen. "Scheiße nochmal, bist du endlich wahnsinnig geworden?"  
  
Undeutlich nahm er wahr, dass sich noch mehr Gryffindors in einem Kreis um sie herum aufgebaut hatten. Eine bedrohliche Mauer aus großgewachsenen Jungs, aber auch einige Mädchen waren dabei.  
  
"Was hast du mit Harry gemacht, du Arsch?!" kreischte Weasley, der sich die Nase hielt. Auch er war wieder auf die Füße gekommen, ruderte mit einem freien Arm, und taumelte, um sein Gleichgewicht zurück zu gewinnen.  
  
Draco starrte ihn perplex an. "Äh." machte er und lachte ungläubig. "Ich? Mit Harry? Was kann ich mit dem kleinen Spinner schon gemacht haben?"  
  
"Tu nicht so, verdammter Todesser! Er ist abgehauen!!" fauchte Weasley, holte erneut aus und versuchte, eine linke Gerade auf Dracos Augo zu landen. Dies aber schlug fehl, da Draco einfach einen Schritt zur Seite machte und den aufgebrachten Gryffindor ins Leere laufen ließ. "Ich hab doch Augen im Kopf, du kannst ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen!"  
  
"Bitte?"  
  
Abgehauen?  
  
Weasley baute sich vor ihm auf wie eine Schrankwand. Wenn Schrankwände blutige Nasen hatten. "Du beobachtest ihn doch schon seit Wochen!" schrie Ron ihn an. "Ständig! Du starrst ihn an, hast ihn bedrängt und bedroht! Der Junge ist ohnehin schon völlig fertig, und dann machst du ihn mit deinem Psychoterror auch noch das Leben schwer!!"  
  
"Ich hab Harry nicht bedrängt!" stellte Draco völlig wahrheitsgemäß klar. "Und ich - "  
  
"Halt die Klappe, dämliche Schwuchtel!" schnitt Weasley ihm wütend das Wort ab. "Er hat Albträume von dir! Er redet ihm Schlaf! Du hast ihn in der Besenkammer vergwaltigt!!"  
  
Alle Anwesenden sogen schockiert Luft ein, ob dieser Anschuldigung, inklusive Draco.  
  
Stille.   
  
Draco glotzte Ron aus kugelrunden Augen an, und begann dann, fast hysterisch zu kichern. "Das ist doch völlig absurd..." begann er, wurde jedoch diesmal von einem großen, blonden Gryffindor unterbrochen, den Draco vage als Seamus Finnegan wiedererkannte. Er war sich aber nicht sicher.  
  
"Moment! Ron hat recht. Seit ein paar Wochen höre ich Harry nachts im Schlaf schluchzen." meinte er, und Neville Longbottom, der neben ihm stand, nickte. "Jetzt, wo du's sagst..."  
  
"Ja! Und er sagt immer wieder deinen Namen!" rief Weasley triumphierend. "Und : 'Was in der Besenkammer passiert ist... niemand darf es erfahren! Niemals!' Immer wieder! Kein Wunder, dass er abgehauen ist!!!"  
  
"Das stinkt doch!"  
  
"Ganz genau!"  
  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel.  
  
Was soll das heißen, er träumt von mir, dachte Draco verwirrt.  
  
~viel wichtiger~ meldete sich sein Hirn zu Wort, ~falls du dem Kobold da nicht zugehört hast, er ist abgehauen. Aber das nur so nebenbei.~  
  
Es wurde immer grotesker.  
  
"Gib es zu, Malfoy!"  
  
"Was soll ich denn zugeben?" schnauzte Draco zurück, dem das Ganze langsam unheimlich wurde. Mittlerweile blickten die Leute um ihn herum drein, als wollten sie ihn am liebsten am nächsten Deckenleuchter lynchen. "Ich hab eurem Harrylein kein Haar gekrümmt, nicht mal in meinen allerschlimmsten Albträumen! Und ich hab auch nichts damit zu tun, dass er abgehauen ist."  
  
"Du lügst doch!" ereiferte sich Weasley, dessen Gesichtsfarbe mittlerweile röter war, als sein Haar. "Alle Slytherins lügen, wie gedruckt! Ihr habt doch nie was anderes getan!"  
  
Klatsch - Klatsch!  
  
Heute war anscheinend der Tag, um Schläge auszuteilen und längst fällige Rechnungen zu begleichen.  
  
Weasley hielt sich beide Wangen. Glotzte Draco überrascht an, der immer noch die Hand, mit der er Ron georfeigt hatte, in die Höhe hielt.  
  
"Woher willst du das wissen, du Arsch?" zischte er fast lautlos. "Kennst du denn auch nur einen von uns?"  
  
Da war sie wieder, die unbezähmbare Wut, genau dieselbe, die er seinem Vater entgegen geschleudert hatte.   
  
"Ich hab euch alle satt hier! Die ganze verdammte Schule und diese Scheißfehde zwischen den Häusern! Ihr seid doch auch nicht besser als die Todesser, wenn ihr so redet!!"  
  
Er wußte schon, während er es sagte, dass sich die Gryffindors nun auf ihn stürzen und zu Konfetti verarbeiten würden. Jedoch bevor ihn auch nur einer erreichte, tauchten wie aus dem Nichts Slytherins auf. Und ehe Draco es sich versah, war um ihn herum die schönste Schlägerei im Gange. Da wurde getreten, geschlagen und gerauft, gerungen und geworfen, auf dem Boden und auf den Tischen. Er sah Crabbe und Goyle, und Flint und sogar Pansy Parkinson. Und sie alle schlugen sich mit den Gryffindors, die, eben noch völlig überrascht, sich anscheinend wieder gefangen hatten, und ordentlich austeilten.  
  
Ein Bild für die Götter.  
  
Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wie seine Kameraden von der Szene hier Wind bekommen hatten, und es war ihm auch völlig egal. Er gab Weasley noch einen Schubs gegen ein paar andere Gryffindors, dann machte er, dass er wegkam.  
  
Schon das zweite Mal heute.  
  
Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Was war das bloß für ein kranker Tag!  
  
In seinem Kopf raste alles wild durcheinander. Sein linkes Auge tat weh, vermutlich hatte Weasley ihm ein Veilchen verpasst. Müde betrachtete er sich im Spiegel seines kleinen Bads in seinem Zimmer.  
  
Die waren doch alle krank. Alle völlig bekloppt. Und zwar beide Seiten, die Todesser genauso wie der ganze Rest. Alle durchsetzt und verfilzt von Schwarz-Weiß-Malerei. Ihr seid schlecht und wir sind gut, und wer nicht für uns ist ist gegen uns!  
  
Denen fehlte doch allen 'ne Megaschraube. Nein, gleich mehrere!  
  
Wütend kickte Draco seinen Sessel um, der krachend über den Boden polterte, und riss seine Schranktür auf.   
  
Er hatte einen Plan.  
  
Eben, als seine Hand auf Ron Weasleys Wangen geklatscht war, in diesen Sekundenbruchteilen war alles völlig klar geworden.  
  
Wenn er diesen ganzen Mist jemals verstehen oder ertragen wollte, das Schlammblütergequatsche und Voldemortverherrlichen auf Seiten seines Vaters, und die tumben Pauschalisierungen auf der anderen Seite, mußte er es herausfinden:  
  
Was war dran an dieser ganzen verdammten Rassensache?  
  
War es ein menschlicher Defekt, so eine Art Gruppenzusammengehörigkeitsdrang, der einen dazu trieb, sich ständig über andere zu erhöhen und den Rest der Welt zu erniedrigen? Dachte sich irgendein blöder rechter Zauberer irgendwann mal diesen ganzen Schlammblutmist aus, und schuf so zwei Seiten, die sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlugen? Alles nur, damit sich beide Seiten besser fühlten?  
  
Und sah die Wahrheit tatsächlich so aus, dass alle Zauberer von Muggeln abstammten?  
  
Warum zum Teufel?  
  
Waren Muggel wirklich so wertlos?  
  
Waren es die Zauberer, die so schrecklich ignorant waren?  
  
War er es am Ende selbst, der krank im Kopf war, und nicht mehr in dieses zwei Seiten Schema reinpassen wollte? Dass er es nicht mehr gutheißen konnte, wenn Menschen, seien es Zauberer oder Muggel, sterben sollten, wegen eines Rassenbegriffs, der vielleicht nicht mal stimmte? Und wozu diese ganze Töterei? Wo war der Sinn?  
  
Zuviele Fragen.  
  
Er mußte endlich etwas tun, um sie zu beantworten. Und das konnte er nicht hier.  
  
Also setzte er seinen Plan in die Tat um.   
  
Etwa eine Viertelstunde später öffnete sich am Slytherinturm quietschend ein Fenster. Eine schmale Gestalt mit blonden Haaren und schwarzem flatternden Umhang stieß sich vom Fenstersims ab, fiel knapp zwei Meter, beschrieb dann mit ihrem Besen einen sanften Bogen nach oben. Sie hatte Probleme, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, was wohl an dem Rucksack auf ihrem Rücken lag. Sie fing sich jedoch schnell, flog noch ein, zwei Mal um den Turm herum und dann in einem schaurigen Tempo weg vom Schloß, über den See und in die tiefe Dunkelheit der wolkigen und windigen Herbstnacht hinein. 


	10. 9: hands down

Anm: Der Text von Stan Shunpike im ersten Absatz ist zu größten Teilen aus "Der Gefangene von Askaban", Kapitel 3 entliehen und ist C by J.K. Rowling, nicht von mir (wie alles hier). Ich hab ihn nur ganz dreist geliehen, aber nur um der Authenzität willen, nicht um irgendwem auf den kreativen Schlips zu treten. Danke, danke, danke. *verneig*  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
09: hands down  
  
Irgendwo im Nirgendwo auf einer nächtlichen, nebligen Landstraße. Alles ist still. Nicht mal die wenigen welken Blätter in den Bäumen am Straßenrand machen auch nur das winzigste Geräusch.  
  
Kein Laut, bis auf leise Schritte auf dem Asphalt.  
  
Und dann -  
  
Ein Krachen durchplatzt die nächtliche Stille, als etwas großes aus dem Nichts auftaucht. Kastig, unförmig und viel zu schnell schlittert es auf dem Asphalt entlang.  
  
SKRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKRTSCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Schwarze, verschlingerte Reifenspuren auf dem Asphalt. Es riecht nach verbranntem Gummi.  
  
Zischend öffnet sich ein rechteckiges Loch in der Seite des roten Ungetüms. Gelbes Licht ergießt sich über die Straße und die kleine berucksackte Gestalt, die gerade noch in Deckung gehen konnte.  
  
"Willkommen im Knight Bus, dem Nottranspoter für gestrandete Hexen und Zauberer. Strecken Sie einfach ihre Zauberstabhand aus, steigen sie ein und wir fahren Sie, wohin Sie wollen. Mein Name ist Stan Shunpike und ich bin für heute Abend ihr Schaffner!"  
  
"äääh..."  
  
"Immer hereinspatziert, junger Freund. Wo soll es hingehen?"  
  
"Ääääh... Muggellondon, bitte."  
  
"Oha, Muggellondon. Eine ziemlich weite Strecke. Sind Sie sich auch sicher? Ja? Gut. Das macht drei Galleonen. Kommen Sie, kommen Sie nur herein."  
  
"Kriegt man für zwei Sickel mehr immernoch heiße Schokolade?"  
  
"Aber sicher... sag mal, hab ich dich nicht schon Mal gesehen?"  
  
Mit erneutem Zischen schließen sich die Türen, spotzend, stotternd nimmt der Bus erneut fahrt auf, und verschwindet mit einem Knall in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Stille.  
  
Es kam Harry länger vor, seit er das erste Mal Bekanntschaft mit dem Knight Bus gemacht hatte. War das wirklich erst drei Jahre her? Damals, als er seine furchtbare Tante in einem Wutanfall unter die Decke gehext und wie ein Schwerverbrecher von den Dursleys geflohen war? Er erinnerte sich an die Sommernacht, die er am Straßenrand gesessen und nicht gewußt hatte, wohin. Und dann dieses... Ding hinter ihm.  
  
Damals hatte er nicht gewußt, dass es Sirius gewesen war, der hinter ihm, vor einer verlassenen Garageneinfahrt gehockt und ihn beobachtet hatte. Harry hatte fürchterliche Angst gehabt.  
  
Heute versetzte ihm die Erinnerung einen schrecklichen Stich ins Herz.  
  
Schnell, weg mit den Erinnerungen.  
  
Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf.  
  
Um ihn herum schnarchten etliche Zauberer und Hexen in ihren Messingbetten, die während der Fahrt immer mitschwankten und herumhopsten, denn Ernie, der Busfahrer, fuhr immernoch wie der allerletzte Henker. Man konnte eigentlich froh sein, dass sich Nachts kaum Muggel auf den Straßen herumtrieben. So waren sie wenigstens vor dem roten, mit mehr als nur überhöhter Geschwindigkeit durch die Straßen rasenden Doppeldeckerbus sicher... zumindest hoffte Harry das.  
  
Harry zog die Beine an den Körper und schlang seine Arme darum. Seufzend lehnte er seine Stirn an das kalte Fensterglas neben seinem Bett und sah hinaus ins schwarze Draußen. Schlafen war hier nur schwer zu bewerkstelligen, Dank Ernies energischem Fahrstil. Man konnte schon froh sein, wenn man nicht see- beziehungsweise reisekrank wurde.  
  
Stattdessen wühlte Harry in seinem Rucksack, fand sein Portemonnaie und checkte seine Finanzen.  
  
Von den zehn Galleonen, die er noch bei sich gehabt hatte, waren drei für die Busfahrt draufgegangen, minus zwei Sickel für die heiße Schokolade. Wenn er seinen Plan mit dem Untertauchen und als normaler Muggel unter Muggeln leben, in die Tat umsetzen wollte, mußte er erstmal Gold aus Gringotts holen, das wiederum irgendwie in Muggelkohle umtauschen, und dann...  
  
Soweit hatte Harry leider nicht gedacht, als er Hals über Kopf aus Hogwarts geflohen war.   
  
Was dann? Einen Job suchen? Eine Wohnung? Am besten beides? Und dann so lange als Friteusenidiot bei Burgerking arbeiten und Whopper zusammenpuzzeln, bis sich das Voldemortproblem von selbst erledigt hatte? Und dann, dachte Harry trocken, schreibe ich ein Buch über mein Leben und meine Abenteuer in Hogwarts und werde stinkreich.  
  
Er kicherte in sich hinein. Wer würde das schon lesen wollen?  
  
Seufzend verstaute er sein Portemonnaie wieder im Rucksack und verkroch sich unter die Decke.  
  
Warum war sein Leben nicht einfach normal? Vielleicht wäre er, wenn seine Eltern nicht gestorben wären, ein ganz normaler Junge geworden, ohne das Bündel an Neurosen, das untereinander die letzten zwei Jahre in seinem Kopf einen permanenten Kampf um die Vorherrschaft führte. Klar, denn das würde bedeuten, dass es Voldemort nie gegeben hätte, den Grund für den Tod seiner Eltern und somit sein ganzes verpfuschtes Leben. Folglich würde Sirius auch noch leben.   
  
Harry schluckte. "Verdammt.", murmelte er.  
  
Das Leben war nicht fair, die Welt erst recht nicht, egal, welche von beiden. Und je mehr er über sie erfuhr, desto weniger konnte er sie leiden.Je mehr man über Politik, Korruption, Geld, Macht und niedere Triebe herausfand, desto weniger erstrebenswert kam es einem vor, ein Mitglied dieser Gesellschaft zu werden, fuhr es Harry durch den Kopf. Das fasste alles richtig gut zusammen. In den letzten Jahren hatte er festgestellt, je älter er wurde, je weiter er sich von seiner Kindheit entfernte (die auch nicht allzu rosig gewesen war), desto mehr Elend, schlechte Eigenschaften, Traumen, Ängste und alle nur erdenklichen Formen des Hasses widerfuhren ihm.  
  
Wenn der Trend anhielt...  
  
Und Hogwarts? Schmerzlich aber wahr, Harry hatte gelernt, dass es dort auch nicht anders war. Sämtliche Werte, die man dort lernte, waren im Endeffekt auch nichts wert. Die Lehrer machten auch nur ihren Job, und der überforderte sie, so schien es, immens. Das einzige Mittel, was ihnen einfiel, um die Schule am Laufen zu halten, war anscheinend, die Schüler durch Bestrafungen gefügig zu machen. Und durch Konkurrenz und Mißgunst zwischen den Häusern bereiteten sie einen doch prima auf's wirkliche Leben vor, in dem es auch nur darum ging, der beste zu sein, und andere möglichst effektiv über den Tisch zu ziehen.   
  
Was für ein herrliches Dasein.  
  
Der Bus bremste so scharf, dass Harry um ein Haar aus seinem Bett gerollt wäre.   
  
Während er seine Sachen, die aus dem Rucksack gerutscht waren und überall auf dem Bett vertreut herumlagen, hastig wieder zusammensammelte, drangen undeutlich Stan Shunpikes Stimme und die des neuen Fahrgastes an seine Ohren.  
  
"Nach Muggellondon? Trifft sich gut, da müssen wir sowieso hin."  
  
"Aha, und das macht?  
  
"Von hier aus knapp zweieinhalb Galleonen."  
  
"Vielen Dank fürs Anhalten, es ist verdammt kalt draußen."  
  
Erschrocken spitzte Harry die Ohren. Diese Stimme hätte er unter tausenden wiedererkannt, aber er hätte in tausend Jahren nicht erwartet, sie ausgerechnet HIER zu hören. Und er hätte auch nie erwartet, dass es tatsächlich Draco Malfoy war, der den hinteren Teil des Busses betrat, zerzaust und verfroren, seinen Besen unter den Arm geklemmt und einen Rucksack auf dem Rücken.   
  
Es vertrichen einige Sekunden, in denen die beiden Jungs sich anstarrten wie zwei Basilisken (wobei das Versteinern allerdings wegfiel).  
  
Harry hoffte dass er nicht annähernd so dämlich aus der Wäsche guckte, wie sein Gegenüber.  
  
"Ach, ihr kennt Euch anscheinend?" mischte sich fröhlich Stan Shunpike ein und sagte zu Draco gewandt: "Da ist es doch günstig, dass das Bett neben deinem Freund gleich frei ist, nicht wahr?"  
  
Draco antwortete nicht, er war immer noch mit Starren beschäftigt. Stan zuckte die Schultern und ging wieder nach vorne zum Fahrer. Als der Bus wieder anfuhr setzte sich Draco auf das ihm zugewiesene Bett, hielt sich an den Stangen des Messingrahmens fest und glotzte immernoch wie ein Auto.  
  
Schließlich wurde es Harry zu blöd.  
  
"Was?" fragte er und Draco schien sich wieder zu fangen. Auf seinem blassen Gesicht zeichnete sich ein ungläubiges Grinsen ab.  
  
"Wie um alles..." begann der, "Ich meine, warum, ich mein, was machst du hier?"  
  
"Sitzen." sagte Harry bockig.  
  
"Es stimmt also tatsächlich." grinste Draco."Du bist abgehauen. Hätte nie gedacht, dass du dazu tatsächlich den Mut hast, Potter."  
  
"Sie haben es schon entdeckt?" rief Harry panisch und stellte verärgert fest, dass sein Gegenüber anfing zu lachen. "Was ist so komisch?" fauchte er.  
  
"Entdeckt?" sagte Draco zwischen zwei Lachern. "Scheiße, Potter, deine sauberen Gryffindorfreunde wollten mich umbringen."  
  
Harry hob eine Augenbraue. Nicht, dass sie dazu kein Motiv gehabt hätten, dachte er angesäuert, fragte dann aber leicht verwirrt: "Wieso wollen sie dich umbringen, wenn ich abhaue?"  
  
"Glaub mir, Potter, diesen Zusammenhang willst du gar nicht hören."  
  
"Spuck's schon aus, Malfoy."  
  
Überhebliches Lachen.  
  
"Vertrau mir, das willst du wirklich nicht hören."  
  
Blöder, gelackter Affe! dachte Harry. Es war echt immer dasselbe. Es war immer diese provokante Art von Oben herab, die die Wut immer auf's neue in ihm aufsteigen ließ. Ehe er sich's versah, stürzte er nach vorne und packte Malfoy am Kragen seines Umhangs, selber überrascht über seine heftige Reaktion. Die Nerven, die Nerven, meldete sich kurz der vernünftige Teil seines Hirns, der aber sogleich wieder ausgeblendet wurde, als er Draco ziemlich unsanft gegen die gegenüberliegende Buswand nagelte.  
  
"Spuck's! Aus!" zischte er, seine Nase dicht vor der Malfoys.  
  
"Mann, Potter." ächzte Draco, dem ganz offensichtlich der Nacken wehtat. "Seit wann so dramatisch?" Trotz seiner trockenen Antwort bemerkte Harry die Unsicherheit in den sturmgrauen Augen, was ihn auf seltsame Art zufrieden stellte. Draco schien ein wenig mit sich zu ringen, dann gab er auf. "Okay, okay, also, wenn du's genau wissen willst, habe ich dich angeblich gegen deinen Willen in der Besenkammer vernascht. Würdest du dich jetzt bitte von mir runterbegeben?"  
  
Oh, verdammt! Harry war sich sicher, so knallrot wie jetzt war er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nicht angelaufen.   
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Glaub mir, das ganze ist mir mindestens so peinlich wie dir." grinste Draco fröhlich und sah überhaupt nicht danach aus. Mistkerl.   
  
Und wie aus dem Nichts schlossen sich sanft zwei Hände um seinen Nacken, zogen ihn herunter. Dichter, und immer dichter zu Draco Malfoy...  
  
Mooooment mal!  
  
Ganz sicher würde Harry in den nächsten paar Sekunden einen Herzkasper kriegen. Wieso schlug das verdammte Ding auf ein Mal so schnell? Wieso rauschte es in seinen Ohren? Wieso verschwamm alles um ihn herum, warum konnte er nur noch Dracos Gesicht sehen, das immer näher kam?  
  
Schweres, ganz schweres Schlucken.  
  
Diese Hände, kühl und fordernd, mit sanften Finger in seinem Nacken.  
  
Gänsehaut rinnt seinen Rücken hinab.  
  
Warmer Atem kitzelt seine Wangen, wandert hin zu seinem Ohr. Diese Stimme... sie jagt ihm Schauer über seine Schultern.  
  
"War es denn wenigstens schön für dich, mein Schatz?"  
  
"Verdammter Bastard!", keuchte Harry, stieß den Körper des Jungen von sich und ruchtschte soweit von ihm weg wie nur möglich.  
  
"Ruhe, verdammt." kam es dumpf von weiter hinten aus dem Bus und Harry sah sich schuldbewußt um.  
  
Und erst jetzt merkte er, das der junge Slytherin ihn verarscht hatte und sich am anderen Bettende vor Lachen kugelte.  
  
"Ehrlich, Alter, du solltest dein Gesicht sehen." prustete er, wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen weg und wurde plötzlich wieder ernst. "Nun Potter, falls du's genau wissen willst, scheinst du im Schlaf gewisse Dinge auszuplaudern und dein ulkiger Wieselfreund scheint daraus einige pikante, wenn auch ziemlich an den Haaren herbeigerissene Schlüsse gezogen zu haben."  
  
Harry blickte verständnislos auf sein Gegenüber und Draco rollte die Augen.  
  
"Okay, gehen wir es von der psychologischen Seite an. Du schüttest mir vor ein paar Wochen in der Besenkammer das Herz aus. Das schockt dich so sehr, dass du die ganze Sache verdrängst, aber das ganze tritt Nachts zu Tage, und während du schläfst plauderst du alles aus, phantasierst noch ein paar Details hinzu. Dein Wieselfreund hört sich dein zusammenhangloses Gestammel Nacht für Nacht mit wachsender Besorgnis an, seine eigene schmutzige Phantasie, die ich mir gar nicht näher vorstellen möchte, beginnt zu arbeiten, strickt noch ein paar weitere schlüpfrige Einzelheiten hinzu, und als du schließlich abhaust, sieht er das ganze als Beweis für seine These, dass ich, der böse Sittenstrolch, mich infamerweise am Goldjungen von Gryffindor in mehrfachen Akten vergangen haben soll. Du hast es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Wolltest einfach nur weg von Hogwarts, von mir, deinem Peiniger. Beweise hin oder her, sie wollten mich anscheinend aufknüpfen. Solcherlei mittelalterliches Mobverhalten bringe ich sonst immer nur mit Hexenverbrennungen des vierzehnten Jahrhunderts in Verbindung, aber um solcherlei soziale Verhaltensweisen zu interpretieren, bin ich, so ungern ich es auch zugebe, leider nicht qualifiziert. Das hat man davon, wenn man ein Mal in seinem Leben nett ist."  
  
Während Draco geredet hatte, war der Junge selbst immer mehr außer Atem geraten; Harry wußte nicht, ob es daran lag, aber eine leichte Röte hatte sich über das sonst so blasse Gesicht gezogen. Man konnte sehen, wie unangenehm es ihm sein mußte. Aber das war es nicht, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.  
  
"Was... was ist das?" hörte Harry sich fragen und rutschte wieder näher zu Draco. Fast ohne dass er es merkte, streckte er die Hand aus und fühlte, wie seine Fingerkuppen sacht, beinahe nur wie eine Ahnung, über die rote, aufgeschrammte Stelle auf Dracos linker Wange strichen.  
  
Harry war sich fast sicher, dass sie neulich noch nicht dagewesen war. Als hätte jemand versucht, Draco etwas ins Gesicht zu stempeln. Er spürte, wie der Junge kurz zusammenzuckte.  
  
"Waren das..."  
  
"Nein, Potter, das waren nicht die Gryffindorks, sei beruhigt." zischte Draco patzig.  
  
"Und wer..."  
  
"Das geht dich zwar nichts an, aber da ich weiß, dass du keine Ruhe geben, und mich vielleicht so lange würgen wirst, bis ich mit der Wahrheit rausrücke, das war mein Vater. Oder besser eine seiner fossilen Erziehungsmethoden." brummelte er vor sich hin und verdeckte die rote Stelle mit seiner Hand. "Und jetzt guck nicht so betroffen. Wenn ich etwas hasse, dann sind es mitleidige Idioten."  
  
Stille. Harry erhob sich, stakste über den schwankenden Boden zu seinem Bett zurück und ließ sich darauf fallen.  
  
"Und nun?", fragte er.  
  
"Wie, und nun." fragte Draco zurück und lächelte. "Wir fahren nach London."  
  
"Äh-also-wie"  
  
"Nach Muggellondon, ich nehme zumindest an, dass du da hin willst. Und ich werde dich begleiten."  
  
Harry hoffte inständig, dass er nicht so blöd glotzte, wie er es befürchtete.  
  
"Du wirst mich-"  
  
" - begleiten, ja, Potter." Dracos Grinsen wuchs in die Breite. "Wir hätten natürlich die Option, uns gegenseitig zu verpfeifen, womit aber keinem von uns gedient wäre, meinst du nicht?"  
  
"Äh..." Harry dachte nach. "Soll das heißen, du bist mir gar nicht hinterher gewesen, sondern nur zufällig hier? Du bist selbst aus Hogwarts abgehauen??"  
  
"Du kriegst 'nen Keks, Streber." knurrte Draco, der langsam ungeduldig wurde.   
  
"Aber wieso sollte ich wollen, dass du mich begleitest?" fragte Harry. Sollte der Blödmann doch sehen, wo er blieb, er war immerhin nicht für ihn verantwortlich.  
  
"Pass auf, Potty." begann Draco langsam, als würde er mit einem zweijährigen Kind sprechen. "Du kannst wählen. Entweder, du nimmst mich mit, und deine Flucht bleibt unentdeckt, oder aber du ziehst alleine los, wohin auch immer, und in weniger als einer halben Stunde, wissen Dumbledore und seine Kegelbrüder, wo du dich befindest, darauf kannst du wetten." Er lächelte zuckersüß.  
  
Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Da saß ein zerrupfter Draco Malfoy vor ihm auf einem Messingbett im Knight Bus, offensichtlich ebenfalls ausgerissen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, erzählte ihm wirres Zeug von Vergewaltigungen in Besenschränken und amoklaufenden Gryffindors, und hatte auch noch dir Nerven, seelenruhig zu grinsen, während er ihn erpresste. Er konnte nicht anders und Harry lachte auf.  
  
"Wie bitte?" Er ließ sich rückwärts in die Laken fallen, setzte sich wieder auf und starrte entgeistert. "Malfoy..." er lachte wieder. "Wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich sagen, du wärst ganz versessen darauf, mich zu begleiten."  
  
"Sei nicht albern." sagte Draco gelassen. "Lieber würde ich Maulende Myrte ehelichen, als länger als nötig mit dir rumzuhängen."  
  
"Und wieso dann?"  
  
"Ich brauche dich."  
  
Dieser Kerl machte ihn wahnsinnig. Konnte er sich nicht mal so ausdrücken, dass ein normaler Mensch verstehen konnte, worauf er hinauswollte?  
  
"Jetzt guck mich nicht so an, Potter. " Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Als hätt' ich mit dir Schluß gemacht.Ts."   
  
Harry konnte nur starren und wußte nicht, ob er lachen, oder Malfoy den Kopf abreißen sollte.   
  
"Aber ich will es dir erklären."  
  
Na endlich.  
  
"Also, "sagte Draco seelenruhig und betrachtete seine Fingernägel. "Es wird dich vielleicht schockieren, aber ich habe in den letzten Wochen eine gewisse Neigung Muggel betreffend entwickelt. Was ist denn bitte so komisch??"  
  
"Nichts." japste Harry. "Gar nichts. Red - pfrrt - red ruhig weiter."  
  
Draco verdrehte ein weiteres Mal die Augen, bevor er fortfuhr. "Du bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen. Du weißt wie sie leben. Ich will, dass du es mir zeigst."  
  
Stille. Harry kam in dieser Nacht aus dem Glotzen wirklich nicht heraus. Alle drehen durch, dachte er amüsiert.   
  
"Warum?" quetschte er ungläubig hervor. Das war absolut absurd. Ein Malfoy, der Supertodesser, der mehr über Muggel wissen wollte.   
  
"Ich hab meine Gründe." grinste Draco. "Und du, mein lieber Potter, wirst mich mitnehmen. Du hast gar keine 


	11. 10: la valse des monsters

Ich bedaure es sehr, erneut mitzuteilen, dass sich auch in den letzten paar Tagen nichts geändert hat: HP gehört nicht mir. u,u   
  
Nya, dank an euch reviewer. ^.^   
  
@Tinkalili: stil? Welcher Stil ^^;;; Ich schreib, wie's in meinen Kopf kommt.  
  
@annettemargarete: Es wird schlimmer als greenpeace. VIEL schlimmer. ^^ Aber die Idee mit der Muggelkommune ist gut. Könnte von mir sein. ^___^  
  
@Lost_dope: tut mir leid, wenn ich dich mit neuen sachen bis auf weiteres auf entzug setzte muß... housearbeit ;____;  
  
Nyanya: ich wünsche viel spaß beim lesen. ^-^  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
10: la valse des monstres  
  
"Mann, was für eine miese Absteige!"  
  
"Beschwer dich nicht. Sei froh, dass wir überhaupt noch ein Zimmer gefunden haben."  
  
"Du hast recht. Immerhin haben wir Aussicht auf eine wundervolle Schnellstraße und nicht auf eine Backsteinmauer."  
  
"Hör mal, du wolltest mich unbedingt begleiten, nicht umgekehrt."  
  
"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, ich bin still."  
  
Es mußten schon mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen sein seit seinem klammheimlichen Abgang durch sein Zimmerfenster.  
  
Er lag in der Dunkelheit auf der Couch, gewickelt in eine Decke, die nach Veilchen roch, ein Kissen im Nacken. Vom einzigen Bett im Zimmer her drang gleichmäßiges Atmen zu ihm herüber.  
  
Draco rollte sich auf den Rücken.  
  
Bei Schere-Stein-Papier hatte er noch nie Glück gehabt.  
  
Von draußen her hörte man das Rauschen der Schnellstraße, und durch die Vorhänge über ihm huschten in unregelmäßigen Abständen geisterhafte Lichter der vorbeisausenden Muggelautos. Im Gegensatz zur undurchdringlichen Stille des nachts im Slytherinturm war es hier fast schon unerträglich laut.  
  
Fast unerträglich.  
  
Draco konnte nicht umhin, zuzugeben, dass er völlig ruhig und verhältnismäßig entspannt war. Und die Geräusche lullten ihn eher ein, anstatt ihn wachzuhalten, wie es in Hogwarts der Fall gewesen war, wenn kein einziger Laut ihn umgab...  
  
Er gähnte und ließ den vergangenen Tag Revue passieren.  
  
Die Muggelwelt. Laut, bunt, unübersichtlich und ein ziemlicher Kulturschock. Draco hatte immer irgendwie die Vorstellung gehabt, dass die Muggel noch in so einer Art geistiger Steinzeit lebten, und er daher, immerhin ein reinblütiger Zauberer, keine Probleme gehabt hätte, sich in ihrer Welt zurecht zu finden.  
  
Weit gefehlt.  
  
Wäre Harry nicht dabei gewesen, hätte er sich bereits nach drei Schritten verlaufen, und der kannte sich schon nicht in London aus.  
  
Der Knight Bus hatte sie gestern gegen halb sechs Uhr morgens in der Nähe der Winkelgasse herausgelassen. Denn bevor sie irgendetwas tun könnten, hatte Harry gemeint, müßte er Gold holen und dieses wechseln, denn mit Gold bekam man hier nichts.  
  
Also hatte sich Harry, sobald die Geschäfte geöffnet hatten, zu Gringotts verdrückt, und versprochen, sobald wie möglich zurück zu sein. Draco hatte ihm noch einen warnenden Blick zu geworfen, ja nicht die Kurve zu kratzen. Aber knapp eine halbe Stunde später kam Harry zurück, einen Stapel komischer Papierlappen zählend.  
  
Draco hatte von Harry einiges geliehen bekommen; er fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl dabei, aber groß streiten konnten sie darüber nicht, denn sie mußten die Winkelgasse schnell wieder verlassen. Harrys Flucht aus Hogwarts würde sich gewiss auch bis nach hier herumgesprochen haben. Da war es besser, zu verschwinden und im Muggellondon unterzutauchen, bevor unnötige Schwierigkeiten auftraten.  
  
"Es ist eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie hier auftauchen." hatte Harry gesagt, als sie den magischen Teil Londons verließen. Draco wußte nicht genau, ob er nun die Todesser oder Dumbledore gemeint hatte...  
  
Und dann.  
  
Der Tag war in einem bunten Wirbel verschwommen, es waren einfach zu viele Eindrücke auf Draco eingeschwappt, als dass er sie noch hätte ordnen können. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie ihre Besen in einer Art Tresor im Bahnhof eingeschlossen hatten. Schließfach hatte Harry das genannt.  
  
Und da ihnen beiden der Magen ganz furchtbar geknurrt hatte, waren sie Frühstücken gegangen, in ein wirklich komisches Gasthaus. Draco hatte sowas seltsames noch nie erlebt. Man mußte sich an eine Theke stellen, wo einem eine schlechtgelaunte Person mit eingefrorenem Lächeln und einem Papierhütchen auf dem Kopf das Essen gab, anstatt dass sie zu einem an den Tisch kam. Und das Essen konnte man sich von komischen leuchtenden Tafeln über der Theke aussuchen. Und man bekam es so schnell, dass sich Draco fragte, ob es hier vielleicht doch Hauselfen gab. Und er fragte sich auch, ob der Laden vielleicht über zehn Ecken seinem Vater gehörte, als er den leuchtend gelben Buchstaben erblickte. Dann allerdings sah er den vollen Namen des Ladens. Nein, seine Familie hatte zwar Wurzeln in Schottland, aber dieser Name war ihm noch nie untergekommen.  
  
Er hatte sich sich alle Mühe gegeben, nicht wie ein völliges Landei zu wirken, fürchtete aber, dass das reichlich daneben gegangen war, und das den ganzen Tag. Spätestens in der U-Bahn, bei deren Ankunft er ein dermaßen erschrockenes Gesicht gezogen hatte, über das sich Harry wohl noch in fünf Jahren amüsieren würde.  
  
Dieser elende Blödmann.  
  
Zumindest war er Harry dankbar, dass er seine Überlegenheit nicht auch noch raushängen ließ. Er hatte es anscheinend akzeptiert, Draco als Anhängsel zu haben, dem er die Stadt zeigen mußte. Er hatte ihm geduldig alles erklärt, zum Beispiel, was es mit Ampeln auf sich hatte und dass man bei Rot besser nicht versuchen sollte, über die Straße zu kommen. Oder dass man sich an einer Bushaltestelle in einer Reihe aufstellen mußte. Generelle Faustregel war, im Zweifelsfall einfach das zu tun, was Harry tat, da konnte er nicht viel verkehrt machen.  
  
Sie hatten bis zum späten Nachmittag die Zeit damit verbracht, ziemlich ziellos durch die Stadt zu rennen, vorbei an Geschäften, Sehenswürdigkeiten und Massen an Muggeln. Irgendwann hatte Draco Harry kurz darauf angesprochen, was er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte in Muggellondon, doch der hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und damit war das Thema erledigt. Draco hatte das Gefühl, der Junge hatte selbst keinen Plan, wie es mit ihm eigentlich weitergehen sollte.  
  
Sie hatten nicht sehr viel geredet, zumindest nichts tiefschürfendes. Sie gingen einfach nur nebeneinander durch die Straßen Muggellondons, guckten hier und da, bestaunten Statuen, Geschäfte oder schlicht und einfach die Menschenmassen, die sich durch die Straßen schoben, bis die Dämmerung hereinbrach und Harry gähnte wie ein Scheunentor. Er murmelte irgendwas von zuwenig Schlaf. Darauf holten sie ihre Besen aus dem Schließfach und fanden, nach knapp zwei Stunden suchen, eine bezahlbare Übernachtungsmöglichkeit...  
  
Und da war er nun.  
  
Irgendwo in einem lustigen Muggelhotel mitten im lustigen Muggellondon. Er hatte Muggelessen gegessen, war wie einer gekleidet herumgelaufen und hatte den ganzen Tag unter Muggeln verbracht. Sein Vater würde vermutlich einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn er das erfuhr.  
  
Zumindest im Moment schien er das noch nicht zu wissen. Sonst wären Voldmorts Häscher schon längst hier, um ihn und Harry einzusammeln, oder zu zerstückeln oder was auch immer sie vorhaben mochten.  
  
Jetzt, mit mehr als einem Tag Abstand, wurde ihm langsam die Ausmaße klar, dessen, was er getan hatte. Er hatte mehr als nur seinen Vater angeschrien, er hatte mehr getan, als ihn nur zu schlagen. Auflehnung gegen seinen Vater und die Weigerung, Todesser zu werden, kam Hochverrat gleich. Und das bedeutete eigentlich, dass sein Leben nicht mehr allzuviel wert war.  
  
Er lächelte in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Nein, Angst hatte er keine. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig frei. Vielleicht, weil seine Seele nach Jahren wieder, vielleicht auch zum ersten Mal ihm, und ihm allein gehörte. Er machte, was er wollte. Niemand konnte ihn zwingen. Dieses Gefühl war einfach unbeschreiblich. Und er wußte, dass es richtig war.  
  
Todesser...  
  
Ein paar Jahre war er sich sicher gewesen, dass das genau das war, was er hatte sein wollen. Aufregend war es ihm vorgekommen. Besser als der Rest. Unterdrückt und trotzdem im Recht. Nervenkitzel. Sie würden schon sehen, die elenden Schlammblüter. Hahaha.  
  
Aber es fühlte sich falsch an, Draco wußte nicht, warum oder was der Auslöser gewesen war... Vielleicht gab es auch gar kein Ereignis, kein Schlüsselerlebnis, das ihm diese Erkenntnis eingebracht hatte. Vielleicht war er auch ganz von selbst darauf gekommen...  
  
Immernoch lächelnd glitt er in den Schlaf hinüber.  
  
Wump!  
  
Ein dumpfer Aufprall weckte ihn. Als wäre irgendwo ein Tisch umgefallen.  
  
Draco blinzelte. Sein Traum klebte immernoch an seinem Geist, versuchte, ihn zurück in den Schlaf zu ziehen. Aber schon jetzt konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Zu diffus, zu neblig. Nur wieder grüne Augen, deutlicher, näher bei ihm als je zuvor. Warme Haut an seiner Wange und ein kalter, sanfter Nacken unter seinen Händen...  
  
Dumpfes Gemurmel, Schluchzen. Ein qualvoller Schrei entrang sich einer heiseren Kehle, zeriss die Dunkelheit des Hotelzimmers und ließ Draco von seinem Lager hochschnellen.   
  
Was war das?  
  
Todesser? Hier? Jetzt schon?  
  
Doch das Zimmer war leer. Draco hörte nur sein eigenes Herz heftig schlagen und ein langgezogenes Wimmern aus Richtung von Harrys Bett.  
  
Niemand lag mehr dort!  
  
Dracos Augen weiteten sich, und unwillkürlich kroch die Angst seinen Rücken hinauf. Er war weg? Verdammt, nein! Sie hatten ihn mitgenommen!  
  
Doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er, wenn er ihn schreien hören konnte, er wohl noch hier sein mußte. Vielleicht...  
  
Er sprang vom Sofa aus, krabbelte über Harrys leeres Bett und fand ihn auf der anderen Seite. Richtig vermutet. Er war aus dem Bett gefallen. Daher auch dieses komische Wump von eben... Jetzt lag er vor ihm, hatte die Decke halb mit auf die Erde gezogen. Krümmte sich zusammen. Sein schmaler Körper war schweißgebadet und zuckte wie von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Schlief er noch? Er stieß einem weiteren Mark erschütternden Schrei aus und Draco wurde kalt.  
  
Schnell kniete er über ihm auf dem Boden, packte den Jungen bei den Schultern und schüttelte ihn.  
  
"Potter!" rief er laut und stellte zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen fest, dass seine Stimme kippte. "Potter! Aufwachen!"  
  
Doch Harrys schlaffer Körper schlackerte zwischen seinen Händen hin und her, immernoch gefangen in seinem qualvollen Schlaf. Er röchelte, atmete ruckartig und viel zu schnell. Keuchte, als würde ihm jemand in den Bauch treten. Krampfte sich erneut zusammen, als wurde jemand seine Eingeweide verdrehen. Draco sah sein Gesicht, durchzogen von Schmerzen. Die Narbe auf seiner Stirn... Dracos Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen... sie leuchtete grünlich... pulsierte... er roch verbranntes Fleisch.  
  
Erinnerungen stürzten auf ihn ein, lang schon waren sie her. Worte, aus seinem Mund klangen in seinen Ohren.  
  
"Och, der arme kleine Potter. Hat ihm die Narbe weh getan!"  
  
"Dutzidutziduu"  
  
"Seht euch die kleine Heulsuse an. Sieht einen Dementor und bricht zusammen. Ein feiner Held."  
  
"Na, schon wieder Kopfschmerzen, Narbengesicht?"  
  
Von wegen Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Draco hatte zwar noch nie jemandem unter dem Cruciatusfluch gesehen, aber ungefähr so hatte er es sich vorgestellt.  
  
Unvorstellbare Schmerzen!  
  
"Nein..." kam es fast geflüstert von trockenen Lippen, heiser und gespenstisch. "Geht weg! Geht weg!! Sirius!!!" Beim letzten Wort bäumte sich Harrys Körper auf, er warf den Kopf nach hinten und wurde von Krämpfen geschüttelt. "Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" sein Schrei wurde zu einem langezogenen, unmenschlichen Kreischen. Draco hatte Mühe, ihn festzuhalten.  
  
"Potter, verdammt!" hörte er sich brüllen und wie in Panik gab er dem Jungen links und rechts eine schallende Ohrfeige.  
  
Stille.  
  
Er blickte in tränennasse, tiefgrüne Augen.   
  
"Endlich wach?" er versuchte, zu grinsen, was ihm nicht recht gelang.  
  
Harry lag zitternd unter ihm auf dem kalten Teppich und keuchte, als hätte er gerade einen Dauerlauf hinter sich gebracht. Immernoch schweißgebadet, aber die Narbe leuchtete nicht mehr. Man konnte sehen, dass die Schmerzen mit dem Schlaf verschwunden waren.  
  
Draco atmete hörbar auf. Einen kurzen, schrecklichen Moment hatte er tatsächlich gedacht, dass Harry... Unsinn. Man starb nicht von einem Albtraum, was immer es auch gewesen sein mochte. Dennoch, Draco mußte es zugeben, er hatte Angst gehabt. Schreckliche. Er wußte nicht, wieso.  
  
Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem erleichterten Lächeln.  
  
"Alles klar bei dir?"  
  
Er bekam keine Antwort. Stattdessen fühlte er sich von zwei Armen gepackt wie von einem Schraubstock und hinabgezogen. Zitternd presste Harry ihn an sich, drückte seinen Kopf dicht an seine Brust. Wieder hörte er dieses Herz schlagen, schnell, so schnell. Er wehrte sich nicht. Blieb einfach liegen, halb auf dem warmen, zitternden Körper unter ihm.  
  
Draco wußte nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war.  
  
Irgendwann war Harrys Atem wieder ruhiger geworden und sein Keuchen wich leisen Schluchzern, die immer lauter wurden. Draco wand sich aus dem Klammergriff, setzte sich auf und zog Harry mit nach oben.  
  
"Geht's wieder?"  
  
Was für eine dämliche Frage. Harry saß ihm gegenüber, sein Haar buchstäblich in jede Richtung gesträubt, schweißnass, und heiße Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab.  
  
"Ich..." war das einzige, was er hervorbrachte. Das nächste, woran Draco sich erinnerte, war, dass er sein weinendes Gegenüber an den Schultern packte, ihn zu sich herüberzog und an sich drückte. In diesem Moment war es vorbei.  
  
Bereits zum zweiten Mal in einem Leben weinte sich Harry an Dracos Schulter die Seele aus dem Leib. Vor Schreck, Verzweiflung und nagender Einsamkeit.  
  
"Meinst du, du kannst jetzt schlafen?"  
  
"Das bezweifle ich irgendwie."  
  
Keiner von beiden hätte jemals gedacht, dass sie mal zusammen in einem Bett schlafen würden, aber sobald Draco Harry losließ, fing dieser wieder an zu zittern, und er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, sich wieder auf sein durchgesessenes Plüschsofa zu begeben.  
  
So lagen sie beide beinahe unverschämt dicht beieinander im Bett unter einer Decke. Harry hielt sich an Draco fest, die Nase an seiner Schulter vergraben. Es war nur halb so unangenehm, wie Draco sich sowas vorgestellt hätte.  
  
"Was... was hast du geträumt?"  
  
"Todesser..." murmelte Harry dumpf. "Und Sirius..."  
  
"Hast du gesehen, wie..."  
  
Zögerndes Nicken. "Ich hab es schon oft geträumt... nur nicht in letzter Zeit. Und nie... so..."  
  
"Es sah aus, als hättest du einen Anfall."   
  
Harry zögerte kurz. "Voldemort war da..." sagte er leise. "...das war neu. Ich hab ihn nie in meinen Träumen gesehen. Nie so intensiv... es war, als wäre er tatsächlich da gewesen... er wollte mich umbringen...und ich bin mir sicher, das hätte er auch geschafft, wenn du nicht..."  
  
"Schon gut."  
  
Stille.  
  
"Tat es sehr weh?"  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, jemals solche Schmerzen gehabt zu haben..." kam es von Harry, so leise, man konnte es kaum hören. "Ich dachte, ich sterbe."  
  
"Es tut mir leid..." murmelte Draco.  
  
"Tut es nicht."  
  
"Meinst du?"  
  
Harry lachte traurig. "Du bist ein Todesser, Draco Malfoy. Du solltest einer der ersten sein, die sich betrinken am Tag meines Ablebens. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich geweckt hast. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du mich gerettet hast. Ich verstehe auch nicht, warum du mich festgehalten hast und was du du gerade tust. Ich verstehe dich sowieso nicht mehr in letzter Zeit."  
  
Draco spürte, wie sich sein Mund erneut zu einem Lächeln verzog.  
  
"Ich bin kein Todesser, falls dich das beruhigt."  
  
Harry löste sich ein wenig von ihm und seine verwunderten Augen blickten Draco durch die Dunkelheit an.   
  
"Du kannst mir ruhig glauben." redete er weiter. "Nicht, dass das wichtig wäre... ich bin kein Todesser. Ich wollte nicht." unbewußt fuhr er sich mit der freien Hand über die Stelle in seinem Gesicht, wo der Ring seines Vaters ein Muster in seine Haut gestanzt hatte.  
  
"Und ich dachte immer, du seist der Obertodesser."  
  
"So kann man sich täuschen."  
  
"Warum hast du das nie... ich meine... warum... du hast nie was gesagt. Alle dachten..."  
  
"Ihr habt nie gefragt."  
  
Stille.  
  
Draco seufzte.  
  
"Ich bin bei weitem nicht mit meinem Vater einer Meinung, was das angeht. Deswegen ist er auch ziemlich ausgerastet neulich. Mir ist klar geworden, dass Todesser ziemliche Scheiße bauen. Dass deren Reinblutheorie reichlich an den Haaren herbeigezogen ist. Ich meine, Voldemort selbst ist ein Muggel geborener. Aber das interessiert bei den Todessern natürlich keinen."  
  
Warum erzählte er ihm das alles? Er würde es ja doch nicht verstehen. Trotzdem fuhr er fort. "Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, ob ich es gutheißen kann, was sie tun. Sie verursachen nichts als Leid und Angst und Schrecken. Das war mir schon immer klar. Aber ich hab's nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Bis..."  
  
Er war sich nicht sicher, aber irgendwie schien Harry ihn mit einem Anflug von Respekt anzusehen.  
  
"Ich werd nicht schlau aus dir, Malfoy."  
  
"Ich auch nicht." sagte er heiser.  
  
"Weißt du was... halt... halt einfach den Mund..." murmelte Harry leise und klammerte sich wieder an ihn.  
  
...irgendwann, die Dämmerung kroch schon durch die Vorhänge herein, schlief auch Draco ein, die Nase in Harrys schwarze Haare vergraben. 


	12. 11: hechte im karpfenteich

HP nicht meins. JKR ihrs. ^^  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
11: hechte im karpfenteich  
  
Harry hatte Fast-Food-Restaurants nie sonderlich gemocht, und sie deshalb auch nicht vermisst, als er seine Schulzeit in Hogwarts angetreten hatte. Erst seit er wieder hier war, sozusagen in der wirklichen Welt, und am gestrigen Vormittag das erste Mal seit Jahren wieder einen Cheeseburger und einen durchweg wässrigen Kaffee gefrühstückt hatte, war ihm bewußt geworden, dass ihm etwas gefehlt hatte; und seien es nur die zusätzlichen Konservierungsstoffe.  
  
Und nach diesem schrecklichen Traum von letzter Nacht und dem irgendwie seltsamen Aufwachen neben Draco Malfoy war er heute vormittag schon wieder in Fleischstimmung.   
  
Draco schien es ähnlich zu gehen. Er saß ihm gerade gegenüber und schaufelte bereits die zweite Zwanzigerschachten Chicken McNuggets in sich hinein. Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Draco Malfoy in einem Muggelrestaurant war ein Anblick, von dem er niemals erwartet hätte, ihn zu sehen.   
  
Er selbst widmete sich wieder seinen vier Double Cheeseburgern, die er wie ein Fort um sich herum aufgebaut hatte. Den fünften hatte er eben schon verdrückt und war immernoch furchtbar hungrig.  
  
"Ist das nicht ein bißchen übertrieben?" fragte Draco hinter seinem Karton voll panierter Hühnerbeinchen.  
  
"Wer im Glashaus sitzt, Malfoy..." mümmelte Harry mit vollem Mund.  
  
Sie grinsten sich an und frühstückten stumm weiter.  
  
... es war seltsam. Der Drang, Malfoy zu würgen, war im Laufe des letzten Tages langsam verschwunden. Und spätestens nach diesem Albtraum mit beinahe tödlichem Ausgang, da konnte man sich nichts vormachen, war irgendetwas... Harry fiel die passende Beschreibung nicht ein. Hätte er es nicht besser gewußt, so war ihm seine Abneigung gegenüber seinem Feind abhanden gekommen. Vielleicht schon seit der Sache mit dem Besenschrank. Oder schon seit der Sache in der Bücherei oder am See. Er wußte es nicht. Und das war auch egal, es war schon schwer genug, es zuzugeben.  
  
Harry blickte verstohlen hinter seinem Burger hervor und musterte Draco abschätzend, der sich McNuggets futternd, in eine Muggelzeitung vertieft hatte.  
  
Dieser Typ gab einem Rätsel auf. Fünf Schuljahre lang hatte man sich immer dank ihm auf ätzenden Gemeinheiten, verletzende Kommentare und gefährliche Scherze verlassen können. Darauf, dass er damit angab, wie reich seine Eltern waren. Und wie stolz er auf seine reinblütige Abstammung war. Darauf, dass er einem durch seine bloße Anwesenheit das Leben schwermachen konnte. Und darauf, dass er Muggel mit ebensolchem Eifer hasste, wie er Harry hasste. Letztes Schuljahr noch, als sein Vater nach Askaban geschickt worden war, hatte Draco Harry noch, bei allem, was ihm heilig war, geschworen, er könne sich nur allzubald die Radieschen von unten ansehen.   
  
Und dann?  
  
Passierte sowas des öfteren, dass Menschen sich dermaßen und völlig unvorhergesehen änderten? Dass sie plötzlich normal mit einem redeten, als hätten sie tatsächlich gesunden Menschenverstand? Oder plötzlich Eigeninitiative zu zeigen schienen? (Denn Harry war sich sicher, auf eine Muggelerkundungstour war Draco sicherlich nicht von seinem Vater geschickt worden.) Eigene Gedanken zu haben schienen? Oder, in diesem Falle, Interesse für Muggel entwickelten und ihren Lieblingsfeind vor dem Tod bewahrten?   
  
War das nicht alles schrecklich seltsam, um nicht zu sagen grotesk?  
  
"Ist was?"   
  
Harry blinzelte und stellte fest, dass Draco ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue kritisch anguckte.  
  
"Äh, nein?"  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du dann mal weiterkauen." schlug Draco vor. "Und nicht glotzen wie ein hypnotisiertes Kanninchen, davon kriegt man nämlich Falten."  
  
Harry kaute gehorsam, schluckte und knurrte: "Sehr witzig, Mann." doch er klang nur halb so angriffslustig wie geplant.  
  
"Nicht wahr?" Draco klimperte mit den Augenlidern. "Mach zu, du hast noch drei Burgel vor dir."  
  
"Burger." korrigierte Harry.   
  
"Von mir aus."   
  
Gegen zehn verließen sie das Restaurant und streunten erneut durch die Straßen. Harry hatte immernoch keinen Plan, was man tun könnte, und so ließen sie sich treiben. Gegen mittag, sie lungerten gerade in der Nähe des Buckingham Palace herum, hielt er es dann nicht mehr aus.  
  
"Warum bist du hier?"  
  
Draco, auf der Lehne der Bank hockend, auf der sie gerade ihr Päuschen einlegten, war gerade dabei, eine Dose Pepsi zu leeren. Er setzte sie ab und sah Harry fragend an.  
  
"Du erwartest jetzt aber keine adäquate Antwort auf die menschliche Komödie im Allgemeinen und den Sinn des Lebens im Besonderen , oder?"  
  
Harry seinerseits zerdrückte seine leere Dose (es war ebenfalls Pepsi gewesen), und seufzte. "Nein, ich meine, warum bist du hier? Ich meine, warum bist du, DU hier in der Muggelwelt? Was willst du eigentlich hier?"  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"Ich sagte doch bereits, ich habe meine Gründe." kam nach einer Weile die Antwort.  
  
"Und jetzt frage ich dich danach." beharrte Harry. "Ich meine, komm schon. Du mußt doch irgendeinen Grund haben, warum du dich hier herumtreibst. Ich meine, du bist..." er stockte.  
  
"Ich dachte, die Todesserfrage hätten wir bereits geklärt." Draco schickte ein undurchsichtiges, vielleicht ein wenig bissiges Lächeln an Harry vorbei ins Nichts.  
  
"Hat es vielleicht was damit zu tun? Mit der Ich-bin-kein-Todesser-Sache?" hakte dieser nach.  
  
Anscheinend lag er nicht so verkehrt. Draco verzog nämlich für eine kurze Sekunde ertappt die Mundwinkel nach unten, bevor sein undurchdringliches Pokerface zurückkehrte.  
  
"Du bist gar nicht so dumm, Potter." sagte er und nahm einen tiefen Schluck Pepsi.  
  
"Nun... was du mir nachts erzählt hast, gehört da wohl auch mit rein." mutmaßte Harry leichthin, holte aus, und warf seine Dose wohlgezielt in einen Papierkorb ein paar Schritte weiter.  
  
Er dachte schon, dass Draco nichts mehr zu diesem Thema sagen würde, so undurchdringlich schwieg der blonde Junge neben ihm. Harry wollte schon aufstehen, als er anfing.  
  
"Mein Vater ist ein Idiot. Er weiß nichts von der Welt. Sein Leben lang ist er nur hinter Voldemort hergerannt. " Es hörte sich eigentlich mehr so an, als würde der Junge zu sich selbst sprechen, aber den Klang in seiner Stimme kannte Harry nur gut. So hatte Draco immer geredet, wenn er von Muggeln sprach, wie über ein besonders ekliges Insekt. Zehn Liter Abscheu sauber durch die Zähne gepresst. Und jetzt...   
  
"Und auch, wenn du es jetzt nicht glauben magst, ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich mich nur auf Informationen aus zweiter Hand verlassen soll. Warum sollte alles wahr sein, was der Alte mir über Muggel erzählt hat? Schließlich hat er es auch nur von einem verblendeten Größenwahnsinnigen."  
  
Harry blickte ihn mißtrauisch an. "Du bist sozusagen zu Forschungszwecken hier." stellte er fest.  
  
"Wenn du's so nennen willst..." Draco knüllte nun seine Dose zusammen, holte aus und warf. Es klapperte, als sie gekonnt neben dem Papierkorb auf den Boden fiel. "Aber um genau zu sein, möchte ich wissen, wo zur Hölle der genaue Unterschied zwischen Schlamm- Muggeln und dieser Achsotollen Reinblütigkeit liegen soll. Oder ob es überhaupt einen gibt. Deshalb bin ich hier. Zufrieden?"  
  
"Hey, warum so böse?" fragte Harry.  
  
Wild blickte Draco ihn an, als müsse er sich rechtfertigen. Als würde die Heftigkeit in seinen Worten ihn davor schützen, dass andere wußten, was in ihm vor sich ging. Und irgendwie fühlte Harry darauf leise Sympathie in sich klingeln.  
  
Der Slytherin seufzte und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.  
  
"Vermutlich ist das mein tiefgehender Selbsthass darüber, dass ich ausgerechnet dir das alles erzähle."  
  
"Ich kenn das Gefühl."  
  
"Hah!"  
  
Erneutes Schweigen stülpte sich über die beiden Jungen, trotz des Lärms der Stadt um sie herum. Aber es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen. Sie wußten beide etwas vom anderen, was sonst niemand wußte. Etwas über den Tod, und etwas über Zweifel. Es fühlte sich fast vertraut an.  
  
"Hey." meinte Harry schließlich. "Warum amüsieren wir uns nicht mal zur Abwechslung?"  
  
"Hört sich nach 'nem guten Plan an." war die Antwort. "Und das, obwohl er von dir ist."  
  
Vermutlich war es überall dasselbe, dass Kinos nach Popcorn und altem Teppich rochen. Aber Harry konnte das nicht so genau beurteilen, er war nie sehr oft im Kino gewesen.   
  
Immerhin hatte er ein paar Jahre unter einer Treppe bei seinen cholerischen Verwandeten wohnen müssen. Eine ziemlich gute Ausrede, wie er fand.Doch selbst wenn man das mit einbezog, er hatte er trotzdem zwei ganze Male geschafft, sich davon zu schleichen und ins Kino zu kommen.   
  
Ein Mal hatte er sich Terminator II - Judgement Day (tm) angesehen; dummerweise war er damals noch sehr jung und kapierte die Hälfte der Handlung nicht. (Und außerdem hatte er noch zwei Wochen später Albträume, von einem Feind, der zerfließen konnte, hinter ihm her war, und ihn aus irgendeinem Grund mit zwei Minigolfschlägern umbringen wollte.) Er fand nur die eine Szene komisch mit dem Cop und dem Foto. "Haben Sie diesen Jungen schon mal gesehen?" Zum Brüllen komisch, auch wenn er nicht ganz verstand, wieso.  
  
Der zweite Film war dann, nur kurze Zeit nach dem Terminator-Desaster einer von Disney gewesen. Er wußte nicht mehr welcher. Aber es war einer von denen, wo ständig alle sangen und tanzten und am Ende alles gut wurde. Er hatte sich ziemlich verarscht gefühlt als er nach 85 Minuten Glück am Fließband wieder in den Ligusterweg und damit seine alltägliche Misere zurückkehren mußte.  
  
Von beiden Malen hatte Onkel Vernon nichts gewußt, und das war auch gut so. Er hätte Harry wahrscheinlich mit Freuden das Rückgrat zerbröselt; mit bloßen Händen versteht sich.  
  
Nachdem sie eine Weile gegangen waren, hatten sie doch tatsächlich ein Kino gefunden, dass einen Film spielte, der halbwegs interressant zu sein schien. Draco blickte reichlich skeptisch drein, aber Harry packte ihn am Handgelenk, zerrte ihn hinein und bezahlte zwei Logenplätze und einen Jumboeimer Popcorn.  
  
Der Film selbst war ziemlich gut, fand Harry. Es ging um einen Computerhacker (wobei Harry nicht wirklich wußte, was das war), der plötzlich feststellte, dass die ganze Welt nicht echt war. Die Menschen wurden von Maschinen in einer Art Koma gehalten, damit Energie gewonnen wurde. Aber bevor er das alles rausfand passierten so einige Sachen, unter anderem wuchs im plötzlich der Mund zu und ihm wurde von ein paar Investmentbankern was echt ekelhaftes in den Bauchnabel gepflanzt. (An dieser Stelle sah Harry, wie Draco neben ihm das Gesicht verzog.) Die meiste Zeit prügelten sich die Leute auf echt elegante Weise, und die Kamera fuhr herum, dass einem echt schlecht werden konnte. Aber da gab es ein paar Gedanken, die in Harrys Kopf blieben und sich fortsetzten...  
  
...die meisten Menschen leben glücklich in ihrer kleinen Welt. Solange es ihnen gut geht, kümmern sie sich nicht um das, was passiert. Kümmern sich nicht um das Elend um sie herum, denn sie wollen es nicht sehen. Es macht sie traurig, es lenkt sie ab. Und darum stürzen sie sich in Unterhaltung, Drogen und Parties und lenken sich ab. Ignorieren das Offensichtliche. Aber sie müssen es auch nicht wissen. Sie sind teil eines großen Systems, da muß sie nichts um sie herum kümmern...  
  
...woher kenn ich das nur?  
  
Ist es nicht überall genauso? Wir sind so sorglos. Das einzige, was uns kümmern muß, sind ein paar schlechte Noten. Aber uns geht es gut, es geht uns gut. Wir leben ein gemütliches Leben. Man kümmert sich um uns. Es ist immer mehr als genug zu essen da. Es ist warm. Wir sind beschäftigt. Wir leben vor uns hin. Und das ist gut so, denn wir wissen, wir sind die Guten.   
  
Die Bösen, das sind die anderen. Und Lord Voldemort...  
  
Wenn diese Bedrohung vorbei ist, leben wir endlich in Ruhe weiter in unserem kleinen Cocon der Glückseeligkeit. Funktionieren, konsumieren und denken nicht nach. Stellen keine Fragen. Sind nicht unbequem. Hören auf die Lehrer. Leben nach Regeln. Sehen, was wir sehen sollen. Konzentrieren uns nur auf uns.  
  
Aber was?  
  
Was wäre wenn auch das alles nur eine große Lüge wäre? Woher weiß ich denn, dass Dumbledore immer recht hat? Woher weiß ich, dass meine Freunde es ehrlich mit mir meinen? Woher weiß ich, dass alle Slytherins schlecht sind? Woher weiß ich, was richtig und was falsch ist? Will ich die Wahrheit überhaupt wissen? Oder will ich lieber weiter in meiner kleinen Welt leben, geschützt vor unnötigem Wissen, Informationen, die weh tun, die mich nachts nicht schlafen lassen?   
  
Aber ich kann nicht zurück. Ich weiß schon zuviel, habe zuviel gelesen über die Welt da draußen, als dass ich es ignorieren könnte.Ich muß sie sehen!   
  
Richtig oder Falsch? Erkenntnis oder Ahnungslosigkeit? Blau oder Rot?  
  
Ich muß es wissen!  
  
"Hey, alles klar bei dir? Du kippst dauernd nach vorne."  
  
Harry blinzelte wieder, vor seinen Augen materialisierte sich die Leinwand. Kugeln flogen auf ihn zu, ein schwarzer Mantel flatterte, jemand ruderte mit den Armen, schwindelerregende Perspektiven rasten im Kreis herum.  
  
"Ja, alles okay." zischte er zu Draco zurück.  
  
"Der Film ist klasse. Du hättest mir sagen können, dass Muggel auch bewegliche Bilder haben."  
  
"Tja, kannste mal sehen..."  
  
Draußen fiel ein dreckiger, kalter Nieselregen und es dämmerte bereits. Harry schlug den Kragen seiner Jacke hoch und bedeutete Draco, ihm zu folgen.  
  
Sie trabten schweigend nebeneinander her, die Straße hinab, vorbei an frierenden Leuten, die im Feiernabendverkehr nach hause eilten. Oder in den nächsten Pub. Und genau da landeten Harry und sein Begleiter, nachdem sie knapp eine Stunde lang im Regen herumgerannt waren.  
  
"Sieht nicht viel anders aus, als bei uns." war Dracos Kommentar.  
  
Harry wußte nicht recht, wie er mit dem Jungen umgehen sollte. Er wirkte ihm entschieden zu aufgeräumt und gut gelaunt, seit sie das Kino verlassen hatten. "Zumindest warm und trocken." murmelte er und klemmte sich an einen Tisch am Fenster.  
  
"Lass mal, ich hol was zu trinken." teilte ihm Draco mit und entschwand in Richtung Tresen.  
  
Harry fühlte sich etwas unwohl. Er wußte nicht genau, wie die Leute es hier mit dem Alkoholausschank hielten, oder ob Minderjährige überhaupt in Kneipen reindurften.  
  
Zumindest der Wirt schien zumindest den jungen Slytherin nicht für minderjährig zu halten. Draco kehrte zurück und stellte vor Harry ein ziemlich großes Bier auf den Tisch.   
  
"Äh..." machte er. "Du weißt, was das ist, oder?"  
  
"Bier nehme ich an." Draco zuckte die Schultern, setzte sich Harry gegenüber hin und hob sein Glas. "Auf die Gesundheit, Potter."  
  
"Auf die Gesundheit." murmelte Harry und sie stießen an.  
  
Schon irgendwie seltsam. Jetzt saßen sie hier und tranken Bier wie alte Freunde. Letztes Jahr um diese Zeit hätten sie sich vermutlich noch die Köpfe eingeschlagen. Aber letztes Jahr hatte Harry ja auch noch ansatzweise daran geglaubt, dass die Welt ein angenehmer Ort sein konnte, wenn man sich nur genug Müge gab. Furchtbar, wie schnell sich alles änderte.  
  
"Du siehst aus, als hätte die jemand den Schnuller geklaut." sprach ihn Draco an. "Hockst da und starrst in dein Bier. Du sollst es trinken, nicht nur dran riechen."  
  
"Oh, sorry." Harry trank. Es schmeckte bitter, aber ihm wurde warm.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Du bist schrecklich, Potter."  
  
"Danke für die Blumen." seufzte Harry.  
  
"Oh nein!"  
  
"Was, oh nein?"  
  
Harry blickte sein Gegenüber irritiert an. Der leerte gerade sein Bier in großen Schlucken, stellte es dann mit einem leisen, dennoch bestimmten knallen auf den Tisch zurück und blickte Harry fest in die Augen. "Du hast ihn schon wieder."  
  
"Was hab ich schon wieder?"  
  
"Diesen herzerweichende Blick." erklärte ihm Draco. "Du guckst, als wärest du wieder in deine Teenagerdepression zurück verfallen. Dieses ganze Die-Welt-ist-schlecht-Gesülze. Als nächstes hörst du wieder auf, was zu essen, rennst durch die Straßen, wie ein Zombie, und schreibst suizidiale Gedichte."  
  
"Ich hab noch nie Gedichte geschrieben." verteidigte sich Harry beleidigt.   
  
"Aber es würde passen."  
  
"Seh ich wirklich deprimiert aus?" fragte Harry nach. "Ich dachte, ich guck ganz normal. Wie ich immer gucke."  
  
"Ein Glück nicht." sagte Draco gerade. "Dann würdest du der Welt noch viel, viel mehr auf die Nerven gehen, als das ohnehin schon der Fall ist."  
  
"Was kümmert es dich?"  
  
"Weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht bin ich ja bekloppt." grinste Draco und seine grauen Augen wurden zu amüsierten Schlitzen. "Aber weißt du was, Potter? Du bist interessant, Hölle, ja, das bist du."  
  
"Bitte nicht du auch noch." seufzte Harry. "Ich dachte, zumindest du wüßtest, dass es nicht so ist. Immerhin sind wir sowas wie Feinde."  
  
"Genau gegenteilig." behauptete Draco. "Wenn der Feind nicht mal interessant ist, ist er nicht würdig dein Feind zu sein."  
  
"Klingt wie von 'nem weisen Chinesen."  
  
"Ist aber von mir."  
  
"Wie dem auch sei, Voldemort wäre demnach nicht mein Feind. Mittlerweile nervt er mich nur noch. Der war noch nie interessant."  
  
"Das meinte ich eben mit interessant, Potter." erklärte Draco. "Fünf Jahre lang warst du der Saubermann der Schule, dann drehst du eines Tages durch, wirst zur antisozialen Socke, kritisierst das System, haust ab, und kommst zu ähnlichen Schlüssen wie ich, der, wie du schon ganz richtig bemerkt hast, sowas wie dein Feind bin. Das finde ich ehrlich gesagt, äußerst interessant."  
  
"Dito." murmelte Harry und machte sein Bier leer. Seine schlechte Laune fiel von ihm ab. Ob das am Bier oder der Unterhaltung lag, wußte er nicht recht.  
  
"Auch noch eins?"  
  
"Wieso nicht. Es ist noch früh und wir sind noch so furchtbar jung..." 


	13. 12: ol' death whisper

Der diesjährige Harry-Potter-gehört-nicht-mir-Preis geht an: MICH  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
12: Ol' Death Whisper  
  
Draco hatte sich immer gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, betrunken zu sein. Nicht, dass er nie etwas getrunken hatte. Bei den Geschäftsessen seines Vaters hatte es für jeden zum guten Ton gehört, von Vaters Hausmarke zu versuchen. Und anschließend gab es dann ein kühles Dribblingsbier. (Sein Vater mochte ein Rassist sein, aber zumindest war er auch ein Gourmet, oder er bezeichnete sich zumindest gern als einen.) Auch für den Sohn des Hauses, obschon seine Mutter stets energisch protestiert hatte.   
  
Aber betrinken? Höchstens daheim, aber sich alleine die Kante zu geben, und sei es mit Vaters Hausmarke, war Draco nie verlockend genug erschienen. Und in Hogwarts? Die Lehrer dort hatten zwar in etwa so viel Ahnung von Pädagogik wie ein cholerischer Eishockeyspieler von Ikebana, aber Besäufnisse wären nicht ohne Konsequenzen geblieben.  
  
Und nun wankte er gegen zehn Uhr nachts aus einer Muggelkneipe in den Nieselregen, leicht benommen von den sieben Bieren, die er intus hatte. Auf ihn stützte sich ein sternhagelvoller Harry Potter und lallte undeutlich irgendeinen Stimmungsschlager vor sich hin.  
  
Was für ein Bild.  
  
Sein Vater würde durchdrehen.  
  
"O~kay, mein Freund..." seine Zunge fühlte sich schwer an. "Weißt du noch, wo es lang ging?"  
  
"Nattchürlich w-weissich wos langeht." erklärte Harry, halb auf seiner Schulter.  
  
"Ich meinte, tzum Hotel."  
  
"Ach so."   
  
Nachdenkliche Stille, und dann: "Keine Ahnung. Versuchssochmal... nach da!"  
  
Draco wandte sich umständlich in die Richtung, in die Harrys wackeliger Finger zeigte und ging los, wobei er das Gefühl hatte, dass er nicht mehr würde bremsen können. Die Trunkenheit waberte sanft und beschwingt durch seinen Geist. Alles an ihm fühlte sich leicht an, besonders sein Kopf. Fühlte sich wirklich nicht schlecht an.  
  
"Nichso schschnell." verlangte Harry.  
  
"Hör ma, immerhin weiß ich noch, wie man gradeaus läuft." meckerte Draco nach links oben.  
  
"Ich komm nichmehr hinterher..." maulte Harry undeutlich.  
  
"Heulsuse."  
  
"Selber."  
  
Draco seufzte und versuchte, seinen Gang etwas zu kontrollieren. Doch, er hatte ordentlich einen im Tee. Das konnte er ohne Übertreibung sagen. Harry allerdings schien noch eine ganze Ecke weniger zu vertragen als er. Aber das hatte ihn anscheinend nicht daran gehindert, ungefähr drei Bier mehr zu trinken.   
  
"La Palomaa Oheeee..." klang es in Dracos Ohr.  
  
Die Schatten, die hinter ihnen aus den Ecken wuchsen, nahm er nicht wahr. Sie flossen langsam durch die Winkel, wie schwarzes Wasser, beinahe unsichtbar für die Passanten. Lautlos nahmen sie die Verfolgung auf...  
  
Komisch, aber er hatte das Gefühl, innerlich immer ruhiger zu werden, je länger er mit diesem... diesem Vollidioten herumhing. Kurzzeitig hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diese Ruhe zu ignorieren, aber sie war einfach zu angenehm.  
  
Es war schon bei ihrer Ankunft in dieser verrückten Stadt so gewesen. Draco hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, was... naja, er hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung gehabt. Über die Stadt. Über U-Bahnen und Kinos. Oder dass es bei Muggeln genauso ablief, wenn man etwas kaufen wollte. Man gab irgendein Zahlungsmittel her und bekam dafür etwas. Klar, eigentlich hätte man sich sowas denken können. Aber wenn man von Kindheit an eingetrichtert bekommt, das Schl-... Muggel auf dem geistigen Entwicklungsstand einer Protozoe und ohnehin nicht mal den Dreck im Schuhprofil wert sind, beginnt man, sich eine seltsame Phantasiewelt aufzubauen.  
  
Und vor allen Dingen glaubte man, dass eine Welt ohne Magie nicht funktionieren könnte... aber zumindest die Muggel kamen ganz gut damit zurecht, wie es schien. Er hatte bis jetzt noch niemanden lauthals darüber klagen hören, dass sein Auto nicht fliegen könne. (Obschon sich Draco ziemlich sicher war, dass sie es manchmal taten; er hatte den Verkehr in der Innenstadt gesehen.)  
  
Und Harry... wußte all diese Dinge. Er war damit aufgewachsen. Er wußte, wie man hier lebte, wie man sich benahm, was ein Burgel war... Burger, pardon, und dass Zementlaster einem staunenden Landei, das auf der Höhe seines Kulturschocks unvermittelt mitten auf der Straße stehenblieb und glotzte, keinesfalls auswichen... (Hinterher war Draco sich unglaublich dämlich vorgekommen. Natürlich wußte er, was Autos waren. Aber für ihn war es etwas völlig neues, durch die Straßen einer Muggelstadt zu gehen und sie aus der Nähe zu betrachten, nicht nur von Weitem oder vom Inneren eines Wagens selbst...)  
  
Es war seltsam, aber dieser wirre Ameisenhaufen namens Muggellondon funktionierte auch ohne Magie ganz prächtig.   
  
Draco fragte sich, ob sein Vater das wußte.  
  
Und er fragte sich, ob sich, wenn er irgendetwas wüßte, irgendetwas ändern würde.  
  
Eher zweifelhaft. Verbohrte Menschen, mutmaßte Draco, ändern ihre Meinung nur selten, und seien die Argumente noch so einleuchtend.  
  
... und er fragte sich, warum dieser singende Kartoffelsack auf seiner Schulter so viel zu seinem inneren Gleichgewicht beitrug.   
  
Er wußte nicht wieso, aber Harry schien ihn, auf einer unterschwelligen Ebene, zu verstehen. Er hatte das Gefühl, trotz der immensen, Jahre währenden Antiphatie, hatte sich in den letzten Wochen eine unterschwellige Form der Kommunikation entwickelt, die die gewohnten Feindseligkeiten unmöglich zu machen schienen. Vielmehr hatte er das Gefühl, er sagte etwas, und der Junge *wußte* wovon Draco redete.   
  
Allerdings, selbst bevor er das mit der Kommunikation gemerkt hatte, war da dieses kranke Gefühl der Verbundenheit zu seinem Todfeind gewesen, dass ihn Nachts von grünen Augen hatte träumen und ihn sich tagsüber um die schwarzhaarige Jammergestalt sorgen lassen, die angeblich der größte Held der magischen Welt war.  
  
Kurzzeitig, kurz vor der Geschichte im Besenschrank, hatte ihn schleichende Panik erfasst, hatte er sich gefragt, ob er plötzlich schwul geworden wäre und sich in Harry verliebt hätte oder sowas...  
  
...aber es war ganz anders. Vielleicht war es genauso dicht dran, wie es davon entfernt war. Er konnte es nicht sagen. Er wußte nur, dass er sich, vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nicht nur frei sondern auch... verstanden fühlte.  
  
Und das beruhigte ungemein.  
  
Er blinzelte.  
  
Natürlich hatten sie sich verlaufen. Das war so klar, wie dass die Straße plötzlich menschenleer erschien und sie sich in einem düsteren Stadtteil befanden, den vermutlich nicht mal Harry kannte. Alles schien finsterer als nötig. Die Häuser schlossen sich wie steile Wände eines Canyons um sie, hatten ein bedrohliches Schwarz angenommen. Das spärliche Licht der Straßenlaternen schimmerte bläulich-weiß in den Pfützen auf dem Asphalt, und selbst der schien eine angriffslustige Konsistenz gewonnen zu haben.  
  
Das plötzliche Adrenalin in seinem Blut vertrieb das Wabern des Alkohols langsam aus seinem Kopf.  
  
"Todesser!" fuhr es durch seinen Kopf in brennenden Alarmfarben.  
  
Er wußte es!  
  
Sie waren hier, hatten sie gefunden und warteten nur auf den richtigen Moment!  
  
Harry lallte noch immer vor sich hin.  
  
"Potter." zischte er und fummelte in seiner Manteltasche nach seinem Zauberstab. "Komm auf die Füße, hier stimmt was nicht."  
  
"Stimmtwasnich?" murmelte Harry zufrieden in sein Ohr und klammerte sich an ihn. "Isdochalles inordnung, willnich aufstehn"  
  
Draco blickte sich nervös um, konnte in der Finsternis aber nichts entdecken, was das panische Kribbeln in seiner Magengrube erklären könnte. Kein Todesser war zu sehen. Nur nächtliche Finsternis einer nächtlichen Gasse. Aber das mußte leider nichts heißen.  
  
Mist! So ging es, wenn man betrunken in einer Stadt, nein, in einer Welt herumrannte, die man nicht kannte. Dann waren Situationen wie diese quasi vorprogrammiert.  
  
"Lass den Scheiß!" fauchte er und schüttelte Harry ab. Schnell ergriff er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. An einen Ausnüchterungszauber hätte er gleich denken können, das stimmte. Aber wenn man sich um des Betrunkenseins Willen betrank, machte so was nicht viel Sinn. Jetzt allerdings brauchten sie wenn sie Pech hatten, einen klaren Kopf, um...  
  
Man konnte sehen, wie der Fluch bei Harry wirkte, wie die Trunkenheit von ihm abfiel wie eine zu große Jacke. Er taumelte ein paar Schritte und stand dann kerzengrade.  
  
"Was soll das?" fauchte er. "Ich war grade so gut drauf."  
  
Draco wandte den Zauber auch auf sich selbst an und spürte, wie seine Gedanken wieder klar wurden.  
  
"Irgendjemand ist hier." flüsterte er.  
  
Harrys Gesicht nahm kurz einen erschrockenen Ausdruck an, dann sah er sich um. "Wie hier?" flüsterte er zurück. "Ich sehe niemanden."  
  
"Um so schlimmer." zischte Draco. "Jetzt bräuchte man Besen."  
  
"Malfoy, hier darf man keine Magie anwenden, die Muggel..." begann Harry, fing dann jedoch Dracos Blick auf und schwieg. Sie wußten beide, sollten tatsächlich Todesser hier sein, machte es keinen Unterschied mehr, ob Anwendung von Magie in Muggelnähe verboten war oder nicht.  
  
"Lass uns abhauen." schlug er stattdessen vor, doch bevor sich einer von beiden in irgendeine Richtung bewegen konnte, rief irgendjemand  
  
"Ey!"  
  
Die vier Typen waren wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich auf der Straße aufgetaucht. Groß und bullig, trugen trotz der Dunkelheit Sonnenbrillen. Draco fühlte sich unwillkürlich an die schwarz gekleideten Typen aus dem Film vorhin erinnert. Alle in schwarz, edle Klamotten, wie es schien. Goldkettchen. Zwei von ihnen hatten sich ein weißes Tuch um den Kopf gebunden und einer hatte einen Bart am Rand des Gesichts, der sich wie eine braune Schnur um die Kieferlinie zog. Sah aus wie ein Schmutzrand um Hemdsärmel.  
  
Ruhigen Schrittes kamen sie auf sie zu, breitbeinig, trugen die Selbstsicherheit einer Straßengang für jeden sichtbar. Ihre Hände hatten sie in die Taschen gesteckt, nur einer von ihnen hatte etwas helles in der Hand blitzen. Draco blickte hinter sich und erblickte nochmal drei von der Sorte.  
  
Eingekreist.  
  
Wundervoll.   
  
Es verging vielleicht eine Minute, in denen sich die Typen um sie herum aufbauten und man sich gegenseitig abschätzte, bis schließlich einer von ihnen, vermutlich ihr Chef, aber das war Spekulation, das Wort erhob.  
  
"Was macht ihr zwei Hübschen denn hier?" Er klang wie eine lange nicht mehr geölte Tür.   
  
Eine typische Frage, und Draco ahnte, worauf sie hinauslaufen würde. Unser Revier, blablabla, Gold, in diesem Falle Geld her, blablabla, und am Ende gab es wenn man Glück hatte eine blutige Nase. Aber es waren keine Todesser sondern nur ein paar Muggel, die auf hart machten und allein das beruhigte ihn etwas. Allerdings dieses Gefühl von Panik, dass er eben gehabt hatte, war noch nicht verschwunden. Sie waren noch hier, das wußte er, doch sie hielten sich in den Schatten, warteten, lauerten...  
  
"Ich meine, zwei Schwuchteln wie ihr in unserem Revier" (na bitte) " und da dachten wir uns, wir kommen mal vorbei und kümmern uns um euch."  
  
Noch mehr Messer blitzten im Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung. Jetzt war die Drohung perfekt.  
  
"Wir waren gerade dabei, die malerische Architektur eingehender zu betrachten." erklärte Draco, seine Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus. "Und wie steht's mit euch?"  
  
Wer immer die Kerle waren, vermutlich irgendwelche Jugendliche, die nichts besseres zu tun hatten, als spätabends harmlose Leute aufzumischen, schlechtes Graffity an Wände zu sprühen und sich selbst wahrscheinlich Sharks oder so nannten, mit solchen Antworten schienen sie nicht umgehen zu können. Zumindest dauerte es einige Sekunden und ein verblüfftes Grunzen, bis die Antwort kam.  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an, Wichser."  
  
"Dacht ich mir." knurrte Harry neben ihm.  
  
Draco blickte für einen kurzen Moment zu ihm. Was er sah, war ihm nur allzu bekannt. Er hatte immerhin knapp fünf Jahre Zeit gehabt, Harrys Gesicht eingehend zu studieren, wenn der Junge wütend wurde. Und das hatte er oft getan, sobald Draco in der Nähe gewesen war. Wie ein Pawlowscher Reflex hatten sich seine Brauen zusammengezogen und hatte sich eine steile Falte auf der Stirn gebildet, die seiner Narbe eine zusätzliche Welle verpasste. Sein linkes Augenlied hatte mit der Zeit angefangen, leicht zu zucken und sein Mund wurde zu einem schmalen, verbissenen Strich. Und jedes Mal, kurz bevor er vor der Explosion stand, sträubten sich tatsächlich seine Haare, was nicht weiter auffiel, da sie ohnehin immer in jede Richtung abstanden.  
  
Aber momentan sah Harry aus wie ein Igel.  
  
"Bau keinen Scheiß, Potter." zischte er ihm zu. "Von mir aus sind's nur Muggel, aber sie sehen nicht so aus, als wären sie sehr geduldig und verständnisvoll, was deine pubertären Wutausbrüche angeht."  
  
Doch es war zu spät.  
  
"Glaubt du denn, so ein paar dämliche Pädophile machen mir Angst?" bellte Harry ihn an und dann nochmal :"Glaubt ihr denn, so ein paar dämliche Pferdeficker machen mir Angst?" in Richtung der verdutzten Gang. "Guckt euch doch an. So ein paar lächerliche Jammergestalten mit den Hosen in den Kniekehlen kommen angewackelt und bedrohen uns mit ihrem dämlichen Taschenmesser. Kommt ihr euch nicht selbst erbärmlich vor?"  
  
"Harry..." Draco versuchte es nochmal, doch Harry hatte zu Grinsen angefangen.   
  
"Ich kenne solche Leute." Er sah gruselig aus. "Halten sich für die Größten. Trampeln auf den Kleineren rum und machen einem den ganzen Tag das Leben schwer."  
  
"Hört mal," unterbrach sie diesmal ein anderer Typ, der mit dem Bart und dem Messer. "warum gebt ihr kleinen Weichflöten uns nicht einfach euer Geld, und wir lassen euch vielleicht in Ruhe."  
  
"Ja, dann könnt ihr euch in aller Ruhe gegenseitig einen runterholen."  
  
"Wir werden auch nicht weiter stören."  
  
Gelächter.  
  
Und an Draco flatterte Harry vorbei, die Spitze seines Mantelsaums berührte kurz seine Wange. Und dann war alles voll von Blitzen und Geschrei.  
  
Wie gelähmt stand Draco da und vor ihm lief der seltsamste Film der Welt ab.  
  
Er sah, wie Harry in schnellen Sprüngen auf die Gang zurannte, einer von ihnen bekam einen eleganten Tritt in die Leistengegend. Gleichzeitig beschrieb Harrys Hand einen silbernen Bogen in der Luft und zwei Blitze aus seinem Zauberstab trafen krachend auf zwei weitere Gangmitglieder, die umfielen wie nasse Säcke. Mehr Blitze und immer mehr Blitze. Draco hörte einen der Jungen vor Schmerzen schreien, er sah Harry hochspringen, sah den Anführer der Gang wie er auf Harry zurannte, sah, wie er Harrys Schuh mitten ins Gesicht bekam.  
  
Nie hätte Draco gedacht, dass der Junge zu sowas in der Lage war.  
  
Vielleicht war er es auch gar nicht. Vielleicht war es nur die Wut, die unbändige Wut, die er in Harrys Augen sah, die durch die Venen des Jungen floß. Er konnte sie fast fühlen, als er sah, wie der schwarzhaarige Junge wie ein Racheengel ganz allein sieben großgewachsene Kerle fertigmachte. Konnte fühlen, wie Frust sich seinen Weg bahnte, jahrelanger Ärger, Wut und Zorn, die in diesem Moment, vielleicht beeinflußt vom Restalkohol, der Angst und jugendlicher Raserei über das Elend der Welt, völlig unvermutet hervorgebrochen war, wie ein Staudamm, bei dessen Bau ein winziger Riss übersehen worden war.  
  
Und dann..  
  
Sie rannten davon.  
  
"Verpisst euch!!" schraubte sich Harrys hystersiche Stimme durch die Nacht. Und dann verklang ihr eiliges Getrappel in der Finsternis und es wurde still.  
  
Nur noch sie beide waren da, er und ein schwer atmender Harry. Völlig allein.  
  
Auch die Panik in seinem Magen war verschwunden, wie die wässrige Finsternis, die zurück in die Schatten geflossen war.   
  
Irgendein Brückengeländer.  
  
Irgendeine Schnellstraße in ihrem Rücken.   
  
Die Lichter der Autos hinterließen bunte Schlieren in der Luft.   
  
Es hatte aufgehört zu nieseln.  
  
In stummer Eintracht lehnten sie nebeneinander am Geländer und blickten hinab in die mitternächtliche Schwärze des Wassers unter ihnen.  
  
Die Stadt lag ihnen zu Füßen, leuchtete in die Nacht hinein wie ein bizarres Juwel Milliarden funkelnder Lichter.   
  
"Verstehst du jetzt?"  
  
"Versteh ich was jetzt?"   
  
"Alle sind wahnsinnig. Die Welt ist voll solcher Leute." Harrys Stimme klang dumpf.  
  
"Ganz offensichtlich." Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Draco nicht wußte, was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Es ist, als ob... als ob es nur noch Schlechtes geben würde."  
  
"Zumindest eine ganze Menge davon."  
  
Harry erwiderte nichts. Wortlos nahm er einen tiefen Schluck aus der Whiskeyflasche, die er sich gekauft hatte, nachdem sie wieder wußten, wo sie waren. Offensichtlich hatte er beschlossen, wieder betrunken zu werden. Draco hatte ebenfalls probiert. Es schmeckte wie Möbelpolitur.  
  
Aber es entzündete die angenehm leichte Wärme in seinem Körper erneut.  
  
"Ist es deswegen?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Naja, bist du deswegen so mitgenommen? Denkst du, alle Menschen sind ignorante Arschlöcher?"  
  
"Zu einem hoffnungslos großen Teil." murmelte Harry. "Sie benehmen sich zumindest so. Sie sind schlecht und egoistisch und überall herrscht nur Gewalt und Hass. Du solltest mal Nachrichten gucken. Und solche Typen wie eben sind nur die Spitze des Eisbergs."  
  
"Dein Auftritt war aber auch nicht ohne." gab Draco zu bedenken. "Die können von Glück sagen, dass du sie nicht umgebracht hast."  
  
Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. "Ja." sagte er schließlich.  
  
"Zornig, hm."  
  
"Worauf du wetten kannst." lachte Harry bitter und reichte ihm die Flasche. Draco trank einen weiteren Schluck und fühlte die Flüssigkeit wie öliges Feuer in seinem Rachen.   
  
"Bestens." meinte er nur. "Schön zu wissen, dass auch die Muggelwelt voll von Arschgeigen und Wahnsinnigen ist."  
  
"Das findest du schön?"  
  
"Sagen wir, es bestätigt meine Theorie." sagte er und gab Harry die Flasche zurück. "Es macht sie mehr und mehr gleich."  
  
Er lächelte und sah in verwunderte grüne Augen.  
  
Irgendwann lagen sie auf dem Bett im Hotelzimmer.  
  
Eine halbleere Whiskeyflasche rollte über den Teppich. Draußen rauschte der nächtliche Verkehr.  
  
Über den Fernseher flimmerten vage Bilder von einem Krieg irgendwo in der Wüste. Eine demonstrierende Menschenmasse zog die Fäuse schüttelnd und rufend durch eine mittägliche Straße. Sie trugen etwas, es war länglich, sah menschlich aus und war mit einem weißen Tuch zugedeckt, das mit Blumen geschmückt worden war. Kein Laut war zu hören, denn Harry hatte den Ton abgestellt.   
  
Draco schaltete um.   
  
Fernsehwerbung war zwar faszinierend, aber Draco war zu müde um zu kapieren, was sie von ihm wollten.  
  
"Kein Wunder, dass die Muggel so komisch sind," murmelte er. "den ganzen Tag Bilder vom Krieg zu sehen, und im nächsten Moment das tolle neue Waschpulver sowieso..."  
  
"Ja, ziemlich krank..." murmelte Harry. Der Junge lag in all seiner Schlaksigkeit lang ausgestreckt auf neben Draco auf den weißen Laken, immernoch in Jeans und T-Shirt, und war wohl schon jenseits von gut und böse. Erschöpfung und Alkohol hatten ihn schließlich hingeworfen.  
  
Sie hatten zusammen versucht, den Whiskey leer zu machen, doch es hatte nicht geklappt.  
  
Umso mehr für morgen.  
  
Schließlich schaltete Draco den Fernseher aus, das Bild schrumpfte mit einem traurigen Seufzen in sich zusammen und er ließ sich erschöpft rücklings in die Kissen fallen.  
  
"Warnlangertag..." hörte er Harry neben sich, leise, müde und seltsam melancholisch.  
  
"Ja." murmelte er zurück und fühlte, wie die Müdigkeit seine Beine hochschwappte.  
  
"War trotzdem irgendwie... ein guter Tag."  
  
"Ich... hast recht...das Kino war toll."  
  
"Yo..."  
  
Stille.  
  
"Sag mal..." kam es von Harry, als Draco dachte, er wäre bereits eingeschlafen, "...warst du je am Meer, Draco?"  
  
"Weiß nich..." er wußte es tatsächlich nicht mehr. "Wahrscheinlich nicht..."  
  
"Auch nich."  
  
"Ich würd gern mal hin... ich hab's noch nie gesehen."  
  
"Hm... ja, wär schön..." hörte er sich sagen.   
  
"Lass und hinfahren..."  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ans Meer... lass uns ans Meer fahren... bin noch nie dagewesen."  
  
"...hast du schon gesagt... ich auch nicht... hab ich auch schon gesagt, oder?"  
  
"...ja..."  
  
"...'kay, Harry.... lass uns... ans Meer fahren..."  
  
"..."  
  
"..." 


	14. 13 kaperfahrt

HP nich meins. u,u Verdammt! Warum nich mir? Warum zum Teil Hollywood? Welt sein unfair. *ausdrucksweiseverlorenhat*  
  
@lost_dope: harr, ja, die szene mit dem ausziehschlafsofa... jetzt wo du's sagst, ist mir erst hinterher aufgefallen. ^^;;;  
  
@ainaredien: ja, sie werden betrunken. Um genau zu sein werden sie hackenkackenbreit, aber ich versteh nicht ganz, was die welt an zwei besoffenen Teenagern findet ^,~ Da waren noch zehn andere, die unbedingt wollten, dass Harry Draco unter den Tisch säuft, oder umgekehrt. *kicherz*  
  
@Frozen: Also, das war maln LANGES review. Ich hatte dir ne Mail geschrieben, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie angekommen ist. Wenn nicht, äh... sag mir doch bitte, wie man dieses authorisationsdingens freischaltet. Ich bin hier ein hoffnungsloser newby und kenn mich null aus. ^^;;;;;  
  
Also, n DICKES DANKE an euch alle, es spornt saumäßig an, wenn man rückmeldung kriegt. ^^ Und jetzt lest schön brav. ^~  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
13: kaperfahrt  
  
*...don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head...*  
  
Früher waren in Twinky-Riegeln immer ein Aufkleber drin gewesen. Aber früher war ja alles besser gewesen.  
  
Er zerknüllte die Verpackung zu einem kleinen Bällchen und schnippte es missmutig ins Gepäcknetz gegenüber. Dann verspeiste er den Riegel (der schmeckte auch irgendwie anders als früher, wahrscheinlich taten sie jetzt weniger Nüsse rein), und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus in das grüngraue Einerlei, das in verwischten Schlieren vorbeieilte.  
  
Was für eine Schnapsidee, sich in den nächstbesten Zug zu setzen, der irgendwie ans Meer fuhr. Was für eine Schnapsidee, das zu tun, ohne zu wissen, wo man landen würde.   
  
Eine Schnapsidee im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Harry tat immernoch der Kopf weh.  
  
Draco war ein Idiot. Warum hatte er ihn nicht davon abgehalten erst einen Kasten Starkbier und hinterher noch einen Viertelliter des schlimmsten Whiskeys, der jemals durch die Destille gerauscht war, zu trinken?  
  
Vermutlich war er selber zu sehr mit Trinken beschäftigt gewesen.  
  
Mißmutig kaute er auf seinem Riegel herum und versuchte gleichzeitig, das verbiesterte Ziepen hinter seinen Schläfen zu ignorieren. Es klappte nicht wirklich.  
  
Komisch. Letzte Woche noch war die Welt wenn nicht normal, so doch wenigstens vorrausschaubar gewesen. Ein geregelter Tagesablauf, mittelalterliche Lehrer, drei Mahlzeiten plus Tee, und selbst die Todesser waren irgendwie berechenbar gewesen. Zumindest hatte man sich darauf verlassen können, dass sie grausam und schlecht waren im Gegensatz zu... naja, zu der anderen Seite eben. Dumbledore und der Orden und alles.  
  
Geregelte Verhältnisse. Absolut berechenbar und daher eine (relativ) sichere Welt.   
  
Nicht berechenbar war das Jetzt. Das Jetzt, das sich in einem siffigen Abteil eines siffigen Zuges der British Rail abspielte. Mit Gummiboden, durchgescheuerten Sitzen und allem Drum und Dran.   
  
Unberechenbar. Wer würde sie schon hier vermuten? Ihn und Draco zusammen im selben Abteil, beide noch am Leben und völlig gesund?   
  
Auf dem Weg nach... Harry hatte schon wieder den Namen vergessen. Irgendwas mit -shire oder -ford am Ende. Irgendwo in Norfolk vielleicht. Aber wen interessierte das schon?  
  
Harry wandte seinen Blick von der schlierigen Landschaft weg und hin zu seinem Gegenüber. Draco hatte sich gegen Fahrtrichtung am Fensterplatz zusammen gerollt und war schon vor geraumer Zeit eingeschlafen. Sein Kopf schaukelte im Rütteln des Zuges leicht hin und her und er sah fertig aus. Blass und übermüdet. Als hätte ihm die lange Nacht nicht gut getan. Oder der Alkohol. Oder irgendetwas anderes. Seine Haut war noch weißer als sonst und hatte einen ungesunden, fast fiebrigen Glanz. Das rote Mal in seinem Gesicht setzte sich scharf dagegen ab und sah aus, als würde es wehtun. Wie er so dalag wirkte er seltsam zerbrechlich. Harry wußte es besser, aber man konnte kaum glauben, dass das Draco Malfoy, der größte Kotzbrocken in dieser Hemisphäre sein sollte...  
  
...nein, kein Kotzbrocken.  
  
Harry gab es nur widerstrebend zu... aber wenn ihn jetzt jemand fragen würde, was er von dem blonden Jungen hielt, wüßte er nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. Sicher war zumindest, dass... dass Draco eben kein Kotzbrocken war.   
  
Was war nur geschehen, fragte Harry sich, und fuhr sich nervös durch sein wie immer zerstrubbeltes Haar.  
  
Jene erste Begegnung am See oder die Gespräche in der Bücherei... das alles schien ewig her zu sein, weit weg. Eine andere Welt, eine andere Zeit, in der der Sommer noch etwas anderes gewesen war und Platz gehabt hatte für eine alte, verbiesterte, mit sturer Beharrlichkeit gepflegte Fehde zwischen zwei Jungen aus zwei Häusern, aus zwei politischen Systemen.  
  
Und jetzt?   
  
Hinter den Häusern, den Systemen und dem Hass... hatte sich ganz überraschend jemand neues angefunden. Ein Draco mit dem man lachen und sich amüsieren und saufen konnte. Und vor allem... Harry hatte der Gefühl, dass Draco *verstand*, ohne dass er ihm viel erzählen mußte. Er verstand, warum er sich zurückgezogen hatte, warum er plötzlich alles scheiße fand, verstand die Verzweiflung, Trauer und die Zweifel, die in ihm vor sich hin schwelten.  
  
Überraschend, was sich in manchen Leuten verbarg. Manchmal fand man ganz ähnliche Dinge, ähnliche Zweifel, ähnliche Gedanken. Eine neue Welt.  
  
Unberechenbar.  
  
Aber wie sollte man mit diesem neuen Maß an Nähe fertig werden?  
  
Und dann... heute morgen...  
  
Harry war aufgewacht in einem Zimmer, in das eine honiggoldene Sonne hineinschien und in dem allen noch unwirklich und verschwommen war.  
  
Noch hatte er keine Kopfschmerzen, die würden erst einsetzen, wenn er vollends wach war. In diesem Zustand, in dem man noch nicht wirklich wach ist, aber auch nicht mehr schläft, ist alles ein wenig anders und ein Kater hat noch keinen Platz.  
  
Und wenn man sich dann umdreht und die Müdigkeit wie eine sanfte Decke über dem Geist liegt, fühlt es sich auch nicht seltsam an, wie dicht man wirklich an dem Körper eines anderen Menschen liegt.  
  
Man denkt nicht nach und rückt unwillkürlich noch ein Stückchen näher, bis sich die Nasenspitzen berühren. Langsam, verschlafen hebt man die Hand und berührt sanft das Gesicht des anderen, fühlt die weiße, warme Haut unter den Fingerkuppen. Man lächelt. Es fühlt sich schön an und man streicht weiter, spielt ein wenig mit einer blassblonden Haarsträhne. Fühlt zwei Hände auf seinen Hüften, die einen sanft festhalten...  
  
...man ist noch müde und angenehm erschöpft. Alles ist anders, daher macht es nichts, wenn sich irgendwann zwei graue Augen öffnen, in denen noch die Träume der letzten Nacht schimmern. Sie sehen einen an, halb geöffnet, mandelförmige Schlitze, voller Vertrauen. Lächeln.  
  
Sonnenstrahlen, Staub, der darin herumschwebt.   
  
Die Zeit steht still.  
  
Die Augen schließen sich wieder, sinken in den Schlaf zurück und erinnern sich nicht mehr.  
  
Harry schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.  
  
Irgendwann war er aufgestanden, bevor Draco wach geworden war, und hatte eiskalt geduscht.  
  
Verdammt. Ein Glück hatte er, als er aufgewacht war, noch seine Klamotten angehabt. Wer wußte schon, was geschah, wenn sich zwei Jungen bis Unterkante Oberlippe betranken und dann nebeneinander einschliefen...   
  
Irgendwann war Draco dann auch aufgewacht, stellte aber, zu Harrys Erleichterung, keine blöden Fragen. Stattdessen war er nur hektisch herumgerannt, hatte Sachen zusammen gesucht und zum Aufbruch gedrängt.  
  
Kaum mehr etwas zu spüren von dem verschlafenen Zauber des seltsamen Morgens. Nur das irgendwie fade Gefühl der Enttäuschung, Harry hatte nicht gewußt, wieso...  
  
"Besser, wir verlassen die Stadt, bevor die Todesser unseren Aufenthaltsort rausgefunden haben."  
  
Harry hatte nichts erwidert. Sie wußten zwar beide, dass Voldemorts Schergen mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit längst wußten, wo sie waren (auch wenn verwunderlich war, dass sie dann nicht schon längst hier aufgetaucht waren). Aber sie beide wußten auch: Wenn dein Feind weiß, wo du bist, sei woanders.  
  
Woanders war jetzt irgendwo auf der Bahnstrecke zwischen London und Wie-immer-es-auch-heißen-mochte-Ford-oder-Shire in einem siffigen Abteil, aber das hatten wir schon.  
  
Nähe...  
  
Harry hatte dieser Begriff immer ein wenig gegruselt, ging Nähe zu anderen Menschen immer früher oder später mit Verlust und erneuter Einsamkeit einher. Schon früh hatte er das erfahren müssen, auch wenn er sich kein bißchen daran erinnerte, wie seine Mutter gestorben war. Aber nicht das Wie war entscheidend. Einfach die Tatsache, dass sie tot war, die erste wichtige Person in seinem Leben, hatte immer weh getan, und ihn immer wieder daran gehindert, sich Menschen zu öffnen oder ihnen zu vertrauen.  
  
Sicher, die Dursleys hatten diesem Prozess nicht sonderlich entgegen gewirkt mit ihrer heiteren, unkomplizierten Art, ihren erzieherischen Schikanen und dem Bett unter der Treppe.   
  
Auch als Harry nach Hogwarts kam, war es ihm sehr schwer gefallen, anderen Leuten zu vertrauen. Die Freundschaft zu Ron und Hermione war eine ziemliche Ausnahme; vermutlich waren sie die einzigen Menschen auf diesem Planeten, die behaupten konnten, ihn zu kennen...  
  
aber sicher fühlte er sich nicht, wenn sie da waren. Zumindest nicht so, wie er es als ihr Freund hätte tun sollen... Er vertraute ihnen, ja, aber.... irgendwie stand immer ein Aber damit in Verbindung, eine kleine Hintertür, die er sich offenließ, um nicht enttäuscht zu sein, sollten sie eines Tages beweisen, dass sie ihn belogen und betrogen hatten.  
  
Aber wieso fühlte er sich in Dracos Nähe dann so... sicher??  
  
War es, weil er ihm nicht vertrauen mußte, weil er ja eigentlich immernoch sein Feind war? (War er das?)  
  
Aber er vertraute ihm.  
  
Schlimm genug, sich das einzugestehen. Vielleicht war es gerade dieses Feind-Ding. Normalerweise konnte man sich auf seinen Feind verlassen, allerdings eher im negativen Sinn. Dass er gemein war, eine Bedrohung, jemand, den man nicht mochte und respektierte.  
  
Nun, er respektierte Draco, das war niemals anders gewesen, wenn auch im negativen Sinn. Er war immer sein Gegenpart gewesen, so wie der Imperator Luke Skywalker und Coke sein Pepsi hatte, aber zwischen ihnen hatte immer dieser undefinierbare Respekt geschwebt, trotz des ganzen Hasses...  
  
und der Hass war weg. Das war Harry schon seit einer ganzen Weile klar. Eine neue Erkenntnis, und die hatte ihn nach jenem honiggoldenen, verqueren Erwachen unter der eiskalten Dusche heimgesucht, war, dass er den Jungen mochte. Verdammt, ja, er mochte Draco Malfoy, das ließ sich nicht mehr wegleugnen.   
  
Er wußte nicht genau, inwiefern Draco ihm da seinerseits zustimmen würde, sollte er den Wahnsinn besitzen, ihm diese Erkenntnis zu unterbreiten. "Interessant" hatte er ihn genannt und vor langer Zeit in einer staubigen Bibliothek für Muggelliteratur, Lichtjahre entfernt, einmal gesagt, dass er ihm "helfen wolle". Das hieß vermutlich, dass schonmal keine Antiphatie für ihn vorhanden war.  
  
Er wagte nicht, auf diesem Gebiet Spekulationen anzustellen. Sobald er das tat, erinnerte er sich an Hände in seinem Nacken und einen warmen Atem an seinem Ohr, an Arme, in denen er seit langer Zeit friedlich geschlafen hatte und Umhangfalten, in die er seinen Schmerz hatte weinen dürfen. Und das verwirrte ihn.  
  
Widersprüche überall.   
  
Aber ihm wurde auch klar, von Draco Malfoy, der sich gegen seinen Vater aufgelehnt und den Todessern entsagt hatte, ging, auch ohne dass er diese Fakten wußte, ging keine Bedrohung mehr aus... und gemein war er auch nicht gewesen... schon ewig nicht mehr...  
  
Plötzlich wurde ihm bewußt, dass er sich von seinem Sitz erhoben hatte, während er nachgedacht hatte. Und dass er nun vor Draco stand, leicht nach vorne gebeugt, und den schlafenden Jungen betrachtete.  
  
Und noch während er es bemerkte, wollte er sich auch nicht wieder hinsetzen. Sondern hier stehen bleiben. Dieses rätselhafte Gesicht betrachten, in das ein paar Strähnen blonden Haares gefallen war. Die vom Schlaf entspannten Züge und den weißen Hals, auf dem schwarzen Mantelkragen. Und nachdenken.   
  
Und sich verfluchen, denn er wußte, was geschehen war, was mit ihm geschehen war über die letzten paar Wochen. Er wußte, was es war, das ihn nachdenken, sich an der Schulter seines Feindes ausweinen, ihn Draco Malfoy durch halb Muggellondon schleppen ließ, anstatt ihn einfach zum Teufel zu jagen.  
  
Verdammt, er wußte es!  
  
Und dann hielt er Zug mitten auf der Strecke ziemlich abrupt an und Harry taumelte und fiel nach vorne.  
  
"Du willst mich umbringen, gib's zu!"  
  
"Woher soll ich wissen, dass die plötzlich anhalten? Ich weiß leider nicht, wo mitten auf der Strecke wann welches Haltesignal auf Rot springt."  
  
Draco ächzte irgendwo auf Brusthöhe. Harrys Kopf brummte noch mehr als vorher, besonders die Stelle seiner Stirn, die mit dem Gepäcknetz kollidiert war.  
  
"Du hast auch für alles eine Ausrede." kam es giftig von unten.  
  
"Ja verdammt!" fluchte Harry, hielt sich die schmerzende Stirn und sank auf die Knie. Alles drehte sich, komische rotweiße Sterne tanzten vor seinen Augen und auf seiner Stirn sammelte sich aller Schmerz der Welt in einem kleinen Punkt.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis es abebbte und er wieder klar sehen konnte. Ein Glück hatte seine Brille nichts abbekommen.  
  
Und dann stellte er fest, dass er direkt vor Draco in die Knie gegangen war, sich seine Hand auf dem Sitzpolster dicht neben Dracos Hüfte abstützte, sich sein Gesicht wieder in einer gefährlich nahen Position zu diesen mißbillig dreinblickenden Augen befand.  
  
"Kriegst du's hin?" fragte dieser gerade.  
  
"Denk' schon." murmelte er und befühlte seine Stirn. Das würde eine mächtige Beule werden.   
  
Der Blonde schien dasselbe zu denken. "Als wärst du nicht schon deformiert genug." Aber es klang wohl nur halb so spöttisch, wie es sein sollte. Viel zu... unsicher.  
  
"Vielen Dank auch."  
  
Er wollte wegsehen, doch es war zu spät.   
  
Da waren sie wieder, graue Augen. Verschlafen. Träume schimmerten darin. Augen, die ihn ansahen, wie er war, nur er. Augen, die ihn verstanden. Er war völlig unfähig, sich loszureißen. Gefangen.   
  
Der Moment dehnte sich aus. Zeit war nur noch eine puddingartige Theorie, die nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war, das Universum beschränkte sich auf das Wesentliche. Es gab nur noch Adrenalin, Herzklopfen und ein furchtbare Ziepen in der Magengegend.  
  
Die Nähe wuchs. Bedrohlich und beruhigend zugleich.   
  
Es war schon ein paar Mal passiert. Der Besenschrank. Der Knight Bus. Die Albtraumnacht. Immer wieder hatte er es verdrängt, bewußt oder unbewußt. Jetzt war es wieder da. Aber nie hatte es sich so intensiv angefühlt.  
  
Dracos Anwesenheit füllte alles aus. Harry war, als könnte er in dieser unendlichen Sekunde an seinem Gegenüber alles schärfer und genauer sehen, fühlen, hören und riechen als jemals zuvor. In ihm schien sich etwas zu verbiegen, es tat fast weh, ihm so nahe zu sein.  
  
Eingefroren in der Zeit hockte er ihm gegenüber, sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von seinem entfernt.  
  
Verdammt! Er wußte, was es war!   
  
Vielleicht schon die ganze Zeit, aber offensichtlich war er zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, vor Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen und seinen Hass auf die Zivilisition zu pflegen. Es hatte schleichend angefangen, leise, still und heimlich. Er hatte es nicht bemerkt, oder es nicht bemerken wollen. Und jetzt hatte es ihn überrumpelt. Sich von hinten angeschlichen und ihn kalt erwischt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr wehren.  
  
Verdammt! Er wußte es!  
  
Der Zug fuhr mit einem leichten Ruck wieder an. Wieder setzte das gleichmäßige Klappern ein, das einen so wunderbar einlullen konnte.  
  
Der Moment ging vorbei.  
  
"...und jetzt?" Dracos Stimme klang heiser und seltsam leise in die spannende Stille hinein.  
  
"Wie und jetzt..." flüsterte Harry tonlos.  
  
"Steh auf oder bleib hier." kam es zurück, er sah, wie seine Lippen sich bewegten. "Aber tu nicht nichts..."  
  
Wer wußte schon, was als nächstes geschah? Der Point of no Return war schon lange vorbei.   
  
Unberechenbar.  
  
"Oh!" sagte plötzlich jemand.  
  
Er hatte es nicht bemerkt, wie auch, bei dem Durcheinander im seinem Kopf und dem Herzklopfen, dass seine Ohren verstopfte.  
  
Die Abteiltür stand offen, darin ein kleines Mädchen von etwa 6 Jahren mit blonden Zöpfen und aufgerissenen, erstaunten Kulleraugen. Sie steckte in einem etwas zu weitem karierten Kleid, Strumpfhosen, entengelben Gummistiefeln und einem Schal derselben Farbe. Sie hielt einen abgegriffenen Stoffelefanten dicht an sich gepresst. Ihr Mund formte ein erstauntes und amüsiertes O.   
  
"Ihr küsst euch ja." Stellte sie fest, was so nicht richtig war.  
  
"Stimmt nicht!" entfuhr es Harry panisch, was der Wahrheit entsprach. Sie hatten sich nicht geküsst. Aber...  
  
Oh mein Gott!!!  
  
Er sprang auf, prallte von Draco weg, stolperte in seiner Hast über seine eigenen Latschen und kollidierte ein weiteres Mal mit dem Gepäcknetz, diesmal das andere und diesmal am Hinterkopf. Fluchend ließ er sich auf seinen Sitz fallen und hielt sich die schmerzende Stelle. Was war das bloß für ein beschissener Tag?  
  
"Aber ihr mögt euch." sagte das kleine Mädchen und grinste zufrieden. Sie schloß die Abteiltür und setzte sich neben Harry. Offensichtlich hatte sie beschlossen, zu bleiben.  
  
"Äh..." sagte Harry.  
  
"Ja." unterbrach ihn Draco und sah ihn scharf an. Harry war davon so geplättet, dass er nicht wiedersprach. Aber er war sowieso in einem Zustand, in dem sein Hirn zu keiner linearen Tätigkeit fähig war.  
  
"Das ist schön." sagte sie und baumelte mit den Beinen. Der Sitz war viel zu groß für sie. "Meine Mama hatte zwei schwule Freunde, wisst ihr..."  
  
"Wir sind aber nicht..." fing Harry wieder an, wurde aber erneut von einem bissigen Blick zum Schweigen gebracht. Du machst es nicht besser, sagte er Harry.  
  
"...ich hab sie gemocht." sagte die Kleine. "Ich heiße Elisa. Willst du ein Käsebrot?"  
  
Aus ihrem kleinen gelb-blau-roten Rucksack, den anscheinend alle kleinen Kinder mit sich herumtragen, fummelte sie ein in Butterbrotpapier eingewickeltes Brot hervor und hielt es Harry hin. "Ich mag es nicht. Und es hilft gegen Kopfschmerzen."  
  
Harry war so verwirrt, dass er das Brot ungefragt entgegen nahm, es auswickelte und abbiss.  
  
"Eh-eh-eh-eh!" machte Elisa tadelnd. "Wie sagt man?"   
  
"Banke." nuschelte Harry, den Mund voller Käsebrot.  
  
"Und wie heißt du?" fuhr die Kleine unbeeindruckt an Draco gewandt fort.   
  
"Ich bin Draco." antwortete er. "Und das ist Harry." Und er lächelte.  
  
"Unser Kater hieß auch Harry." erklärte sie bestimmt. "Aber Draco ist ein ziemlich komischer Name, oder?"  
  
"Das hab ich meinem Vater auch gesagt, aber der ist stur geblieben." Draco hatte sich im Schneidersitz hingesetzt und lächelte undurchschaubar.  
  
"Dein Vater ist komisch."  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen."  
  
Es war echt abgefahren.  
  
Genau so mußten heikle Situationen unterbrochen werden. Von kleinen, unschuldigen niedlichen Mädchen mit Zöpfen und Stoffelefant, die Käsebrote verteilen und über Namen reden. Harry kaute und versuchte, nicht zu dämlich aus der Wäsche zu schauen. Er war froh, dass er eine Beschäftigung hatte. Sein Puls raste immernoch und er war sicher, eine falsche Bewegung und er würde sich vor lauter Aufregung verschlucken und an einem Stückchen Gouda ersticken.  
  
Was zur Hölle war bloß passiert?  
  
Und wieso schien es nur ihn aufzuregen? Wieso saß Draco jetzt seelenruhig da und hielt smalltalk mit einer Grundschülerin und sah aus, als wäre all das eben nicht passiert, was immer es auch gewesen war...  
  
"Und was machst du hier?" fragte Draco gerade. "Fahren Kinder heutzutage alleine mit dem Zug?"  
  
"Ich mach nur einen Spatziergang." erklärte Elisa. "Die Tante von der Fürsorge sitzt ein paar Waggons weiter hinten. Die ist so langweilig."  
  
"Tante?"  
  
"Nicht meine richtige. Die bringt mich nur nach Brimshire zu meiner Oma."  
  
Natürlich. Brimshire hieß das Kaff, jetzt fiel es Harry wieder ein. Aber diese Erkenntnis ging in dem Durcheinander in seinem Kopf unter. Genau wie die Frage, seit wann Draco kinderlieb war. Denn das war er ganz offensichtlich. Bei Leuten, die nicht kinderlieb waren, fingen kleine Mädchen mit Stoffelefanten kein tiefschürfendes Gespräch über langweilige Fürsorgetanten an. Und er zog auch nicht sein angesäuertes Gesicht, dass er immer zog, wenn er etwas nicht mochte, so gut kannte Harry ihn schon. Aber wie gesagt, all das ging in seinem Hirn einfach unter zwischen etwa einer Milliarde Empindungen auf einmal. Deshalb saß er einfach nur da, kaute wie ein elender Halbidiot auf seinem Käsebrot herum und hörte weiter zu, ohne zu verstehen, worum es überhaupt ging.  
  
"Und wo fahrt ihr hin?"  
  
"Brimshire, glaub ich."  
  
"Ist langweilig da." kam Elisas vernichtendes Urteil. "Aber da gibt es einen Strand, und den mag ich gern."  
  
"Deswegen fahren wir da auch hin. Wir wollen das Meer sehen."  
  
"Warum wollt ihr das Meer sehen? Das ist doch nichts besonderes?"  
  
"Wir haben es noch nie gesehen. Das ist uns gestern nacht eingefallen. Also wollten wir hin, bevor wir sterben."  
  
"Ihr sterbt bald?"  
  
"Vielleicht." sagte Draco geheimnisvoll. Nicht unbedingt pädagogisch, fand Harry. Jedes andere kleine Mädchen hätte bei solch einer Aussage ziemlich Angst bekommen. Nicht aber Elisa, die nickte nur, als würde sie verstehen.  
  
"Alle sterben irgendwann." sagte sie. "Dann ist es vielleicht doch nicht so blöd, ans Meer zu fahren."  
  
"Nee, bestimmt nicht." nickte Draco.  
  
"Warum fährt dich die Fürsorgetante nach Brimshire?"  
  
"Ich soll bei meiner Oma wohnen." sagte Elisa völlig sachlich. "Mama ist vorletzten Monat gestorben."  
  
"Und dein Vater?"  
  
Elisa hob die Schultern. Harry blickte sie unverwandt an, das letzte bißchen Käsebrot im Mund. Eine Welle von Symphatie überkam ihn, teilte das Mädchen doch ein ähnliches Schicksal wie er. So ganz ohne Eltern. Er hoffte, ihre Oma wäre nicht so ein Ekel wie Tante Petunia...  
  
"Ich bin nicht traurig." sagte sie plötzlich und lachte. "Am Anfang ein bißchen. Aber Mama meinte, jeder stirbt mal irgendwann. Irgendwie ist es dann nicht ganz so schlimm, oder?"  
  
Die Kleine war viel zu erwachsen, fand Harry.   
  
"Bestimmt." sagte Draco.  
  
Dann stand Elisa auf, nickte Harry und Draco stumm zu und stolzierte davon, vermutlich um den Waggon mit dem Zugrestaurant zu finden.  
  
"Komisches Mädchen." murmelte Harry.  
  
"Ich fand sie eigentlich ganz aufgeweckt." Draco streckte sich lang und ausgiebig wie eine Katze nach ihrem Nickerchen. "Sie scheint ganz gut damit klar zu kommen."  
  
"Weiß nich... niemand kommt einfach so mit sowas klar."  
  
"Letztenendes hast du auf diesem Gebiet die meiste Erfahrung..." seufzte Draco.   
  
"Ja, leider..."  
  
Es war eine Weile still.  
  
"Alles klar bei dir?" fragte Draco irgendwann.  
  
"Weiß nich..." kam es zögernd über Harrys Lippen. "Was war das?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, was in deinem Hirn vorgeht." sagte Draco leise und sah irgendwie amüsiert aus. "Bist doch immer für eine Überraschung gut, oder?"  
  
"Ha-ha."  
  
"Und rot wirst du auch noch."  
  
"Streu mir noch Salz in die Wunde."  
  
Draco grinste.  
  
Irgendwann hielt der Zug in Brimshire, ein kleiner Bahnhof , bestehend aus zwei Gleisen, zwei Bahnsteigen mit angebautem Dorf irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Endstation.  
  
Bereits beim Aussteigen konnte man den Wind vom Meer riechen.  
  
Außer ihnen stieg nur noch Elisa mit der Fürsorgetante aus. Im Vorbeigehen winkte die Kleine den beiden zu und rannte dann in der leicht ungeschickten Art kleiner Kinder hinter der grauen, langweiligen Frau her.  
  
"Na komm," meinte Draco, als die beiden hinter einer Hausecke verschwanden, und schulterte den Besen. "Gehen wir zum Meer."  
  
Harry nickte nur.  
  
Es war nicht schwer zu finden. Man mußte nur dem Wind nach.  
  
Ein paar Straßen das verschlafene Dorf, ein paar Feldwege und einige vermoderten Wegweisern für Hardcore-Touristen später hatten sie den Deich erreicht. Schweigend kletterten sie hinauf.  
  
Oben ließ der Wind ihre Mäntel flattern. Es roch nach Meer, Salz und Schlick. Vor ihren Füßen fiel sanft der Deich ab, mündete in zögerliche Dünen und Strandhafer, der im Wind knisterte. Sand, Steine und dann die graublaue zittrige Oberfläche der See. Es war wohl gerade Flut.  
  
Halbherzig brachen sich ein paar Wellen am Strand. Irgendwo kreischte eine Möwe.  
  
Sie liefen hinab und gingen eine Weile schweigend am Wasser entlang.  
  
Nichts war zu hören bis auf das monotone Rauschen der Wellen, den Wind, der im Strandhafer raschelte, ihre Füße im Sand.  
  
Schließlich hockten sie irgendwo in den Dünen im Windschatten und blickten hinaus, zu den großen Schiffen am Horizont, zu dem Fischkutter, der grade vorbeifuhr. Zu den komischen roten Bällen, die draußen auf und nieder hüpften.  
  
Vielleicht, so dachte Harry sich, war es nötig hierher zu kommen, wenn er auch nicht genau wußte, warum. Aber er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er etwas wichtiges kapiert.  
  
"Etwas unspektakulär.", meinte Draco neben ihm.  
  
"Ja..." gab Harry zu.   
  
"Naja, zumindest haben wir es jetzt gesehen."  
  
"Ja..." murmelte Harry. Und fügte nach einer Weile hinzu: "Eigentlich schön."  
  
"Ja..." sagte Draco.  
  
Sie saßen eine ganze Weile da. Fröstelten im kalten Wind. Blickten hinaus und schwiegen. Vielleicht war es nötig, dass sie jetzt erstmal schweigen mußten. Was gab es schon zu sagen? Es war etwas passiert, ja, aber das machte nichts. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, es war vielleicht erschreckend, aber es machte nichts, solange man sich nur daran gewöhnte.  
  
Irgendwann spürte Harry Dracos Kopf an seiner Schulter. Blond verwehte Haare. Irgendwie vertraut. Der Junge lehnte sich an ihn.  
  
Es fühlte sich nicht mal schlecht an.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Also, ich weiß nicht, ob und wo es das Kaff namens Brimshire in Norfolk gibt. Ich weiß nicht mal, ob die da nen Strand haben. Ich weiß nur, dass man sich in Geschichten manchmal die Realität so hinbiegen kann, dass es in den Plot passt. Und solange man es nicht zu plump macht und nur mit dem Setting, nicht mit den Charakteren (hahaha), finde ich sollte sich niemand auf den Schlips getreten fühlen, und mir bitte um Himmels Willen nicht die Hölle heiß machen. Und wem das hier zu slashig war, der soll von mir aus keine Schlipse mehr tragen. @lost_dope & waiwaikirito: nur keine panik. ^^ Hoffe, ich mach bald weiter. Aber vermutlich schon. Ich komm grad auf Ideen. *SEHRböseslachen* Ach ja, die Songzeile oben ist von Blink 182 - i miss you. Das sei hier nur ordnungsgemäß festgehalten. Ist ein schöner Song. Leider auch nicht von mir. PS: ich weiß, dass das Kapitel doof ist. Aber ein Blutbad kommt nun mal immer erst am Schluß. Genau wie das dicke Ende. Und Heulen und Zähneklappern. (Es ist zu spät und ich schreib nur noch Stuß.) Also denn. Liebe Grüße an alle die mich kennen. bis dann, se duhd. ^^ 


	15. 14 shot myself with a plasticgun

Huah. Das Wetter ist ziemlich mies. Aber wisst ihr was? Ich hab die Schose hier bald fertig! Das ist schon kappi 14, und das heißt, es kommen (vorraussichtlich) nur noch 6. ^-^ hurra!  
  
Oh, hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass Harry Potter nicht mir ist und sämtliche Rechte bei JKR und WB und ganz vielen Merchandisefirmen liegen? Ja? Na, dann ist ja gut.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
14: shot myself with a plastic gun  
  
Es war hier dunkler, als in London. Die Schwärze auf der anderen Seite des Glases war tintig und undurchdringlich.  
  
Sein Atem hinterließ einen milchig blinden Fleck auf der Scheibe.  
  
Draco versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren.  
  
Er wußte längst, dass sie ihnen gefolgt waren. Schon als er aus dem Zug gestiegen war, hatte er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt. Er kannte sie nur zu gut.  
  
Man legte sich besser nicht mit Todessern an.  
  
Allerdings war in der Finsternis kein Zeichen der Bedrohung auszumachen, so sehr er auch seine Sinne durch die Nacht schweifen ließ. Sie waren einfach nur da. Er wußte nicht, wieviele, oder welche von ihnen. Er wußte nicht, wo. Er wußte nicht, was sie vorhatten. Sie schienen nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abzuwarten, verborgen in der Dunkelheit nutzten sie die Nacht als Verbündeten. Warteten. Lauerten. Die wenigen Blätter in den Bäumen fingen die Schwingungen auf und zitterten voller Verheißung.  
  
Dieses kleine Mädchen hatte ihn gefragt, ob sie bald sterben müßten.   
  
"Vielleicht.", war seine Antwort gewesen; aber er wußte, dass das nicht stimmte. Sie würden sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich sterben. Harry, weil er Harry war, und Draco, weil er ein Verräter war. So einfach war Todesserlogik.  
  
Er lächelte grimmig in die Schwärze hinein.   
  
Das war ihm klar gewesen, seit er seinen Vater geschlagen hatte. In jenem seltsamen Moment in Snapes Büro, hatte ein schwarzer Ball aus alter, verfallsdatierter heißer Wut sein bisheriges Universum entzwei gerissen und plötzlich hatte es zwei Wege gegeben.  
  
Das Problem war die Entscheidung.   
  
So funktionierte die Welt eben. Man traf ständig irgendwelche Entscheidungen, manchmal schienen sie klein und unbedeutend, wie wenn man statt auf der linken, auf der rechten Straßenseite ging, und manchmal waren sie größer und ein wenig aufregender, wie wenn man seinem cholerischen Rassistenvater eine verpuhlte und seinen Lehren abschwor.  
  
In beiden Fällen mußte man die Konsequenzen tragen, sei es, dass man auf der rechten Straße ein gültiges Lotterielos mit sechs Richtigen fand, oder sei es, dass man plötzlich einen Haufen kaltblütiger Killer am Hals hatte.  
  
Er hatte sich für seinen Weg entschieden. Und obwohl Draco wußte, dass er gefährlich war, fühlte er sich immernoch richtig an. Verdammt, noch nie in seinem Leben hatte sich etwas so richtig und so gut angefühlt, wie das hier. Selbst etwas zu machen.   
  
Und wenn die Konsequenzen verlangten, dass er ins Gras biß, dann würde er das eben tun.   
  
Allerdings nicht kampflos.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier im Finstern?"  
  
Das Licht ging wieder an und Draco wandte sich zu Harry um. Der stand in der Badezimmertür in schwarzen Klamotten, ein schreiend buntes Handtuch um den Kopf gewickelt und der Raum füllte sich mit dem Duft nach Shampoo, Duschlotion und Wasserdampf.  
  
"Nachdenken." sagte Draco nur, als wäre das Erklärung genug.  
  
Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und machte den Fernseher an.  
  
Eigentlich seltsam, dass sie hier ein Zimmer gefunden hatten. Es war wohl so ne Art Bed&Breakfast, das einzige im Dorf. Hier schien selten jemand herzukommen, aber die zweihundertjährige Besitzerin der Pension stellte keine unangenehmen Fragen. Sie moserte nur etwas von "außerhalb der Saison", gab ihnen dann aber anstandslos ein Zimmer mit Bad, Glotze und Hausbar.  
  
Nicht, dass einer von ihnen sich schon wieder betrinken wollte.  
  
"Fernsehen hast du echt gefressen, was?" fragte Harry und ließ sich neben Draco auf der beige gemusterten Tagesdecke nieder.  
  
"Ich finde es faszinierend." antwortete Draco wissenschaftlich. "Ich meine, guck dir das an."  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm tanzten gerade irgendwelche vierzehnjährigen Mädchen in bunten und recht knappen Klamotten eine kantig aussehende Choreographie und sangen irgendwas von "Love" und "Boy" und "Forever" und sahen aus, als hätten sie überhaupt keine Probleme.  
  
"Und? Auf sowas fahren bestimmt 90% der Muggel ab. Zumindest die jungen unter ihnen." Harry frottierte sich achselzuckend die Haare.   
  
"Du auch?"  
  
"Hab ja kaum Gelegenheit dazu." meinte Harry. "In Hogwarts kommt man ja leider nicht an anständige Musik. Nicht, dass das da welche wäre, um Himmels Willen."  
  
"Hm, versteh nicht ganz, was du mit anständig meinst, aber was ich daran faszinierend finde, ist eben, dass sie Leute sich sowas ansehen und es tatsächlich nicht völlig sinnfrei finden."  
  
"Ich glaub, es geht genau darum, dass es sinnfrei ist." Harry seufzte. "Es lenkt sie ab."  
  
"Wovon?" fragte Draco.  
  
"Vermutlich von ihrem armseligen Dasein. Das Elend in der Welt, du weißt schon. Der Kram, der Teenager depressiv macht." Er schüttelte seine Haare, bis sie wieder, leidlich trocken, in sämtliche Richtungen abstanden.  
  
"Fernsehen lenkt die Leute also ab." murmelte Draco. "Unterhaltung. Man entspannt sich und denkt nicht nach."  
  
"Genau. Shows, Musikkanäle, Sport, Reality-Soaps..." zählte Harry auf.   
  
"Fast wie bei uns. Bloß, dass die Leute sich da mit was anderem ablenken."   
  
"Eben."  
  
"Quiddich."  
  
"Dieses komische Hexenklatschblatt."  
  
"Wer mit wem, wer sieht scheiße aus, wer hat das und das geschafft."  
  
Draco schaltete um.  
  
Auf einem Nachrichtenkanal war irgendwo ein Tanklaster auf einer Brücke explodiert, erzählte ein Politiker irgendwas von Steuern, stand irgendwo ein Land unter Wasser. Auf einem Scheunendach zitterte eine abgemagerte Kuh und muhte ängstlich in die Kamera. Es wurde geredet von den stärksten Regenfällen seit Jahrzehnten in Bangladesh und so und so vielen Toten.  
  
"Ich hab schonmal gesagt, kein Wunder, dass Muggel komisch sind." Draco schaltete den Fernseher aus. "Auf der einen Seite poppig bunt, Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen, und auf der anderen Seite Kühe auf Scheunendächern, Terroristen und Katastrophen."  
  
"Wenn man das Fernsehen versteht, versteht man den Durchschnittsmuggel. Gratuliere, du hast deine Mission erfüllt."  
  
"Meinst du?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Da steckt noch ne ganze Menge mehr hinter. Manche Leute nennen es nebulös das 'System', nach dem alles funktioniert. Staat und Volk und so weiter. Fernsehen hält alle halbwegs bei Verstand, aber alles ist es dann doch nicht."  
  
"System..." Draco schwenkte das Wort im Mund hin und her wie einen guten Wein.  
  
"Gibt es überall. Es ist sozusagen allgegenwärtig. Erinnerst du dich an den Film von neulich?"  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
"So ähnlich."  
  
Es war erstaunlich. Solche Gespräche zu führen war eine ganze neue Erfahrung. Nicht wie bei seinem Vater oder den ganzen Kriechern in der Schule, die nur Altes wiederkäuten und akzeptierten. Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas Neues und Brauchbares dabei herauskam.  
  
"Eigentlich kann man immer davon ausgehen," fuhr Harry fort, "dass immer ein paar große Persönlichkeiten da sind, die das Geschehen lenken. Es gibt verschiedene von ihnen, mit verschiedenen Meinungen und Ansichten, und diese Seiten..." Harry ruderte mit den Händen, als suche er nach Worten... "Naja, du siehst es ja auch in der Zaubererwelt. Sie können coexistieren oder sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen. Aber es sind immer nur Wenige, die das Geschehen lenken. Die restlichen Leute wollen damit gar nichts zu tun haben. Die leben in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt, denen ist es egal, was um sie herum passiert, Hauptsache, sie werden nicht gestört. Und damit sie nicht gestört werden, gibt es Unterhaltung bzw. Ablenkung. Klar soweit? Quiddich und Fernsehen sind gar nicht mal so unähnlich."  
  
"Meinst du?"  
  
"Natürlich gibt es Unterschiede." räumte Harry ein. "Quiddich ist eher verwirrend als berieselnd. Wenn man es nicht kennt." fügte er schnell hinzu. "Aber im Wesentlichen sorgt es doch dafür, dass die Leute nicht von hier bis zur Tür denken. Weil man eben abgelenkt ist."  
  
Die Worte klangen noch eine Weile in Draco nach.  
  
Er lag ziemlich lang wach und ließ die Gedanken in seinem Kopf noch eine Weile weiter kreisen, während Harry schon längst in seinem Bett lag und wie ein Murmeltier schlief.   
  
Der Junge machte sich echt Gedanken. So jemand war Draco noch nie begegnet. Er wußte keinen, der sich jemals mit diesen Dingen auseinandergesetzt hätte. Nicht mal die Lehrer taten es. Es wurde nirgends diskutiert. Es war immer nur Herunterbeten. Auswendiglernen. Jasagen. Kopfnicken. Und bloß nicht anecken. Da war Gut, da war Schlecht. Schwarz und Weiß. Eine hübsche kleine Welt. Und wenn man sich weit genug vom Tellerand entfernt hielt, passierte einem nichts Schlimmes.  
  
Harry hatte keine Wahl. Er *war* der Tellerrand. Er hatte jahreland der Bedrohung ins Auge sehen müssen und der Tod war schon sehr oft in seinem Leben auf Überraschungsbesuch gewesen. Da war es wohl kein Wunder, wenn man irgendwann anfing, sich nach dem Grund zu fragen, warum es so war.  
  
"Warum sie nichts dagegen tun?" der Junge hatte spöttisch und resigniert zugleich geklungen. "Weil es zu anstrengend ist. Sie könnten es. Es sind genug Zauberer da, Voldemort unschädlich zu machen, genug Muggel, um den Planeten wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Sie tun es nicht, weil es über ihre schöne heile Welt hinausgeht."  
  
"Vielleicht sind sie auch einfach nur faul." warf Draco ein.  
  
"Oder das." sagte Harry trocken.  
  
"Weißt du... vielleicht brauchen die Zauberer ja Voldemort... sozusagen als Gegenpart." meinte er dann nach einer Weile der Stille.   
  
"Wie meinst'n das?"  
  
"Naja, denk doch mal nach, Zauberer können nun mal Dinge tun, die Muggel nicht können." spann Harry den Gedanken weiter. "Theoretisch könnten sie den versifften und vergifteten Planeten tatsächlich retten, wenn sich alle zusammen schließen würden. Wenn die Muggel es nicht können, sie, wir hätten die Macht dazu. Immerhin sind wir Zauberer. Abrakadabra. Du weißt schon."  
  
"Und was hat das mit Voldemort zu tun?"  
  
"Naja, ich glaub nicht, dass die Zaubererwelt irgendwas tun würde, wenn es Voldemort nicht gebe würde." Harry zuckte die Schultern. "Und so dient er doch als prima Ausrede, den Status Quo aufrecht zu erhalten."  
  
"Netter Gedanke.", meinte Draco.  
  
"Ist ja auch nur ein System."  
  
Und dann waren sie schlafen gegangen.  
  
Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, mit Harry zu reden. Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass er das mal denken würde, aber besonders eben hatte er wohl mehr über Muggel verstanden, als in der ganzen Zeit davor, und dass nur, weil er und Harry... wie sollte man es ausdrücken? Es war wie Tischtennis gewesen. Sie hatten sich Bälle zugespielt, Bälle aus Worten; aber sie hatten nicht gegeneinander geredet, nicht jeder für sich versucht, Recht zu behalten, sondern sich gegenseitig gesteigert. Und am Ende... hatte Draco das Gefühl, eine Menge kapiert zu haben. Über Muggel, über Zauberer, über Systeme im Allgemeinen und im Besonderen über Menschen...  
  
Er rollte sich auf die Seite und sah hinüber zu dem anderen Bett neben seinem.  
  
Gleichmäßiges Atmen war zu hören.  
  
Tut ihm vielleicht mal ganz gut, wenn er zur Abwechslung 'ne Nacht durchschläft, dachte Draco. Und dann lächelte er.  
  
Es war schön, nicht allein zu sein.  
  
Es war schön, mit ihm hier zu sein.  
  
Und es war schön, bei diesem Gedanken nicht mehr gleich die Krätze zu kriegen.  
  
Seine Gedanken schlitterten davon, zurück in den Knight Bus.   
  
Es war seltsam, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie er Harry sanft zu sich gezogen hatte. In diesem Moment hatte irgendwie sein Verstand ausgesetzt, er hatte einfach getan, was der Rest seines Körpers im befohlen hatte. Seitdem hatte er nicht mehr groß an diesem Moment gedacht. Da waren noch so viele andere Sachen passiert, die einen Jungen ganz schön verwirren konnten...  
  
Es war wie mit diesem Muggelding, das sie Gravitation nannten. Draco hatte im Fernsehen eine Art Experiment gesehen von zwei Kugeln auf einer trichterförmigen Fläche. Die Kugeln kreisten umeinander, kamen sich näher, entfernten sich wieder, die Ellypsen wurden aber mit der Zeit immer enger, der Abstand geringer, langsam, allmählich, stetig.  
  
Sie kamen sich näher, entfernten sich wieder, aber die Nähe wuchs.  
  
Bis sie sich schließlich trafen...  
  
Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du nicht schwul bist, Draco, fragte er sich selbst.  
  
Ihm war plötzlich heiß und er schlug seine Decke zurück, setzte sich auf und starrte mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und plötzlicher Einsamkeit auf die ruhig atmende Deckenkugel im Bett neben ihm.  
  
Bist du sicher, dass du dich nicht...?  
  
Das reichte. Er brauchte dringend frische Luft.  
  
Entschlossen stand er auf. Und setzte sich wieder hin. Der Raum schwankte leicht und sein Kopf drückte von innen gegen die Schädeldecke. Kurz wurde vor seinen Augen alles grün und er hielt sich am Laken fest.  
  
"Okay..." murmelte er, als der Schwindel wieder verschwunden war. "Noch ein Mal mit Gefühl..."  
  
Diesmal erhob er sich ganz langsam, zog sich lautlos an, kramte seinen Besen unter dem Bett hervor und schlich zum Fenster.  
  
Er mußte raus, schnell, bevor er irgendetwas Dummes tat.  
  
Seit seinem letzten Flug waren zwar erst ein paar Tage vergangen, aber er hatte es dennoch vermisst. Er hatte eine völlig neue Welt gesehen und bestimmt einen fünffachen Kulturschock hinter sich. Kein Wunder, dass es ihm wie Wochen vorkam, seit er das letzte Mal das eisige Kitzeln des Windes in seinem Gesicht und den süßen Schock der Schwerelosigkeit gespürt hatte.  
  
Das Dorf schrumpfte rasend zu einer kleinen Würfelansammlung in der Tristesse der Küste zusammen. Wie ein schwarzer Spiegel glänzte unter ihm der Schlick in der Nacht. Es war wohl gerade Ebbe...  
  
Draco riss den Besen nach oben und raste steil in den bewölkten Nachthimmel hinein, dass es ihm die Tränen in die Augen trieb.  
  
Der Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren, rauschte, zerrte an seinem Mantel und seinem Haar, fuhr ihm kalt in den Kragen. Er spürte es nicht.   
  
Er wollte nur fliegen, wollte Geschwindigkeit. Er wollte nicht denken.  
  
Plötzlich riss die Wolkendecke über ihm auf, schwarzsilbern wurde der Sternenhimmel dahinter sichtbar, und er hielt auf die Lücke zu. Ihn überkam das Verlangen, ein Meer aus weißblauen Nachtwolken unter sich und die Dunkelheit des Alls über sich zu sehen. Nur weg von dieser bekloppten Welt mit seinen bekloppten Wendungen und Gefühlen.  
  
Und dann sah er ~Sie~.  
  
Wie eine schwarze, flatternde Wolke hing sie vor dem schwarzen Sternenhimmel. Er kannte sie, er wußte, wer sie war, wessen Anwesenheit er die ganze Zeit gespürt hatte.  
  
Sie war schön, furchteinflößend schön. Vermutlich die schönste Killerin, die sich Voldemort jemals angeschlossen hatte. Wie ein übergroßer Rabe schwebte sie auf ihrem Besen auf ihn zu, verheißungsvoll, tödich blickte sie ihn aus eiskalten Augen an, die schon seit langem keine Gnade mehr kannten.  
  
Es verging eine halbe Ewigkeit, in der sie sich gegenüber in der Luft hingen. Starrend. Draco in unbewegten Entsetzen, und sie in bedrohlicher Sicherheit. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Irgendwie hatte der Anblick der Todesserin ihn gelähmt, sei es vor Überraschung, sei es vor der Gewissheit, dass sie hier war, um ihn entweder sofort zu töten, oder ihn zu seinem Vater zu bringen, damit er das erledigte.  
  
Sein Hirn versandte verzweifelt die Botschaft an seine Hände, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, doch es ging nicht. Ihr eiskalter Blick und ihr unbewegtes Lächeln hielten ihn gefangen.  
  
Und dann blinzelte sie.  
  
Es war nur ein Moment, aber er reichte. Die Lähmung fiel von ihm ab. Aber bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, schwankte etwas in ihm, drehte sich alles, kippte der Horizont, rauschte die Luft an ihm vorbei nach oben. Das Loch in den Wolken raste davon, wurde kleiner und kleiner. Es schloß sich. ~Sie~ verschwand wieder dahinter, als wäre sie nie dagewesen, doch das nahm Draco alles nicht mehr wahr.  
  
Er fiel, wie ein Stein.  
  
  
  
Irgendwann glitt der Nebel um ihn herum wieder auseinander und wurde zu zunehmendem Druck auf seinen Kopf. Die angenehme Schwere und die Stille, die ihn umgeben hatten, ebbten nach und nach ab.  
  
Schmerz machte sich in seinem Rücken bemerkbar und teilte ihm mit, dass er noch am Leben war.  
  
Draco blinzelte, verärgert über das Licht, das in seinen Augen wehtat. In seinem Hals hatte sich anscheinend ein kantiger Stock quergelegt, so weh tat es beim Luft holen.  
  
Was war passiert?  
  
Der Sturz, ach ja... und dann? Wo war er überhaupt? Er konnte immernoch nichts erkennen.   
  
Mühsam versuchte er, seine Beine und Arme zu reanimieren, tastete um sich herum. Fühlte nasses Laub, Äste...  
  
Irgendwie mußte er es geschafft haben, seinen Fall noch zu bremsen. So war er zwar mitten in ein Gebüsch gerauscht, dabei aber wenigstens nicht draufgegangen.   
  
Er hörte sich selbst ein rasselndes Stöhnen von sich geben. Wie lang hatte er hier rumgelegen? Ihm wurde plötzlich bewußt, wie kalt es war, so kalt, dass ihm die Zähne aufeinander schlugen.  
  
"Hallo?" piepste jemand in sein Bewußtsein. Draco sah sich um, so gut er das in seiner Position vermochte, hing er doch mehr oder weniger wie eine Fliege im Spinnennetz in diesem Busch.  
  
"Ja?" machte er versuchsweise. Es klang, als würde ein fünfzig Jahre alter Raucher halbherzig husten.  
  
"Du bist doch Draco, oder? Was machst du in Omas Gebüsch?"  
  
Die Welt war wirklich klein. Es war tatsächlich das kleine Mädchen von neulich, wie hieß sie, Elisa, die durch die Äste hindurch zu ihm hinüber spähte.  
  
"Was machst du hier mitten in der Nacht?" fragte Draco lahm. Ihm fiel nichts besseres ein. Ihm tat jeder Knochen einzeln weh und wieder fing alles an, sich zu drehen.  
  
"Es ist Sechs Uhr morgens." berichtigte ihn Elisa würdevoll. "Und wir sind hier im Garten meiner Oma."  
  
Sie hatte heute ihr Haare offen, trug eine Jeansjacke, einen Rock, Strumpfhose und wieder diese entengelben Gummistiefel, soweit Draco das sehen konnte.   
  
Mit einiger Anstrengung und einer Menge Geächze befreite er sich aus dem Busch und purzelte vor dem kleinen Mädchen sehr unelegant auf einen nassen, eiskalten und grauen Rasen. Da blieb er auch erstmal sitzen, blinzelte in der Morgendämmerung und hielt sich den Kopf.  
  
Hölle, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals mieser gefühlt zu haben.  
  
"Hast du dir wehgetan?" fragte Elisa besorgt.  
  
"Fürchterlich." war die gequälte Antwort. "Da muß irgendwo ein Besen sein... sag, siehst du ihn irgendwo?"  
  
Die Kleine rannte vor dem Busch hin und her und guckte. "Doch," rief sie aus, "Da!" Sie hangelte nach etwas, erwischte es, zog und hatte schließlich die eine Hälfte von Dracos Besen in der Hand.  
  
"Verdammt..." murmelte Draco. "Der war nicht billig..." Taumelnd kam er auf die Füße.  
  
"Das tut mir leid." sagte Elisa und betrachtete bekümmert das dunkle Stück Holz in ihren kleinen, weißen Händen. "Meinst du, wir können ihn reparieren, wenn wir den Rest finden?"  
  
"Ich fürchte, nein." Draco lächelte schwach. "Ich meine, ja, aber fliegen würde er nie mehr..."  
  
"Du bist blöd." Elisa sah ihn tadelnd an. "Man kann doch auf Besen nicht fliegen. Das weiß doch jeder."  
  
"Sicher..." Es war wieder soweit, der Schwindel kehrte zurück, befiehl seinen Kopf wie ein alter, ungeliebter Bekannter. Erneut schwankte die Welt. Dracos Knie gaben nach.  
  
"Geht es dir nicht gut?" klang Elisas besorgte Stimme in seinem Ohr. Er hielt sich die Stirn, fühlte sich nach vorne fallen und stützte sich gerade noch mit der anderen Hand auf dem nassen Boden ab.  
  
"Nein..." krächzte er. "Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht besonders."  
  
"Ich werd Oma holen..." die Sorge der Kleinen war in echte Angst umgeschlagen. "Du bist schlimm krank."  
  
Und damit rannte sie mit schnellen Schritten davon, bevor Draco irgendwie protestieren konnte. Aber das hätte er auch so nicht mehr geschafft, denn die Ohnmacht war wieder über ihm zusammengeschwappt, wie ein schwarzer Tümpel.  
  
Elisas Oma war anscheinend eine resolute und ziemlich rüstige Frau, ansonsten hätte sie es wohl nicht geschafft, ihn ins Haus zu tragen, ohne dass er was davon mitbekam. Als er nämlich das nächste Mal aufwachte, fand er sich unter dicken, mit frischgewaschenen Laken bezogenen Federbettdecken wieder. Vage nahm er wahr, dass er einen Pyjama anhatte und dass er in einem schweren, ebenholzfarbenen Bett lag.  
  
Elisa blickte mit großen Kulleraugen auf ihn herab.  
  
"Du hast hohes Fieber." sagte sie besorgt. "Oma ist einen Arzt holen gegangen."  
  
Er konnte nicht antworten. Sein Hals brannte wie Feuer, das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf übertönte fast alles andere. Die Arme und Beine waren bleischwer, er fühlte sich wie ein mit Sand gefüllter Jutesack, unfähig zu irgendeiner Bewegung. Er versuchte es mit einem zögerlichen Lächeln, was vermutlich furchtbar daneben ging, bevor alles grün wurde und seine Erinnerung abriß wie ein Filmstreifen.  
  
Etwas kühles lag auf seiner Wange. Es dauerte etwas, bis er die Augen aufbekam. Sie fühlten sich an, wie zugeklebt. Er sah nur einen dunklen Klecks vor beigen Grund, alles reichlich verschwommen.  
  
"Du dämlicher Arsch."   
  
Der Klecks wurde zu Harrys Gesicht. Seine Augen waren knallrot, sein Haar wirkte unordentlicher aber er lächelte erleichtert.   
  
"Was machst du hier?" brachte Draco stimmlos hervor. "Woher..."  
  
"Elisa hat mich hergeholt."  
  
Normalerweise wäre es Draco vor lauter Nachdenken, Hinundherüberlegen und gezieltem Sarkasmus nicht aufgefallen. Aber jetzt hatte er Fieber und fühlte sich elend und ihm war kalt und heiß zugleich, und so fühlte er einfach nur ein warmes Gefühl der Erleichterung, dass Harry hier war. Dankbar ergriffen seine klammen Finger die kühle Hand an seiner Wange, schmiegte er sich an die glatte, beruhigende Haut.  
  
Dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er versuchte, zu sprechen, doch es ging nicht. Sein Mund war so trocken wie altes Papier und das, was von seiner Stimme noch vorhanden war, reichte nicht, um Harry zu warnen.  
  
"Schlaf jetzt.", hörte er ihn sagen.  
  
Er fühlte die Kühle der Hand noch, als er in sein Fieber zurücksank. 


	16. 15 lieber tee

Hello again! ^-^ Das hier nimmt langsam ungesunde Ausmaße an. Bis tief in die Nacht dasitzen und schreiben. bwäh. HP gehört nicht mir sondern der Industrie, zumindest zu größten Teilen, und JKR. Huhuuu. Der Plot scheicht Richtung Vollendung. Heißt das etwa, man darf gespannt sein? Greenpeace kommt bis jetzt immernoch nicht drin vor.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
15: Lieber Tee  
  
"Und, wie sieht's aus? Ist er mal aufgewacht?"  
  
"Nicht seit heute morgen. Selbst als der Arzt da war, hat er weiter geschlafen..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Harry hockte auf dem grünen Sessel neben Dracos Bett im unteren Gästezimmer des Hauses von Elisas Oma. Es war warm hier drin, die Heizung war voll aufgedreht und plätschterte in der Stille vor sich hin.   
  
Elisa saß auf der anderen Seite des Bettes auf der Kante und wechselte gerade den nassen Lappen auf Dracos fiebriger Stirn. Er murmelte kurz etwas undeutliches, aber mehr passierte nicht.  
  
"Was hat er?" fragte das kleine Mädchen.  
  
Harry hob die Schultern. "Der Arzt war sich nicht sicher, weißt du." sagte er leise. "Er vermutete, es läge daran, dass er wohl ziemlich lang draußen in eurem Gebüsch lag, Kälte und Feuchtigkeit ausgesetzt und so. Aber es ging ihm schon gestern nicht allzu gut, glaube ich..."   
  
Er atmete tief durch. "Starke Erkältung, sehr hohes Fieber, ein paar geprellte Rippen..."  
  
Er massierte sich erschöpft die Schläfen. Sehnlichst wünschte er sich Madame Pomfrey hierher. Nicht, dass er dem Muggelarzt nicht traute, ein sehr kompetend wirkender, resoluter Mann mit Spitzbart, brauner, riesiger Arzttasche und einer Stimme, die sogar Hagrid mühelos hätte übertönen können... trotzdem wäre Harry irgendwie wohler gewesen, hätte er Draco in der Obhut eines Zauberers gewußt...  
  
Mittlerweile war es früher abend, wohl so gegen halb sechs, und draußen senkte sich bereits die Dämmerung hernieder. Es hatte angefangen, zu wehen, und die Zweige der Büsche vor dem Fenster tippten sacht gegen das Glas.  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Elisas Oma betrat den Raum mit einem Tablett auf dem eine Teekanne, drei Tassen und ein kleiner Teller mit Keksen stand. Ihre zierliche, dennoch kräftige Gestalt steckte in einem schwarzen Kleid, ihr ebenfalls schwarzes Haar hatte sie streng nach hinten in einen Knoten gebunden und an ihren Ohren baumelten zwei ziemlich große Goldringe. Eine schmale Brille mit Goldrand saß ihr auf der Nase. Harry hatte sie auf höchstens Ende sechzig geschätzt. Mittlerweile wußte er, dass sie gerade mal 59 Jahre alt war, zumindest hatte sie das behauptet und augenzwinkernd im nächsten Atemzug gesagt, dass man eine Lady allerdings nie nach ihrem Alter frage.  
  
"Ein bißchen spät für Tee,", sagte die Oma, das Tablett auf ein kleines Tischchen neben der Heizung absetzend, "aber ich glaube, den habt ihr beiden nötig." fuhr sie an Harry und Elisa gewandt fort. "Und ich auch."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass wir ihnen so viele Umstände machen," begann Harry, wurde jedoch von einer knappen Bewegung der zierlichen Hand der alten Frau resolut abgewürgt.  
  
"Papperlapapp." sagte sie nur. "Und fang ja nicht wieder an, dich zu bedanken, dass wir deinem Freund helfen. Das ist völlig selbstverständlich."  
  
"Ich..." versuchte er es erneut, bekam allerdings nur eine Tasse Tee in die Hand gedrückt.  
  
"Trink den." sagte die alte Frau warm. "Und sorg dich nicht zu sehr um ihn hier."  
  
Ihr Kinn machte eine leichte Bewegung zu Draco hin und sie zwinkerte zweideutig. "Wir kriegen deinen Süßen schon wieder hin. Elisa, Schätzchen, möchtest du Zucker in den Tee?"  
  
"Jaaaa! Ganz viel!!"  
  
Harry stand der Mund in stummen Protest offen und er klappte ihn einige Male auf und zu.   
  
"Er ist nicht mein 'Süßer'!" blubberte er entsetzt hervor. "Wir sind nicht mal äh... äh..."  
  
Elisas Oma lachte glockenhell und setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl, schlug die schlanken Beine übereinander und meinte halb in ihre Teetasse: "Mein Lieber, du brauchst dich nicht zu genieren. Die Wege der Liebe sind nun mal ziemlich seltsam. Und ich verurteile sowas keineswegs."  
  
"Sie verstehen nicht, ich..."  
  
"Schon gut, Harry." strahlte Elisa fröhlich. "Ich hab ihr gestern alles von euch erzählt. Sie fand es sooo niedlich!"  
  
"Niedlich??"   
  
Die Frau und das Mädchen lachten leise vor sich hin und Harry kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor. Schnell trank er einen Schluck Tee, damit sie nicht sahen, wie rot er angelaufen war.  
  
In diesem Moment ging die Türklingel, so dass Elisas Oma sich erhob um zu öffnen, und Harry war sehr froh, nicht weiter wegen angeblich niedlicher Dinge in Verlegenheit gebracht zu werden.  
  
Elisa kam zu ihm herüber und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Sessellehne. Eine Weile sagte keiner von ihnen etwas.  
  
Besorgt betrachtete Harry das blasse Gesicht in den weißen Laken vor ihm, weiß, nur die Wangen ein bißchen gerötet, besonders um die Verletzung herum, die auf die "fossilen Erziehungsmethoden" des malfoy'schen Haushalts zurückgingen, zumindest soweit Draco das behauptet hatte. Das hellblonde Haar, sonst sorgfältig gekämmt, verteilte sich nun unordentlich um seinen Kopf herum und ließ ihn noch jünger, noch verwundbarer aussehen, wie eine übergroße Porzellanpuppe. Er atmete leise, schnell und rasselnd und seine Lippen waren ganz weiß.  
  
Bei diesem Anblick versetzte es Harry einen nervösen Stich in der Magengegend.  
  
"Du machst dir Sorgen um ihn." sagte Elisa neben ihm und sah Harry groß in die Augen.  
  
Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
  
"Natürlich machst du das." sprach Elisa weiter, mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit, die nur kleinen Kindern eigen ist. "Du magst ihn nämlich."  
  
"Ich... weiß nicht..."  
  
"Wie kannst du sowas nicht wissen?" Elisa klang beleidigt und haute ihm auf den Arm. "Natürlich weißt du, dass du ihn magst. Du hattest nämlich furchtbare Angst um ihn!"  
  
"Hatte ich..." murmelte Harry dumpf und erinnerte sich an heute morgen.  
  
Daran, wie er sehr früh aufgewacht und sofort gewußt hatte, dass er allein war. Wo sonst Dracos eigentümlich beruhigende Präsenz gewesen war, fand er in diesem Moment nur ein leeres Zimmer und ein zerwühltes Bett vor.   
  
Er war allein.  
  
Und dann schleichende Panik, die immer größer wurde, denn Draco war auch nicht im Bad gewesen, und seine Sachen von gestern und sein Besen waren weg. Aber er war nicht abgehauen, das spürte Harry irgendwie.   
  
Viel schlimmer, ihn hatte das Gefühl, dass Draco etwas passiert war, nicht mehr losgelassen, sich in seinem Kopf festgebissen und alles in ihm in Adrenalin getränkte alarmbereitschaft versetzt, ihn sich schnell anziehen und die Pension verlassen lassen. Draußen war er suchend auf der Straße herumgerannt und hatte es sich gerade so verkniffen, seinen Besen zu nehmen, und von der Luft aus zu suchen, denn es wurde hell und die Leute waren schon wach.   
  
Unkontrollierbare Gefühle waren durch ihn hindurchgerast, alle durcheinander, alle auf ein Mal, alle nicht wirklich nennbar, und zusammen ergaben sie dieses im Nacken pieksende, die Hände zappeln lassende, hilflose Gefühl, dass man gemeinhin Panik nennt.  
  
Was, wenn die Todesser ihn erwischt hatten? Was wenn...  
  
Und dann hatte plötzlich Elisa vor ihm gestanden, ihn beim Ärmel gepackt und hinter sich her gezogen. Wenige erklärende Worte später wußte er, wo Draco war. Und als er dann bei ihm war, gesehen hatte, dass es ihm leidlich gut ging, er nicht schwer verletzt war oder schlimmeres... war Harry der halbe Himalaya vom Herzen gefallen.   
  
Ja, verdammt, er hatte Angst um ihn gehabt. Und wie.   
  
"Hatte ich..."  
  
Er stand auf, mußte einfach aufstehen und sich neben den blassen, blonden Jungen auf's Bett setzen. Die Kleine hatte völlig recht.   
  
Er, Harry Potter, hatte Angst gehabt, dass Draco Malfoy etwas zugestoßen war. Er hatte recht gehabt, ihm war ganz offensichtlich etwas passiert. Aber er war noch am Leben.   
  
Er wagte nicht, daran zu denken, was gewesen wäre, wenn...  
  
Sacht strich er ein paar wirre Strähnen aus dem Gesicht des Jungen, der einmal sein Feind gewesen war. Er spürte wieder dieses beruhigende Gefühl, dasselbe, wie heute morgen, als Draco die Augen geöffnet, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, und ihn angesehen hatte.   
  
So voller Erleichterung...  
  
Er lebte, er war nicht weg, sondern hier bei ihm. Es verwirrte Harry nicht mal mehr, dass das ein gutes Gefühl war.  
  
Erneut ging die Tür auf und Elisas Oma kam herein.  
  
"Harry," sagte sie, "Das war eben Mr. Morgan an der Tür, ihm gehört die Pension, in der ihr beide übernachtet habt. Ich habe ihn heute mittag angerufen, und ihm eure Lage geschildert, und er war so nett, euer Gepäck vorbeizubringen. Es war ja nicht viel..."  
  
Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie verständnislos an.  
  
Die alte Frau blickte erstaund zurück. "Na, es ist doch wohl klar, dass ihr beide erstmal hier bei mir bleibt. Du kannst oben in Opas Bücherzimmer übernachten, aber wenn du lieber bei deinem Süßen bleiben willst..."  
  
"Aber..." begann Harry, "Ich meine, wir müssen... und bei Ihnen, ich meine, das wäre für sie doch viel zu viel Arbeit..."  
  
"Ich habe gesagt, das ist selbstverständlich, mein Junge, also mach dir keine Sorgen." unterbrach ihn die alte Frau sanft aber bestimmt. "Und Mr. Morgan läßt dir ausrichten, dass es reicht, wenn du die nächsten Tage vorbeikommst und bezahlst, das eilt nicht. Und gute Besserung."  
  
Harry wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass Leute einfach so nett zu ihm waren, ohne eine Gegenleistung zu verlangen. Er senkte den Kopf und murmelte leise ein Dankeschön.  
  
Elisas Oma lächelte.   
  
"So, dann kommt mal mit. Ihr könnt mir helfen, das Abendbrot zu machen, damit er hier" sie nickte zu Draco " ein bißchen mehr Ruhe bekommt."  
  
Er schlief nicht oben in Opas Bücherzimmer. Er hatte es probiert, es aber keine fünf Minuten ausgehalten. Am Ende saß er doch wieder im grünen Sessel neben Dracos Bett, eingerollt in eine Wolldecke, und hörte dem Jungen beim Atmen zu.   
  
Tagsüber hatte er nicht daran gedacht, aber jetzt, da es dunkel war und alles um ihn herum schlief, fragte er sich, was Draco eigentlich passiert war. Elisa hatte erzählt, sie hätte ihn im Garten ihrer Oma gefunden, verheddert in diesen übergroßen Wachholderbusch, erschöpft und durchfroren und sein Besen war zu Bruch gegangen. Die Schlüsse daraus waren, dass Draco wohl nachts das Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, zu fliegen, wohin auch immer, und dann, warum auch immer, die Kontrolle verloren hatte und abgestürzt war...  
  
Als er das dachte, tropfte wieder quälende Angst in Harrys Magengegend. Draco war ein guter Flieger, das wußte Harry, immerhin waren sie jahrelang erbitterte Rivalen auf dem Quiddichfeld (und nicht nur da) gewesen, beide beinahe ebenbürtig (nur dass Harry immer einen kleinen, wenn auch entscheidenden Tick besser gewesen war). Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass jemand, der auf dem Besen mühelos dreifache Salti und schwindelerregende Schrauben zustande brachte, einfach so abstürzte, lag nahe Null. Es mußte irgendetwas geschehen sein. Vielleicht war er tatsächlich auf Todesser gestoßen. Und wenn ja, hatte Draco mächtig Glück gehabt. Auch wenn er dafür die halbe Nacht bewußtlos in einem Strauch gehangen, und sich womöglich eine Lungenentzündung eingefangen hatte.  
  
Harry schluckte.  
  
Ja, er hatte Angst gehabt, hatte sie auch jetzt noch, schleichende Angst, Sorge darum, ob Draco sich wieder erholte, oder ob es schlimmer wurde.  
  
Solche Gedanken brachten ihm wieder Elisas unerbittliche Konsequenz nahe.  
  
"Du magst ihn."  
  
Es war eine Sache, es zu wissen. Das tat er schon seit geraumer Zeit. Es sich einzugestehen, war eine ganz andere.  
  
Draco mögen...  
  
Ja, das tue ich, dachte Harry und stützte das Kinn auf die angezogenen Knie. Es ist einfach irgendwie passiert, ich weiß nicht wie oder wann... und jetzt ist es nun mal so. Es ist nicht mehr so wie früher...  
  
Diese simple Feststellung ließ ihn lächeln. Er mußte sich erst daran gewöhnen, wie es war, einen Malfoy zu mögen. Aber so schlecht... war es einfach nicht. Und wenn er an die letzten Tage dachte, London, McDonald's, Albträume, Kino, Whiskey und Fernsehen und dann nebeneinander einschlafen... nein, nicht schlecht. Ein gutes Gefühl. Ein schönes. Es kribbelte am Bauch und ließ ihn lächeln.  
  
Leise ließ er sich wieder auf der Bettkante nieder und beugte sich über den Schlafenden. Im fahlen Licht, dass durch die Fenster hereinfiel, sah Draco noch durchsichtiger aus.  
  
"Werd wieder gesund." murmelte Harry leise. "Du Elender Blödmann..."   
  
Vorsichtig nahm er den Waschlappen von Dracos Stirn, wusch ihn in dem kleinen Eimer Wasser, der neben dem Bett stand, bis er wieder feucht und kühl war, wrang ihn aus und legte ihn behutsam zurück an seinen Platz. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, das zu tun; sich sorgend, beinahe intim und sehr nah. Harry verharrte in dieser Position, über das Gesicht des Jungen gebeugt, seine rechte Hand auf der Wange des anderen platziert, beinahe wie gestern morgen.  
  
Er lächelte wieder.  
  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde aller Zorn, der in ihm schwelte, verschwinden und Ruhe in sein Herz fließen, wie Wasser in eine große runde Schüssel.   
  
In diesem Moment schlug Draco die Augen auf, tauchte aus den Tiefen seines traumlosen Schlafes empor. Sein Blick, erst leer und in weite Ferne gerichtet, wurde scharf und die Pupillen glänzten im Nachtlicht wie die einer Katze.  
  
"Hi." sagte Harry leise. "Du lebst ja noch."  
  
"Du bist ja immernoch da." kam es heiser von Draco. Seine Stimme war immernoch nicht ganz zurückgekehrt, aber sie war da. Er räusperte sich schwach.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Hast du die ganze Zeit da gesessen?"  
  
"Meistens."  
  
"Ich hab Durst..."  
  
Auf dem Tischchen am Fenster stand eine Flasche Mineralwasser. Harry goß etwas in ein Glas und reichte es Draco, der sich halb im Bett aufgesetzt hatte. Er leerte es in kleinen, mühsamen Schlucken und sank dann in die Kissen zurück, schwer aufatmend.  
  
"Wie spät ist es?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung.", gestand Harry, der sich wieder auf der Bettkante niederließ.. "Ich tippe mal auf irgendwann nach Mitternacht. Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Es geht." krächzte Draco.   
  
"Der Arzt meinte, du wärst nur knapp an einer Lungenentzündung vorbei, hättest ein paar Prellungen..." Harry beugte sich ein Stück vor und sah Draco fest in die Augen. "Was ist passiert? Wo warst du? Ich hab mich halb zu Tode gesorgt, als du heute morgen plötzlich verschwunden warst."  
  
"Du hast dich gesorgt..." Auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin bildete sich ein schwaches aber ehrliches Lächeln.  
  
"Ja, verdammt." stieß Harry hervor, emotionaler, als er das vorgehabt hatte. "Ich meine ich meine, du warst nicht da, hast keinen Ton gesagt, und ich dachte ich dachte ich dachte, dir sei was passiert und das ist es ja auch und jetzt bist du krank und verletzt und ich konnte dir nicht helfen und wenn und wenn und wenn..."  
  
Was für einen Blödsinn erzähl ich da? Warum erzähl ich ihn? Was mach ich hier eigentlich? Aber er konnte nichts tun, denn sein Mund öffnete und schloß sich automatisch, schubste die Worte, die schon den ganzen Tag in ihm im Kreis rannten, hinaus in die Öffentlichkeit.  
  
"... und wenn dir was passiert wär, dann dann dann..."  
  
Kühl und sanft fühlte er Fingerspitzen seine Wange berühren, die kribbelnde Spuren auf ihrem Weg hinterließen. Draco lächelte ihn an mit einer Mischung aus sanftem Spott und geisterhafter Zärtlichkeit, was eine komplette Ameisenarmee seinen Rücken hinabrennen ließ. Er spürte, wie seine Wangen zu brennen begannen. Ohne es zu wollen, ergriff er Dracos Hand an seinem Gesicht und drückte sie sanft.   
  
"Du bist so doof." flüsterte er.  
  
"Ich weiß." sagte Draco. "Ich hätte nicht fliegen dürfen... aber in diesem Moment ging es nicht anders..."  
  
"Warum?" fragte Harry. "Warum um alles in der Welt, fliegst du nachts in der Gegend herum; was, wenn dich ein Muggel gesehen hätte?"  
  
"Ich war..." Draco zögerte, atmete tief und schloß seine Augen, bevor er sagte: " Ich mußte weg, weil...ich Angst hatte... vor dir... vor dem, was ich für dich fühle..."  
  
Solche Worte konnten nur zu einer Zeit wie dieser, in einem Zustand wie diesem gesagt werden, das wußte Harry. Bei wachem und gesundem Bewußtsein hätte Draco niemals, niemals! zugegeben, dass... dass...   
  
Harry schluckte. In seinem Magen herrschte Schmetterlingskrieg.  
  
"Hast du noch?" fragte er rauh.  
  
"Weiß nicht... ich glaub nicht..." murmelte Draco, schon halb wieder entschlummert.  
  
Harry legte Dracos weiße Hand wieder auf die Laken zurück, drückte sie noch ein Mal sanft und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.   
  
Der Moment war seltsam, genauso seltsam wie diese Nacht, diese ganze Reise und alles was davor gewesen war. Es fühlte sich nicht mehr erschreckend an, nur noch verwirrend. Aber der Moment war auch zu schön, zu angenehm, als dass er ihn irgendwie mit irgendwelchen Fragen verderben wollte. Daher erhob er sich leise und legte den Waschlappen, der eben herabgerutscht war, auf Dracos hitzige Stirn zurück.  
  
"Schlaf ein bißchen..." murmelte er.  
  
Er war schon halb im Begriff, sich umzudrehen, und das Zimmer zu verlassen, als er Dracos Hand spürte, die ihn am Ärmel festhielt, und bestimmt und mit erstaunlicher Kraft zu ihm herabzog.   
  
"Harry," stieß er hervor, die Augen waren weit aufgerissen. "hör mir zu!"  
  
"Was ist denn?" fragte Harry alarmiert und verwirrt. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
"Hör mal, ich hab sie gesehen, sie ist zu stark, und wenn es noch mehr sind, dann, also, ich," zischte der blonde Junge aufgelöst. "Du mußt Dumbledore rufen! Die schaffst du nicht allein, selbst wir beide zusammen hätten keine Chance..."  
  
"Wer?" fragte Harry. "Es sind die Todesser?"  
  
"Ja." war die Antwort. "Und noch viel schlimmer, es ist Bellatrix Lestrange..."  
  
Er war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
  
In jedem winzigen Detail hatte sich ihr harsches, tödlich schönes Gesicht in sein Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Als grausames Detail seiner Albträume. Die stechenden Augen, das schwarze Haar, ein dunkler Rahmen um ihre Gestalt, der alles finster werden ließ Und ihr Lachen, dieses grausame, gnadenlose Lachen, als sie Sirius in den Tod schickte.   
  
Voldemort hatte seine beste Handlangerin geschickt, sie zu töten.  
  
Harry saß zusammengekauert auf seinem Sessel, und betrachtete den schlafenden Draco, verbissen mit den Zähnen knirschend.  
  
Da war er wieder, der heiße, alles zersetzende Zorn, ätzend wie Säure, durchdringend und allgegenwärtig. Er hatte ihm den Schlaf geraubt, hatte ihm die Freude am Dasein genommen, ihn das Vertrauen in die Welt verlieren lassen.  
  
Er konnte gar nicht sagen, wie sehr er diese Frau hasste, die Frau, die ihm auch den letzten Menschen genommen hatte, der ihn mit seinen Eltern verbunden hatte.  
  
Er ballte die Fäuste, dass sein Knöchel weiß wurden.  
  
Sie war hier, irgendwo hier in der Nähe. Er wußte, dass sie wartete, wie ein Katze vor dem Mauseloch, bis sie herauskamen und sich ergaben.  
  
Aber das konnte sie sich abschminken, diese seelenlose Bucklerin, Heuchlerin, Mörderin, Schlampe ohnegleichen!!  
  
Wie hypnotisiert stand er auf, langsam, nahm seinen Zauberstab, den er ordentlich auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte, und lenkte seine Schritte leise in Richtung Tür, öffnete sie, behutsam, um Draco nicht aufzuwecken.  
  
Rache... dachte er.  
  
Fünf Minuten später saß er in der Küche am Tisch, vor ihm eine Tasse Tee auf der mit Butterblümchen und ulkigen Mustern bestickten Tischdecke.  
  
Ihm gegenüber saß Elisas Oma, oder Amber, (beim Abendbrot hatte sie ihm ganz nebenbei mal ihren Namen mitgeteilt,) in kapriziöser Haltung und pustete den Dampf von ihrem Tee.   
  
"Ich konnte auch nicht schlafen." sagte sie und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. "Deshalb hab ich Tee gekocht."  
  
Jetzt sah sie aus, wie die harmlose, nette und drollige alte Frau von Nebenan, Elisas Oma, die er heute morgen kennenzulernen die Ehre gehabt hatte.  
  
Vor fünf Minuten hatte sie zwischen ihm und der Haustür gestanden. Bestimmt. Unverrückbar. Wie ein kleiner schwarzer Fels, eine Katze mit kriegerischen Augen und gesträubtem Fell. Bereit, zu kämpfen, falls nötig.   
  
"Du weißt, dass dich da draußen nur dein sicheres Verderben erwartet, Harry Potter." hatte sie gesagt, mit einer Stimme, die ihm kalte Schauer über den Rücken hatte laufen, und sämtliche Gedanken betreffend Rache an Bellatrix Lestrange, sämtliche Mordgelüste mit einem Schlag hatte im Keim ersticken lassen. "Deswegen bitte ich dich darum, mit mir in die Küche zu kommen, und mir zuzuhören."  
  
Das war kein liebes, altes Mütterchen mehr, sondern eine autöritäre, weise Frau, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
  
Jetzt allerdings hatte sie wieder in den Oma-Modus umgeschaltet, saß im weißen Nachthemd, Morgenmantel, Schlafhaube und PomPom-Pantoffeln am Tisch, trank ihren Darjeeling Second Flush und sah sehr aufgeräumt aus. Wieder ganz Elisas Großmutter, die nett zu Kindern war, vielleicht gerne Geranien züchtete und dann und wann anzügliche Bemerkungen machte...  
  
Harry war verwirrt und völlig aus dem Konzept gebracht und wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte.   
  
Daher machte er nur hilflos "Äh," und hob die Schultern. Dann schüttelte er energisch den Kopf. So ging das ja nicht, hier!  
  
"Sie wissen über die Todesser bescheid?" platzte er hervor. "Woher?"  
  
"Ts, Junge, natürlich weiß ich über die Todesser bescheid." lachte die alte Dame aufgeräumt. "Möchtest du etwas Süßes?" Sie schob ihm einen Keksteller hin.   
  
Ohne nachzudenken, steckte sich Harry ein Schokoplätzchen in den Mund.  
  
"Aber bwoher?" nuschelte er entgeistert und krümelte dabei. "Sind sie eine Hexe?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein," sagte sie. "Aber ich weiß doch so einiges. Ich weiß zum Beispiel genau, wer du bist. Ich wußte es gleich, als Elisa mir erzählt hatte, dass sie im Zug einen jungen Mann mit gezackter Narbe auf der Stirn gesehen hat. Ich weiß, dass du Harry Potter bist, der Junge, der vor etwas mehr als sechzehn Jahren den Dunklen Lord besagt hat, weiß der Kuckuck, wie du das angestellt hast. Ich weiß, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder auferstanden, und die Gefahr größer als jemals zuvor ist."  
  
"Aber woher..." versucht es Harry, beinahe verzweifelt, "woher wissen Sie davon? Muggel wissen doch nichts von der Welt der Zauberer... oder?"  
  
"Also wirklich." Oma Amber, Harry hatte einfach beschlossen, sie so zu nennen, wackelte in gespielter Entrüstung mit dem Kopf. "Natürlich gibt es Muggel, die von der Zaubererwelt wissen. Auch Muggelgeborene können nach Hogwarts, wenn sie die nötige Magie in sich tragen. Irgendwie müssen sie doch von der Schule erfahren, oder?"  
  
"Sind Sie vielleicht ein Squib?" versuchte es Harry.  
  
Erheitertes Kopfschütteln.  
  
"Aber sie sind kein Muggel, oder?"   
  
"Doch, doch." grinste sie. Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Jetzt war sie doch ein Muggel und wußte auch noch von Hogwarts... naja, warum nicht. Die Dursleys wußten es ja auch, auch wenn sie sich seit jeher standhaft gegen dieses Wissen sträubten. Aber ein verrückter Zufall war es schon.  
  
"Mein Bruder hatte seit sieben Generationen als erster in meiner Familie magische Begabung gezeigt." erzählte Oma Amber und nahm einen Schluck Tee. "Sein Name war Charles Mordekai Pierce, ein bescheuerter Name, ich weiß, aber meine Eltern hatten einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor. Vor etwa dreißig Jahren hat er in Hogwarts seinen Abschluß Magna Cum Laude gemacht und ist Auror geworden."  
  
"Und sie?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Tja, Boarding School for Girls, Ausbildung zur Schaufensterdekorateuse, ich hab mit 22 geheiratet und Kinder bekommen." erzählte sie augenzwinkernd. "Damals war das noch ziemlich normal für ein junges Mädchen."  
  
"Äh..." machte Harry. "Ich meine... Zauberei und so..." er wedelte hilflos mit den Händen."  
  
"Nein." lachte sie, und seufzte leicht. "Leider hat es bei mir nicht gereicht. Ich habe zwar einige... Fähigkeiten, aber ich bin eine Muggel, keine Hexe. Ich war immer ein wenig neidisch auf meinen Bruder, besonders, wenn er aus den Ferien heimkam und Dinge schweben lassen konnte und so tolle Leckereien mitbrachte... wie... na...Bertrand Borgs Birnen..."  
  
"Berti Botts Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung." sagte Harry lahm.  
  
"Genau." Oma Amber nahm sich ebenfalls ein Schokoplätzchen und tunkte es grazil in ihren Tee. "Nein, ich bin keine Hexe, Harry, aber ich bin im Wissen über die magische Welt groß geworden. Und obwohl ich nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen bin, weiß ich einiges."  
  
"Aber Sie sagten doch, sie haben magische Fähigkeiten, oder?" hakte Harry neugierig nach.  
  
"Nicht wirklich," Oma Amber wirkte verlegen. "Ich ahne Dinge, aber das ist auch alles. Ich spüre Veränderungen im magischen Feld, wenn du es so nennen willst, spüre, wenn Menschen böser oder guter Absicht sind. Bei dir spüre ich zum Beispiel, dass du ein gutes Herz hast, aber an deinem Zorn halb erstickst. Und deshalb willst du rausgehen und Rache an der Frau üben, die deinen Paten getötet hast, wider besseren Wissens. Du hast gegen sie keine Chance."  
  
"Wie... wie können Sie das wissen??" keuchte Harry überrascht, denn genau das fühlte er.  
  
Oma Amber lächelte geheimnisvoll. "Auch manche Muggel haben gewisse Fähigkeiten." meinte sie leichthin. "Keine Magie, aber es geht in die Richtung. Ich weiß eben gewisse Dinge über Leute, die vor mir sitzen..."  
  
"Was wissen sie noch?" fragte Harry.   
  
"Es sind Todesser hier in der Nähe." sagte Oma Amber, jetzt mit ernster, aber gelassener Stimme. "Sie haben euch bis hierher verfolgt, seit ihr In London ward. Ihr eigentlicher Plan war, euch in eurer Pension zu töten. Heute nacht."  
  
Harry schluckte.  
  
"Wieso heute nacht?"  
  
"Das weiß ich leider nicht." Oma Amber goß sich einen neuen Tee ein, warf fünf Stück Zucker hinterher und rührte das Gebräu klingelnd um. "Todesser sind seltsam, und besonders diese Frau ist nicht leicht zu durchschauen. Ich spüre ihren Geist. Voller Sadismus. Sie will euch langsam zerquetschen wie Spinnen, euch jedes Bein einzeln ausreißen. Den Zeitpunkt hat sie willkürlich gewählt, mehr sehe ich nicht."  
  
Ein weiterer Schauer lief Harry den Rücken herunter.  
  
"Manchmal erinnern sie mich an eine schlechte Kopie des Ku-Klux-Klan." kicherte die alte Frau jetzt. "Du weißt, was das ist?"  
  
Harry erinnerte sich vage.  
  
"Rennen rum, sehen aus wie Gespenster." fuhr Oma Amber fort, "Rufen schlaue Parolen wie 'White Power, alle Macht den Weißen!', gehen hinterher gemeinsam heiß Duschen und machen dann vermutlich so tolle Dinge wie 'ne Bananenkuchentombola!" Und sie lachte schallend.  
  
Harry lächelte unsicher.  
  
"Du bist nicht der humorvolle Typ, oder?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht." sagte er. "Warum... warum greifen sie uns nicht hier an? Wissen Sie das auch?"  
  
Ein listiges Grinsen glitt über die schmalen Züge der Oma. "Verdammte Axt, und wie ich das weiß, Junge!" kicherte sie und wurde dann ernst, als sie fortfuhr.  
  
"Charles ist tragischerweise damals gefallen, im Krieg gegen Lord Voldemort. Aber davor hat er unsere Familie beschützt, aus Angst, dass seinen Verwandten in der Muggelwelt etwas passieren könnte. Das, so hatte er mir damals anvertraut, würde er sich nie verzeihen."  
  
"Was hat er getan?"  
  
Oma Amber lächelte grimmig. "Hah! Mein Bruder war ein schlauer Fuchs. Er hatte einen Fluch entwickelt, der eine Art Barriere um etwas ziehen kann. Eine Barriere, die die Todesser nicht durchdringen können. Ein Siegel, das auf die magische Matrix des Dunklen Mals reagiert. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie es funktioniert. Mein Bruder faselte irgendwas von umgekehrten Phasen und so weiter. Bei allen Familienmitgliedern zog er diese Barriere um das Haus, in dem sie lebten. Er hätte gern mehr Menschen beschützt..." sie machte ein Pause und holte tief Luft. Für einen Moment sah sie sehr alt aus. "...allerdings, starb er, bevor er sein System dem Ministerium mitteilen konnte... er geriet in einen Hinterhalt. Er starb langsam und qualvoll an den Nachwirkungen der unverzeihlichen Flüche..."  
  
Es war eine Weile still.  
  
"Das... das tut mir leid..." stammelte Harry ungelenk. Und es tat ihm wirklich leid. Noch mehr Menschen, die durch Voldemort leiden mußten...  
  
"Ich weiß." lächelte die Alte Frau, straffte sich dann und fuhr fort: "Jedenfalls, die Barriere wirkt noch heute um dieses Haus. Gegen Voldemort selbst wäre es wahrscheinlich nutzlos, wollen wir hoffen, dass er nicht persönlich auftaucht. Aber seine Häscher können euch hier drinnen nichts anhaben. Und die Nachwirkungen sind so stark, dass sie wohl auch im ganzen Dorf keine Dunkle Magie wirkungsvoll anwenden können. Brimshire ist ein ziemlich geschützter Ort gegen Todesser. Gut, dass ihr zwei Hübschen nicht in London geblieben seid." sie zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
"Und was sollen wir jetzt tun, ihrer Meinung nach." fragte Harry plötzlich hitzig. "Und hier verkriechen in ihrem sicheren Haus, in ihrem sicheren Ort, obwohl die Mörderin meines Paten da draußen herumläuft?"  
  
"Genau das." sagte die alte Dame aufgeräumt. Sie stand auf, ging zum Herd und setzte einen neuen Kessel Wasser auf. "Ihr bleibt hier. Das ist eure einzige Möglichkeit, um zu überleben."  
  
"Aber..." wollte Harry sagen, doch Oma Amber drehte sich um, wieder erschreckend verwandelt. Die weise Frau, die ihn mit uralten, wissenden Augen ansah.   
  
"Du," unterbrach sie ihn schneidend, "bist wichtig, versteh das! Du darfst dein Leben nicht leichtfertig auf's Spiel setzen! Du mußt erst stärker werden, bevor du irgendetwas unternimmst, hörst du?"  
  
Harry schrumpfte auf seinem Stuhl vor Schreck zusammen.  
  
"Ich weiß, dass du diese Frau hasst, aber deine Zeit wird kommen." fuhr sie ein wenig sanfter, jedoch nicht weniger bestimmt fort. "Bitte hör auf mich, Harry Potter. Bleib hier, renn nicht nach draußen und in deinen Tod. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht, wenn du stirbst, bevor Lord Voldemort besiegt ist, wird es irgendwann keine Welt mehr geben, in der Muggel leben können, weil das dann Voldemorts Welt ist. Und dann werden Menschen sterben."  
  
"Ich..." Harry schluckte. "Es tut mir leid... ich...will diese Verantwortung nicht länger tragen. Ich will nicht, dass alles von mir abhängt... ich will einfach nur... nicht mehr zornig sein müssen." schloß er lahm. Er wußte selbst nicht, was genau er eigentlich wollte.  
  
Oma Amber hatte sich wieder umgedreht und hantierte am Herd rum, goß kochendes Wasser in einen Becher, den sie vorbereitet hatte, und ein würziger Duft nach feinen Kräutern breitete sich in der Küche aus.   
  
"Ich weiß," sagte sie sanft. "Und ich würde um Himmels Willen auch nicht mit dir tauschen wollen. Es ist kein leichtes Schicksal, dass du hast. Wer will schon solche Verantwortung tragen wollen? Ich wette, du denkst, niemand kann wirklich ermessen, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn das Schicksal der Welt vielleicht von einem abhängt."  
  
Harry nickte stumm und stellte entsetzt fest, dass er den Tränen nahe war.  
  
Die alte Dame, jetzt wieder ganz die alte, setzte sich wieder hin und aß ein weiteres Schokoplätzchen.   
  
"Vielleicht kann das auch niemand ermessen." fuhr sie fort. "Aber ich bin sicher, es gibt zumindest ein paar Menschen, die dir nur Gutes wollen. Und glaub mir, Harry, ich wünsche dir von ganzem Herzen, dass du glücklich wirst, denn du hast es verdient."  
  
"Sie kennen mich doch erst seit gestern morgen..." sagte Harry unsicher, doch die alte Frau lächelte ihn so warmherzig an, dass er wußte, dass sie es ehrlich meinte.   
  
"Du hast ein gutes Herz, Harry Potter." sagte sie. "Bitte bleib noch hier. Mach keine Dummheiten. Bleib wenigstens, bis dein Freund wieder gesund ist."  
  
Harry nickte. Er wußte, dass Oma Amber recht hatte. Eigentlich hatte er es die ganze Zeit gewußt.  
  
"Dann ist ja alles geregelt." sagte sie fröhlich und gähnte. "Und jetzt muß ich ins Bett. Eine alte Frau braucht ihren Schlaf."  
  
Sie erhob sich, hantierte noch einmal kurz an dem Becher mit dem Kräutersud herum und reichte ihn dann Harry.  
  
"Trink den hier." sagte sie. "Er wirkt beruhigend. Du brauchst Schlaf, mein Junge."  
  
"Ja, danke." sagte er, aber Oma Amber war schon auf halbem Weg draußen.  
  
"Gute Naa~hacht." sang sie und winkte grazil mit den Fingern.  
  
"Gute Nacht..."  
  
Der Sud schmeckte herb nach Honig, wilden Kräutern, nach Sonne und warmem Wind. Golden sank er Harrys Kehle hinab, leuchtete noch in seinem Magen nach, als er sich irgendwann am Fußende von Dracos großem Gästebett zusammenrollte und in ruhige Träume versank, Träume von Sommer und Schmetterlingen.  
  
Das Dunkel, das draußen zornig herumschwappte, bemerkte er nicht, aber das mußte er auch nicht, denn hier drin waren sie sicher. Zumindest für eine Weile. 


	17. 16 zu spät

(*****Es ist nur fair, wenn ich euch an dieser Stelle warne. Ihr lest das hier auf eigene Verantwortung. Beschwert euch also nicht bei mir! Manche Dinge passieren eben! ;__; Ich hab euch gewarnt!!! Ach ja, kann sein, dass ich alte Ärztesongs auftrage, aber es passte halt ^^;;; HP gehört nicht mir sondern JKR blablablablabla.*****)  
  
16: zu spät  
  
Dampf erfüllte die Luft. Dampf, der nach Zitronen und Minze roch und in seiner Nase kitzelte. Er atmete tief ein, fühlte wie sich alles in ihm entspannte, und ließ sich hinabsinken ein in das heiße, tiefgrüne Wasser unter den weißen Schaumbergen. Nur noch sein Gesicht die Nase aufwärts schaute heraus.  
  
Es tat so unheimlich gut.  
  
Durch das kleine Badezimmerfenster über ihm fiel das rote Licht der Abendsonne in den Raum hinein und schnitt geradlinige Dreiecke in das Dunstgewölk. Wenn Draco die Ohren untertauchte, wurden auch die restlichen Geräusche aus dem Haus von Oma Amber von einer dicken Wand aus heißem, mit Heilkräutern getränkten Wasser erstickt.  
  
Seit vor ein paar Tagen sein Fieber gesunken war und Draco vorsichtig hatte aufstehen können, ohne dass sich gleich wieder alles um ihn herum zu drehen begann, ließ Elisas Oma ihm jeden Tag nach dem Abendbrot ein heißes Kräuterbad ein, dass der Doktor ihm verschrieben hatte. Es war zwar ein Muggeldoktor und Draco wußte nicht wirklich, was Muggelmedizin konnte und wozu sie nicht fähig war, aber irgendwie schien ihm selbst auch, dass es keine schlechte Idee war. Im Gegenteil, er genoß es, hinabzutauchen in grüne Stille und seine Gedanken zu sammeln.  
  
Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal so in der Schuld von Muggeln stehen würde, wie das bei Elisa und ihrer Oma Amber der Fall war. Elisa hatte ihn im Busch entdeckt und Hilfe geholt. Sie hatten ihn in ihr Haus gelassen, ihm geholfen und die alte Dame pflegte ihn anstandslos gesund. Sie ließen ihn von ihrem Essen essen, gaben ihm Medizin, Wärme und ein Bett und, als wäre all das noch nicht genug, das Gefühl, keine zusätzliche Last zu sein, sondern ein willkommener Gast; ein Bekannter, ein Nachbar oder ein Freund, dem man ganz selbstverständlich half, wenn er in Not geriet.  
  
Es war ihm unglaublich unangenehm gewesen, als ihm das vor etwa zwei Tagen bewußt geworden war. Vorher war er noch viel zu geschwächt gewesen, um darüber nachzudenken. Aber jetzt... er fragte sich, ob er das jemals wieder zurückgeben konnte. Vom Materiellen her sicherlich, das wußte Draco. Denn auch wenn er von daheim abgehauen und dem Todessertum den Rücken gekehrt hatte, und ihm dadurch jegliche finanzielle Unterstützung von Seiten seiner Vaters auf jetzt und immerdar versagt war, hatte er viel Geld. Seine Mutter hatte, als er noch ein ganz kleines Kind gewesen war, ein Konto in Gringotts für ihn angelegt und monatlich eine nicht unbeträchtliche Summe aus ihrem eigenen Vermögen darauf gezahlt. Das Gold, dass sich mit den Jahren durch Zins und Zinseszins verdoppelt, verdreifacht, ach was, bestimmt schon versiebenfacht hatte, stand ihm de facto an seinem Siebzehnten Geburtstag zur Verfügung. Praktisch gesehen hätte er also, in einiger Zeit, genug Geld, um zwanzig Jahre sorglos in den Tag hinein zu leben, und zweifelsohne ebenfalls genug Geld, um sich bei der alten Dame und ihrer Enkelin irgendwie erkenntlich zu zeigen, auch wenn sie "nur" Muggel waren...  
  
Aber Draco wußte, darum ging es nicht. Nicht um Geld, nicht um Dinge.   
  
Er verdankte diesen Leuten sein Leben.  
  
Harry hatte ihm vorgestern erzählt, was es mit dem Schutzzauber, der um das Haus und anscheinend auch partiell um das Dorf lag, auf sich hatte, und dass sie hier drin vor Voldemorts Schergen erstmal sicher waren.  
  
Er hatte erzählt, was er von Oma Amber erfahren hatten, dass sie in jener Nacht in der Pension hätten sterben sollen.  
  
Ja, er verdankte der alten Dame, die ihm Schutz gewährt hatte, sein Leben. Das ließ sich schlecht mit Geld begleichen.  
  
Als er heute morgen versucht hatte, ihr das irgendwie klar zu machen und auf irgendeine, zugegebenermaßen ziemlich gestotterte, Weise auszudrücken, wie tief er in ihrer Schuld stand und wie sehr er das zu schätzen wußte, hatte sie nur mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen abgewinkt und gesagt:  
  
"Red nicht so einen elenden Blödsinn, Junge. Ich hab deinem Süßen schon gesagt, das ist selbstverständlich. Und jetzt nimm deine Grippemedizin, bevor ich wirklich grantig werde."  
  
Darauf hatte Draco gehorsam seine Grippemedizin geschluckt und war dankbar in ein weiteres Nickerchen gesunken.  
  
Er mochte Oma Amber irgendwie. Sie strahlte eine autoritäre Ruhe aus, die ihn beruhigte. Sie schien zu sagen, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich kümmere mich erstmal um alles. Sie machte essen, sorgte dafür, dass er es warm hatte und gesund wurde... sie war mütterlicher zu ihm, als es seine eigene Mutter je gewesen war.  
  
Eine seltsame Erfahrung, dachte Draco. Er hatte zwar immer gewußt, dass seine Mutter ihn liebte, aber die unsichtbare Wand aus Reserviertheit, die die helle, grazile Gestalt seiner Mutter umgeben hatte, seit er zurückdenken konnte, ließ ihn auch immer wissen, dass da etwas fehlte. Nichts Materielles versteht sich. Er hatte alles gehabt, was sich ein Junge nur wünschen konnte. Tonnen von Spielzeug. Die neueste Quiddichausrüstung. Poster. Spiele. Kleidung. Ein großes Zimmer. Das beste Essen. Unterhaltung und Zerstreuhung. Eine exzellente Bildung. Nein, in Malfoy Manor war es ihm nie schlecht gegangen. Zumindest nicht materiell.  
  
Vielleicht wurde ihm die Kälte seiner Eltern erst hier bewußt, in diesem Haus, in dem er mit Wärme empfangen worden war.  
  
Elisa mochte er ebenfalls. Das hatte ihn noch viel mehr verwirrt, denn er hatte immer von sich geglaubt, Kinder nicht ausstehen zu können. Nun, vielleicht stimmte das auch. Aber wenn dem so war, bildete Elisa eine ausgezeichnete Ausnahme der Regel.  
  
Sie war aber auch wirklich zu drollig in ihrer Tapsigkeit. Irgendwie brachte sie ihn immer zum Lächeln.  
  
Schon bei der ersten Begegnung im Zug hierher war es so gewesen, als sie in diesem... in diesem ungünstigsten aller Momente ins Abteil marschiert war. Er wußte, normalerweise hätte er sauer reagiert, aber er konnte der Kleinen einfach nicht böse sein. Im Gegenteil, er konnte sich noch so oft sagen, dass Kinder doof und, inbesondere Muggelkinder, absolut unnütz waren, er mochte Elisa. Da kam er einfach nicht drumherum.  
  
Und es machte ihm auch nichts aus. Ungefähr so hatte er es sich immer vorgestellt, eine kleine Schwester zu haben. Das war vielleicht ein bißchen voreilig zu sagen, immerhin kannte er sie erst seit einiger Zeit. Aber bei manchen Leuten brauchte man eben länger, bis man merkte, dass man sie mochte, und bei anderen funktionierte es auf Anhieb. Und bei Elisa... na gut, sie war noch ein Kind. Sie kannte ihn nicht wirklich, wußte nichts über ihn, sie hatte ihn nicht sechs Jahre lang mit Inbrunst gehasst. Für sie war er einfach nur Draco. Draco, dem sie aus ihrem Märchenbuch vorlas, damit ihm nicht langweilig wurde. (Muggelmärchen. Er wußte gar nicht, dass es sowas gab.) Draco, dem sie zeigte, wie man Kraniche aus Papier faltete. ("Hab ich in meinem alten Kindergarten gelernt.") Draco, den sie immer wieder in Erstaunen versetzte, dadurch, dass sie ihn vergessen ließ, dass sie ein Muggelkind war.  
  
Erst heute morgen wieder, hatte sie ihm zu erklären versucht, dass es überhaupt keine Zauberer gab, und er hatte keinen Grund gesehen, ihr nicht das Gegenteil zu beweisen.  
  
"Wenn ich kein Zauberer bin, kann Mr. Tröte nicht fliegen.", hatte er ihr gesagt und auf ihren Stoffelefanten gezeigt.  
  
"Mr. Tröte kann nicht fliegen." lachte Elisa. "Du bist so doof, Draco."  
  
"Bin ich nicht. Ich kann ihn fliegen lassen. Wirklich. Gib ihn doch mal her."  
  
"Pah! Du wirst ihn hochwerfen. Das ist kein Fliegen. Das kann jeder. Sogar ich." Aber sie hatte das graue, kaputtgeknuddelte Elefantenstofftier auf Dracos Bettdecke gelegt, und er hatte von seinem Nachttisch den Zauberstab genommen um einen Levitationszauber zu machen. Das war einfach. Das hatten sie im ersten Jahr gelernt.  
  
"Vingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Und der Elefant hob ab, schwebte vor den erstaunt aufgerissenen Augen des Mädchens Richtung Decke. Draco hatte ihn ein paar Mal im Kreis herumfliegen lassen, und Elisa, wie alle Kinder schnell bereit zu akzeptieren, was man sah, ohne viel zu fragen, fing an zu quietschen vor Vergnügen.  
  
In diesem Moment war Harry hereingekommen, und hatte Draco so verblüfft angestarrt, dass er vergaß, den Zauber aufrecht zu erhalten. Mr. Tröte stürzte abrupt ab und Elisa konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen.  
  
"Was wird das, die Dumbonummer?"  
  
"Wie Bitte?" war Dracos verständnislose Frage gewesen. "Was für ne Nummer?"  
  
"Du bist blöd Harry. Das ist Mr. Tröte und nicht Dumbo."  
  
Das war anscheinend einer von diesem Muggelcodes gewesen, die Draco nicht verstand.  
  
Seufzend tauchte er empor und wischte sich den Schaum aus dem Gesicht.  
  
Harry...  
  
Er war immer da gewesen. Immer, wenn er aufgewacht war, hatte Harry neben seinem Bett gesessen und gelächelt. Es war verwirrend und beruhigend zugleich, das zu wissen. Besonders war ihm das gestern nachmittag aufgefallen, als er wieder aus seinem Schlaf erwacht war. (Er schlief eigentlich fast dauernd die letzten Tage, aber so war das eben, wenn man krank war.) Harry hatte nicht an seinem Bett gesessen, wie sonst, und für einen kurzen Moment hatte er diesen Stich gespürt. Etwa eine Minute später war der Schwarzhaarige zurückgekehrt, er hatte sich nur etwas zu trinken geholt. Draco war sich ziemlich dämlich vorgekommen.  
  
Ich hab mich zu sehr an dich gewöhnt, dachte er und lehnte sich wieder in der Wanne zurück. Die Hitze machte ihn dösig und ließ seine Gedanken fließen.  
  
Wieder kehrten sie zu diesem... zu diesem ungünstigsten aller Momente im Zug nach Brimshire zurück, und Draco fragte sich unwillkürlich, was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn Elisa *nicht* plötzlich zur Tür hereingekommen wäre...  
  
...  
  
Diesbezüglich war er ziemlich ratlos. Vielleicht hätten sie sich geküsst, ja. Aber damit konnte er nicht viel anfangen. Er wußte nicht, wie es war, zu küssen. Für jemanden mit seinem Ego war es ziemlich schwer, sich das einzugestehen: mit knapp sechzehneinhalb Jahren war er nicht nur noch eine Jungfrau, sondern auch noch eine ungeküsste Jungfrau. Das passte nicht gut ins draufgängerische Malfoy-Image. Man sollte eigentlich meinen, er sei ein unheimlicher Frauenheld.  
  
Draco tauchte unter.  
  
Erst hier im tiefen, stillen Grün, unter all dem Schaum, weg von allen anderen Gedanken, wagte er es, sich vorzustellen, wie es war, geküsst zu werden.  
  
Oma Amber hatte Besuch. Bridgeabend. Die alten Damen hatten kurz ins Krankenzimmer hineingeschaut, Guten Abend gesagt und Gute Besserung gewünscht. Vermutlich hätten sie gerne unzählige Fragen gestellt; das ganze Dorf wußte darüber bescheid, dass zwei Fremde bei Amber McClintock untergekommen waren, und dass der eine von ihnen schlimm krank sei. Aber Oma Amber war resolut und komplimentierte ihre Freundinnen unerbittlich in den Salon.  
  
Nach dem Sonnenuntergang hatte es sich draußen zugezogen und mittlerweile rauschte ein stetiger Regen hernieder, der leise gegen die Scheiben klopfte. Oma Amber hatte zur Feier des Tages Shortbread gebacken, und Harry, Draco und Elisa auch einen Teller mit den süßen Keksen ins Krankenzimmer gestellt.  
  
"Ihr kommt zurecht?" fragte sie.  
  
"Natürlich, Oma." kicherte Elisa. "Ich bringe den beiden gerade Pokern bei."  
  
"Du kannst Pokern?" fragte Oma Amber sekptisch. "Du bist erst sechs!"  
  
"Früh übt sich, wer Meister werden will." sagte die Kleine altklug, Harry kicherte, Draco verstand nicht, was daran so schlimm war, wenn ein sechsjähriges Mädchen ein Kartenspiel beherrschte, und Oma Amber schloß kopfschüttelnd die Tür.  
  
Sie spielten um Shortbread und Jelly-Bellys.  
  
Pokern an sich war nicht schwer, aber Draco verlor trotzdem andauernd, wohingegen Elisa laufend gewann und Harry sie irgendwann mißtrauisch fragte, ob sie vielleicht schummelte.  
  
"Ich doch nicht." sagte Elisa hoheitsvoll. "Schummeln gehört sich nicht für eine Lady."  
  
Nachdem sie allerdings alles, was noch an Shortbread und JellyBellys da war, eingeheimst hatte, konnte Draco auch nicht umhin, sich das zu fragen.  
  
Am Ende gab das Mädchen sich großzügig und sie teilten geschwisterlich durch drei. Dann zogen sie um ins Wohnzimmer, um noch ein wenig fernzusehen. Es war erst halb neun und Elisa durfte länger aufbleiben, weil Samstag war.  
  
Sie aßen die Süßigkeiten auf und sahen sich einen seltsamen Film an, den Draco wirklich komisch fand. Es war eine wirklich... nun, außergewöhnliche Version der Arthussaga. Draco kannte sie. Er hatte sie einmal in der Bibliothek seines Vaters gelesen. Das war zwar schon Jahre her, aber er wußte, dass es darum ging, dass der König von Britannien mit seinen Rittern loszog, um den Heiligen Gral zu suchen. Er hatte allerdings nicht gewußt, dass man das Gewicht einer Hexe in Enten misst, oder das Kanninchen eine tödliche Angelegenheit sein können. (Bei dieser Szene hielt sich Elisa die Augen zu.) Den Zauberer fand er besonders komisch. Er erinnerte ihn irgendwie an eine Art wahnsinnig gewordenen Dumbledore. Draco war sich sicher, eines Tages würde der Schuldirektor auch völlig verpeilt in der Botanik herumstehen, und Felsblöcke in die Luft jagen.  
  
Elisa war eingeschlafen, als der Film endete. (Das Ende war übrigends wohl wieder so ein Muggelcode. Draco verstand nicht genau, wieso plötzlich Muggelpolizisten durch das Mittelalter liefen. Er beschloß, Harry später zu fragen.) Die Gäste waren gegangen. Oma Amber brachte das kleine Mädchen ins Bett und schickte auch Harry und Draco schlafen.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Harry, als er Draco zurück in sein Zimmer begleitete.  
  
"Besser. Ich glaub, ich kann mich heute selber zudecken." antwortete er trocken und kroch in sein Bett. Er spürte, wie müde er war.  
  
"Ich hab dich nie zugedeckt." schmunzelte Harry.  
  
"Lügner."  
  
"Beweis es."  
  
Sie schwiegen das Schweigen, das Draco inzwischen so vertraut geworden war. Voller Einvernehmen und einer Art angenehmer Routine.  
  
Harry saß auf der Bettkante. Er sah zwar immernoch blaß, aber erholt aus, und das wirkte fast seltsam. Draco war irgendwie daran gewöhnt, ihn erschöpft zu sehen. Jetzt blickte er ihn mit Augen an, aus denen der stumpfe Glanz der Verzweiflung verschwunden zu sein schien. Offensichtlich tat nicht nur Draco der Aufenthalt in Oma Ambers Haus wohl.  
  
"Sag mal..." begann er schließlich.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wie wird das eigentlich weitergehen."  
  
"Wie meinst du das."  
  
"Naja..." murmelte Draco. "Wenn ich wieder gesund bin... was machen wir dann? Ziehen wir weiter?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht." Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Oma Amber hat uns freigestellt, was wir tun wollen. Natürlich hat sie mir nahe gelegt, nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren."  
  
"Vermutlich hat sie recht." gähnte Draco schläfrig. Er hatte zuviel gegessen und immernoch den angenehm süßen Geschmack der JellyBellys im Mund.  
  
"Natürlich hat sie das." sagte Harry und zupfte etwas an der Bettdecke herum. "Zumindest was dich angeht: Ich dagegen..."  
  
"Willst du mich loswerden, Potter?" fragte Draco verschmitzt.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, Malfoy." gab Harry ebenso verschmitzt zurück. "In Hogwarts bist du am besten geschützt. Vielleicht will ich nicht, dass dir was passiert?"  
  
"Letztenendes verfolgt Lord Voldemort auch dich, nicht nur mich." sagte Draco ein wenig heiser und sein Herz stolperte ein wenig bei Harrys letzten Worten. "Glaubst du etwa, ich brauche mehr Schutz als du? Wohl eher umgekehrt."  
  
Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.  
  
"Wir werden sehen." sagte er. "Du brauchst noch etwas, um gesund zu werden, oder?"  
  
"Vermutlich." brummelte Draco und erstarrte ein wenig, als Harry sich erhob, und sich über ihn beugte.  
  
"Gute Nacht." Und Harrys Hand wuschelte sanft durch sein Haar, nur kurz, nur einen Moment. Und dann war das Licht aus, die Tür zu und Draco war allein.  
  
Im Traum war er wieder in der Luft zwischen Erde und Meer, Wolken und Sternenhimmel, sah ~ihr~ wieder in die Augen und fühlte, wie Schmerzen seinen Körper durchrasten, als ihr eiskalter Blick ihn traf.  
  
Er wußte, dass es ein Traum war, er kämpfte dagegen an, aber wie immer in solchen Träumen gelang es ihm nicht, sich von der finsteren Schwere loszureißen, die ihn gefangen hielt. Er war wie gelähmt und dem Schrecken ausgesetzt wie eine Fliege, die unter einem Microscop festgepinnt war.  
  
~Wir wissen, wo ihr seid~ zischte es in einem Kopf. ~Wir sehen euch. Wir kriegen euch. Wir kriegen dich, du Verräter. Niemand entkommt Lord Voldemort.~  
  
Es war ein Traum, das war ihm klar. Aber er wußte auch, dass dieser Traum mehr war, als bloß sein Unterbewußtsein, das Erlebtes auf diese Weise verarbeitete. Er spürte es, die Anwesenheit der Schwärze, des Dunkels, das die Todesser umgab, wohin sie auch gingen. Er spürte, wie ihr tintiges Gift in seinen Traum tropfte, aber er schluckte die Angst herunter und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen. Auch wenn es mehr als nur ein Traum war, mehr als Angst machen konnten sie ihm nicht. Und ein Malfoy zeigt keine Angst, keine Schwäche. Auch im Traum nicht.  
  
~Richte meinem Vater einen schönen Gruß aus.~ hörte er seine Stimme im Traum. Es klang, als würde er unter Wasser reden.   
  
~Sag ihm, er ist ein schlechter Verlierer. Und sag Voldemort, dass wir uns nicht kampflos ergeben werden.~  
  
~Sie~ lachte. Es klang, als klirrten Eisblöcke gegeneinander.  
  
~Du Idiot.~ sagte sie voll Hohn und ihr nachtschwarzes Haar wehte sanft im Wind, tanzten wie Anemonen unter Wasser. ~Es ist sinnlos, für euch zu kämpfen. Ihr habt keine Chance. Ihr könnt euch nicht ewig in diesem Haus verkriechen. Du bist ein Verräter, kleiner Draco. Und ich habe damit die Erlaubnis, dir ganz langsam die Haut vom Gesicht zu schlälen, wie bei einem Apfel.~  
  
~Bin ich ein Verräter?~ fragte Draco trocken, die Androhung unangenehmer Folter ignorierend. ~Ich bin eurem Verein ja nicht mal beigetreten.~  
  
Die Todesserin sah ihn aus sanften Augen an, wie eine Katze ihre Beute betrachtet. Sie wollte ihn nicht töten; noch nicht. Erst wollte sie spielen.  
  
~Du schwächelst.~ schnurrte sie. ~Was glaubst du, warum dich neulich, hier, die Kräfte verlassen haben, als du mich gesehen hast? Als ich dich losließ bist du gefallen. Sieh dich doch an. Es ist erbärmlich. Krank und Schwach lässt er sich von Schlammblütern gesund pflegen. Du bist eine Schande, Draco, für die ganze Familie! Nichts weiter, als ein dreckiger Verräter, den ich mit Freuden zerquetschen werde~  
  
~Und?~ Draco versuchte ein überhebliches Grinsen. ~Du redest ziemlich viel. Aber tun kannst du wenig, nicht wahr? Ich weiß, dass ihr nicht an uns rankommt.~  
  
~Das lass unsere Sorge sein, kleiner Draco.~ Ihre Stimme war jetzt sanft und hart zugleich. Es trieb ihm Schauer über den Rücken. ~Sei gewiss, wir haben unsere Mittel.~  
  
Mit einem Schlag wurde er wach, und fühlte die Stelle an seiner Wange, an der sein Vater ihn mit seiner beringten Hand getroffen hatte, brennen, als hätte jemand Säure darauf geschüttet.  
  
Draco war schweißgebadet und er zitterte. Nicht vor Kälte. Nicht vor Angst. Nur aus Gewissheit.   
  
Sie waren tatsächlich hier. Lauerten, warteten immer noch.   
  
Keine Gnade für Verräter.  
  
Warum, oh warum zum Henker war Harry jetzt nicht hier? Die Einsamkeit um ihn herum schien plötzlich überwältigend. Und mit ihr zusammen machte sich doch schleichende Angst in ihm breit. Ohne lang zu überlegen schlug er die Decke zurück und folgte seiner Sehnsucht zur Zimmertür hinaus, die Treppe hinauf in Opas Bücherzimmer, wo Harry schlief.  
  
Der Regen rauschte immernoch herab und trommelte leise und gleichmäßig gegen die Dachschräge. Es hörte sich an, wie Popcorn in einer Pfanne. Als Draco ins Zimmer schlüpfte, sah er sofort, dass Harry nicht schlief. Lang und schlaksig stand er in seinem zu großen Pyjama am Fenster und blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Er drehte sich um, als er die Tür leise ins Schloß knacken hörte.  
  
"Hast du auch geträumt?" fragte er nur.  
  
Draco nickte.  
  
"Ich auch." murmelte Harry und rieb sich leicht seine Stirn.  
  
"Schmerzen?"  
  
"Nicht so schlimm wie neulich." winkte Harry ab.  
  
"Was hast du im Traum gesehen?" fragte Draco.  
  
"Ich kann mich nicht erinnern." Harry ließ sich auf seinem Nachtlager nieder. Es war eines von diesen Ausziehsofas. "Nur verschwommene Bilder. Ich wollte nicht wieder einschlafen, bis sie wieder verschwunden sind."  
  
"Ich hab sie gesehen." sagte Draco leise. "Sie sind immernoch da... "  
  
"Die geben nicht einfach so auf, was?"  
  
"Du solltest die Todesser eigentlich besser kennen, oder?" seufzte Draco und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch.  
  
"Da hast du recht, das sollte ich." Er ließ sich mit der Stirn gegen Dracos Schulter fallen, als wäre das vollkommen selbstverständlich und sofort fühlte der blonde Junge sich ruhiger. Er atmete den kühlen, etwas herben Duft des strubbeligen Haars ein, es roch nach Shampoo und Orangen, und der Schrecken des Traumes rückte weit von ihm weg, als hätte er ihn niemals betroffen.  
  
Er seufzte und legte zögernd seine Hand in den rabenschwarzen Schopf, fuhr sanft mit den Fingern hindurch. Es fühlte sich glatt an, kühl und beruhigend.  
  
Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur da und sie Zeit verstrich.   
  
"Da gibt es 'ne Sache, die ich nicht verstehe." murmelte Draco nach einer Weile.  
  
"Welche?"  
  
"Nun... in diesem Film, die Schlußszene..."  
  
"Ich versteh sie auch nicht."murmelte Harry in seine Schulter hinein.   
  
"Wie, du verstehst sie nicht?" sagte Draco. "Das ist ein Muggelfilm. Ich dachte, du verstehst das."  
  
"Naja... ausgerechnet dieser Film ergibt am Ende nicht wirklich einen Sinn." Harry setzte sich langsam wieder auf. "Manchmal versteht man eben nicht, was in den Köpfen anderer Leute vor sich geht." Sein nächtlich grüner Blick traf den Dracos und er verstand.  
  
"Was möchtest du wissen?" fragte er rauh.  
  
"Keine Ahnung." kam es zögerlich zurück. "Vielleicht, was du fühlst..."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht."  
  
"Ich auch nicht."  
  
Der ungünstige Moment war zurückgekehrt, aber diesmal würde niemand plötzlich hereinplatzen. Unsicher blickten sie einander an, ein bißchen überfordert mit der Situation. Es fühlte sich genauso an, wie im Zug, nur war es dunkel und Harrys Gesicht wirkte im Nachtlicht beinahe geisterhaft weiß. Draco konnte in der Dunkelheit seiner Augen nur allzudeutlich sehen, dass in ihm dieselbe quälende Aufregung herumraste, die auch Dracos Puls in die Höhe trieb. Es war fast beängstigend, wie nah sie sich in diesem Moment waren. Wie Magnetismus. Gravitation. Irgendetwas, irgendeine Kraft hatte sie damals aus ihrer gewohnten Umlaufbahn gerissen und sie immer näher aneinanderdriften lassen, allmählich, schleichend. Und jetzt saßen sie hier, so dicht beieinander, dass Draco kaum zu atmen wagte. Er konnte Harrys warmen Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren, merkte seine Schultern irritierend nah bei seinen, fühlte weichen Stoff unter seinen eigenen Händen und kühle, sanfte Finger, die seinen Hals hinaufstrichen.  
  
"Was geschieht hier?" hörte er Harry fragen.  
  
Draco konnte nicht antworten.  
  
Er war schon am nächsten Morgen. Sie würden sich entsetzt ansehen, würden mit der Nähe und dem was passiert war, nicht fertig werden, es wäre unangenehm und peinlich und... und... Was würden die anderen sagen? Die Slytherins? Die Lehrer? Professor Snape? Seine Eltern? Die elenden Gryffindorks? Sie würden entsetzt sein! *Er* sollte entsetzt sein!  
  
Aber er war es nicht.   
  
Und würden die anderen überhaupt etwas sagen? Würden sie dazu überhaupt Gelegenheit bekommen?  
  
"Was, wenn wir hier lebend rauskommen?", fragte er sanft gegen Harrys Mund. Fast spürte er schon die zarte Haut auf seinen Lippen, emotionale Elektrizität sandte einen letzten Schock subtiler Spannung und sein Großhirn hörte auf, zu denken.  
  
Gegen manche Dinge kann man einfach nichts tun.  
  
"Zu spät..." fühlte er Harry murmeln.  
  
Und es war ganz anders, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Erst ein weiches Gefühl auf dem Mund, sanft wie ein Schmetterlingsflügel. Angenehm. Suchend. Vorsichtig. Das war absolutes Neuland.  
  
Und dann... noch weicher. Süße. Wärme. Der Geschmack nach Zahnpasta und JellyBellys, als seine Zunge sacht auf eine andere traf.  
  
Harrys Hände, die ihn dichter an sich zogen. Kribbeln in der Magengegend.  
  
Irgendwo in seinem Hirn schrie ein dünnes Stimmchen protestierend vor sich hin, ging dann aber in einem überwältigenden Cocktail aus Serotonin, Sehnsucht und verzweifelter Erleichterung unter.  
  
Draco dachte nicht mehr.   
  
In ihm wurde alles grün und ruhig.  
  
(***** Oh, mein Gott! Was hab ich getan?? O.O*****) 


	18. 17 brave new world

(*****Und wieder warne ich euch. Slash-Hasser, verweilt nicht, sondern ziehet weiter, denn dies ist ein böser Ort. Die Ursuppe sozusagen. Wer nicht bleiben will, kann gehen. Es wird zu, wie ThraKrom schon sagte, unschwulen Momenten kommen. Wenn ihr mir also sagen wollt, wie unten durch das doch ist, erwartet keinerlei adäquate Antwort darauf, denn wenn ihr es lest, seid ihr selber Schuld, ätsch ^^. HP gehört JKR mit sämtlichen Urheberrechten. Nicht mir. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld sondern verschwende nur kostbare Zeit. Punkt. *****)   
  
17: brave new world  
  
Der Traum von eben...   
  
... Harry war aufgewacht und fühlte sich so unsicher wie niemals zuvor. Alles schien in Frage zu stehen, die Welt an sich und seine hohle Existenz gleich mit. Als hätte ihm jemand den Teppich unter seinen geistigen Füßen weggezogen, als hinge er für eine niemals enden wollende Schrecksekunde in der Luft, so fühlte es sich an.   
  
Auch, als er langsam wieder ins Wachsein zurückgeschwemmt wurde, verschwand die Unsicherheit, das innere Zittern nicht ganz unter dem Trommeln des Regens auf der Dachschräge über ihm.   
  
Er erinnerte sich nicht an seinen Traum. Er wußte nur, dass es die Todesser gewesen waren, denn von seiner Narbe ging ein leichter, nervig ziepender Schmerz aus. Vom Traum selbst allerdings waren in seinem Kopf lediglich ein paar verschwommene Bilder und Soundfetzen übrig; Harry war fast dankbar dafür. Er wollte es gar nicht wissen. Konnten die blöden Rassisten nicht endlich verschwinden und ihn in Ruhe lassen?  
  
Zitternd erhob er sich von seinem Lager, eines von diesen Ausziehschlafsofas ( Elisas Oma hatte ziemlich Schwierigkeiten gehabt, es aufzubauen.), und stakste zum kleinen Fenster neben dem großen Bücherschrank. Seine klammen Finger auf den kühlen Stein der Fensterbank ausstreckend blickte er mit brennenden Augen in die Nacht hinaus...  
  
Irgendwann war die Türe leise gegangen und Draco hatte im Zimmer gestanden, blass, schmal und irgendwie verstört.   
  
Natürlich hatten sie dasselbe geträumt.  
  
Unwillkürlich fühlte sich Harry sehr beruhigt und das Gefühl schwebender Unsicherheit verschwand.  
  
Er war nicht allein mit seinem Wissen.  
  
Er wußte nicht, wie diese seltsame Verbindung zwischen ihnen entstanden war, nicht wann, nicht warum. Da war nur dieses Gefühl, zu wissen. Und damit verstanden zu werden. Nichts sagen zu müssen. Nicht allein zu sein. Dieses Gefühl, dass wie eine warme goldene Schnur ihren Geist verband, das sich klammheimlich in ihr Leben geschlichen hatte, ohne dass sie es mitbekommen hatten...  
  
...sie saßen auf dem Sofa.   
  
Redeten leise.  
  
Harry merkte es gar nicht, als er sich mit dem Gesicht an Dracos Schulter lehnte, bis ihm der vertraute Geruch des Jungen in der Nase kitzelte. Und es verwunderte ihn auch nicht, als er die Hand fühlte, die ihm sanft durchs Haar fuhr.   
  
Es war seltsam. Er wußte, wer er war. Er wußte, wer das war, dem er gegenüber saß. Er wußte, wessen Schulter es war, die sich beruhigend fest und real anfühlte. Er wußte, dass er sich eigentlich nicht dagegen lehnen dürfte, aus irgendwelchen kosmischen Gründen.   
  
Vielleicht war irgendwo in ihm ein kleiner Alarmzwerg gerade dabei, Zeter und Mordio zu schreien, aber Harry nahm ihn gar nicht wahr.   
  
Es war Nacht. Nachts ist immer alles ein wenig anders.  
  
Und ganz davon abgesehen war die ganze Welt anders geworden. Die alte existierte nicht mehr. Nur noch als überholtes Fossil in seiner Erinnerung.  
  
Eine Weile saßen sie einfach nur da und sie Zeit verstrich.   
  
Harry saß nur da, lauschte dem Atem neben seinem Körper und der Ruhe, die sich langsam in ihm ausbreitete.  
  
"Da gibt es 'ne Sache, die ich nicht verstehe." murmelte Draco nach einer Weile.  
  
"Welche?" Harrys Stimme erschien ihm selbst ein wenig zu kratzig. Ungelenk. Als hätte er vergessen, wie man sie benutzte.  
  
"Nun... in diesem Film, die Schlußszene..."  
  
Er mußte ein wenig Grinsen. Er vergaß immer wieder, wie wenig sein Freund hier von Muggeln wußte; und, nun, selbst die meisten Muggel verstanden Monthy Phyton nicht, oder fanden sie nicht lustig. Das Draco da fragen stellte, war eigentlich nicht weiter verwunderlich. Nur hatte Harry einen Moment, nur einen kleinen Moment geglaubt, dass der Blonde etwas ganz anderes hatte wissen wollen, und infolge dessen schlug sein Herz nun ein paar Takte schneller als eben.  
  
"Ich versteh sie auch nicht."murmelte Harry in Dracos Schulter hinein.   
  
"Wie, du verstehst sie nicht?" sagte Draco. "Das ist ein Muggelfilm. Ich dachte, du verstehst das.  
  
Wie sollte er das verstehen? Momentan verstand er gar nichts. Nicht mal sich selbst, nicht, warum er hier saß und plötzlich diese Traurigkeit in sich fühlte, gepaart mit einem schrecklichen Gefühl der Leere. Einsamkeit. Wie sollte er da in der Lage sein, Draco zu erklären, warum das Ende...  
  
"Naja... ausgerechnet dieser Film ergibt am Ende nicht wirklich einen Sinn." Harry setzte sich langsam wieder auf. "Manchmal versteht man eben nicht, was in den Köpfen anderer Leute vor sich geht."  
  
...  
  
Nein, manchmal wußte man es wirklich nicht.  
  
Und er wußte auch, dass weder er noch Draco wirklich irgendetwas voneinander wußten. Alles, was jetzt noch da war, war dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit, dass sie zueinander hinzog, unaufhaltsam.   
  
Irgendwann, vor langer, langer Zeit war am See von Hogwarts der erste kleine Stein gefallen und hatte etwas in Gang gebracht. Immer mehr kleine Steine waren gefallen, waren viele geworden, bis man sie nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Und der Zeitpunkt sie aufzuhalten war auch schon lange vorbei. Die Nähe war gewachsen.  
  
"Was geschieht hier?"  
  
Es war irritierend und aufregend zugleich. Harry beobachtete beinahe interessiert, wie sie immer näher aufeinander zukamen, während sie sprachen. Er ahnte, worauf es hinauslief; was ihn daran irritierte, war die fehlende Angst, die er erwartet hatte. Nicht mal Zweifel oder Skrupel, nichts. Nur Herzklopfen, das in seinen Ohren rauschte und das Kribbeln in jeder einzelnen Pore seiner Haut. Und das war aufregend.   
  
"Was, wenn wir hier lebend rauskommen?"  
  
"Zu spät..."  
  
In manchen Momenten im Leben schaltet das aktive Zentrum im Hirn auf Autopilot und sortiert ein paar Erinnerungen, während der Körper etwas anderes macht. Gerade sortierte es die Küsse in Harrys Teenagerkarriere. Das dauerte zwar nicht allzu lange, aber ein paar waren doch zu nennen. Immerhin war er ein Junge auf der Höhe seines hormonellen Schubes, und ein gut aussehender noch dazu.  
  
Da war zuerst Cho Chang und diese melancholisch-peinliche Sache mit Harrys erstem Kuss, der salzig nach Tränen und gleichzeitig nach roten Fruchtgummis geschmeckt hatte.   
  
Und dann diese Sache mit dem Flaschendrehen und Lavender Brown. Das war zwar nur ein Spiel gewesen, aber trotzdem ein nicht von der Hand zu weisender Kuss. Mit Zunge und allem drum und dran und um ihn herum hatten sie geklatscht und gejohlt und gepfiffen. Hermione hatte ihm hinterher eine Kopfnuss verpasst, Ron einen Schulterklopfer männlicher Bruderschaft, und Lavender Brown hatte eine Trophäe für's ganze Leben, auch wenn sie gemeint hatte, dass sie schon besser geküsst worden sei.  
  
Der dritte Kuss war ein Unfall gewesen.  
  
Irgendwann Mitte letzten Jahres, mitten in der Umbridge-Situation, hatte Harry einen stockbesoffenen Ron aus Hogsmaede heim geschleift. Es war 'ne illegale Sauftour gewesen, Harry hatte nur zugesehen aber nicht mitgetrunken. Als sie dann irgendwann mitten in der Nacht im leeren Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum standen, hatte Ron ihn in der Finsternis durch irgendeinen Kurzschluß im Kleinhirn, vermischt mit einem halben Liter Southern Comfort, für jemand anderen gehalten. Alles, was er noch von sich gegeben hatte, war ein gelalltes: "Hermione..." ein seeliges Grinsen, und der dritte Kuss in Harry Potters Leben war zugleich sein erstes homoerotisches Erlebnis, wenn auch aus Versehen.  
  
Ron wußte nichts davon, und das war auch gut so. Harry erzählte es ihm nicht. Und Hermione auch nicht, die hatte die ganze Szene nämlich beobachtet, und sich über Harrys entsetztes Gesicht kaputt gelacht, als sie ihm das am nächsten Morgen gesteckt hatte. Niemand außer ihnen beiden wußte es und würde es jemals wissen. Jedenfalls hatte ab da diese ganze Ron-Hermione-Geschichte ernsthaftere Züge angenommen...  
  
Drei Küsse also. Alle drei nicht unbedingt das, was Harry erwartet hatte, bis auf den ersten vielleicht.  
  
Aber das hier...  
  
Das hier war gut.  
  
Er hatte sowas noch nie erlebt und es dennoch vermisst.  
  
Auch wenn er sich niemals vorgestellt hatte, ausgerechnet Draco zu küssen, ihn küssen zu wollen, nichts mehr dagegen tun können zu können.  
  
Alles in ihm hatte sich selbstständig gemacht, sich dem Kribbeln ergeben.   
  
Sanfte Haut auf seinen Lippen, warm und ein wenig feucht. Und dann mehr, Pfefferminz und JellyBellys...  
  
Er fühlte zwei Hände auf seinen Schultern, die ihn näher heranzogen an den warmen Körper vor ihm. Er öffnete die Augen einen Spalt, nahm verschwommen ein Stück grau glänzenden Blickes wahr und ergab sich der Nähe...  
  
... und dann...  
  
Sie lösten sich voneinander, die Blicke immernoch ineinander verschlungen. Schweres Atmen. Finger, die sich fest in seine Schultern und den Stoff dazwischen hineinbohrten.  
  
Ein wenig entgeistert blickte Draco ihn an, sturmgrau, zerzaust, erstaunt, durch den Wind, alles zugleich. Harry hätte es fast süß gefunden, hätte ihn in diesem Moment nicht die Erkenntnis mit der Wucht eines Vorschlaghammers getroffen.  
  
Er hat mich geküsst! Ach du heilige...  
  
"Du hast mich geküsst!" brachte er hervor.  
  
"*Du* hast *mich* geküsst!" entfuhr es Draco.  
  
"Ich äh..." Mehr brachte Harry nicht zustande, aber angesichts dessen, was gerade in seinem Hirn vor sich ging, war das geradezu Nobelpreisverdächtig.   
  
"Ich weiß nicht... ich dachte ich dachte... " Er holte tief Luft, und entließ sie mit einem resignierenden Seufzer. "...Ich dachte eigentlich gar nicht..."  
  
Draco ließ seine Schultern los und ließ seinen Oberkörper langsam nach vorne fallen. Seine Stirn sank gegen sein halb entblößtes Schlüsselbein. Harry fühlte seidig weiches Haar auf seiner kalten Haut und das sanfte Gewicht des Jungen, der sich gegen ihn lehnte. Und plötzlich fühlte sich gar nichts mehr selbstverständlich an, sondern nur noch nervös und peinlich und er wußte plötzlich nicht mehr, wohin mit seinen Fingern.  
  
"Ich meine... ich dachte nicht... bevor ich hab denken können... hab ich schon..." brabbelte er vor sich hin. Das war jetzt wirklich dämlich, das war ihm klar. Das ganze war absolut groteskt. Wie in einem dieser furchtbaren Comics für Mädchen, auf die Ginny so abfuhr. Harry hatte einmal reingeschaut und es drei Minuten später mit Befremden wieder weggelegt . Es war erstens viel zu kitschig, zweitens kamen nur Männer drin vor...   
  
Und dann fiel ihm etwas auf.  
  
Die schmalen Schultern des Jungen hüpften auf und ab und zitterten. Unterdrückte Laute die ein kleiner Hund unter einem zu großen Kissen. Harry spürte die krampfartige Spannung im Körper des anderen.   
  
"Weinst du etwa??" fragte er entsetzt, packte Draco bei den Schultern und zog ihn hoch. Tatsächlich liefen Tränen das blasse Gesicht hinab, sie kullerten nur so.  
  
"Du Arsch..." hörte er Draco sagen. "Oh, du elender Arsch..."  
  
"Was??" - und dann merkte Harry plötzlich, dass Draco keinesfalls weinte. Trotz der Tränen. Im Gegenteil. Er schüttelte sich vor Lachen.  
  
"Das..." stieß Draco zwischen verzweifelten Lachern hervor, "...das war... das war mein... mein erster Kuss!!!... du dämlicher Arsch!"  
  
Und während er das sagte, verschwand das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht und er wurde still.  
  
Da waren nur noch Tränen.  
  
Grau war es wieder. Haferbreifarbener Himmel. Auflandiger Wind. Gegen Mittag hatte es aufgehört zu nieseln.  
  
Jetzt quietschte die Kette der Schaukel in doppeltem Wechsel in Harrys Ohr. Kri-kriiiiek! Kri-kriiiiek! Kri-kriiiik!  
  
Elisa rannte im Sand herum mit ihren neuen Freunden. Zwei kleine Mädchen, auch ungefähr sechs oder sieben, mit Zöpfen, die eine hatte eine Jacke mit einer riesigen Mickey Maus hinten drauf. Gerade eroberten sie das Klettergerüst und sangen irgendetwas, das nach "The noble Duke of York" klang. Aber sie waren ein ganzes Stück weit weg und der Wind verwischte ihre Stimmen ein wenig, daher war sich Harry nicht sicher. Ein paar andere Kinder saßen auf der Schaukel, die in der Nähe der Bank stand, auf der Harry und Draco saßen. Daher das Gekriike  
  
Der Spielplatz lag etwas verborgen, eingeschmiegt in die hohen Buckel der Dünen und war im Sommer bestimmt ein toller Ort. Jetzt war er kalt und ziemlich unwirtlich, so war das eben im Herbst.  
  
Die Kinder schien das nicht zu stören. Aber Kinder stört anscheinend nie etwas, dachte Harry sehnsüchtig und grimmig. Die Glücklichen, die ein Leben hatten, in dem nichts unvorhergesehen Kompliziertes passierte.  
  
Draco hockte neben ihm.  
  
Er hatte den ganzen Tag noch kein einziges Wort gesagt und vergrub sich auch jetzt in Stille.  
  
Obwohl... er *hatte* etwas gesagt, heute mittag, als Oma Amber sie vor die Tür gesetzt hatte.  
  
"Geht spatzieren." hatte sie gesagt. "Elisa nehmt ihr mit. Die braucht frische Luft. Und Draco auch. Du siehst immernoch schrecklich blaß aus."  
  
"Aber ich bin *immer* blass!", hatte derselbe protestiert.  
  
Das waren seine ersten Worte heute gewesen. Aber, so mutmaßte Harry, er würde wohl dafür sorgen, dass das auch die einzigen heute bleiben würden.  
  
Das ganze regte ihn auf.  
  
Es war doch nicht seine Schuld! Warum schmollte dieser Blödmann jetzt vor sich hin und sagte nichts? Er sah ihn ja nicht mal an!  
  
Letzte Nacht war er dann wieder verschwunden, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. Wortlos.  
  
...noch nie hatte Harry ihn weinen sehen.  
  
Das war neu. Sonst war es immer umgekehrt der Fall gewesen. Harry, die große Heulsuse. Und gestern nacht war es zum ersten Mal umgekehrt er gewesen, der Draco getröstet hatte, warum auch immer er plötzlich in Tränen ausgebrochen war.  
  
Irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl; eine Mischung aus verstörend, entmutigend und desillusionierend. Aber auch beruhigend. Es hatte ihn selbst beruhigt sich stärker fühlen lassen, Draco fest zu halten und zu trösten. Ihm durch die Haare zu streichen und ihm die Tränen zu trocknen und das Zittern der Schluchzer mit seinem eigenen Körper abzufangen...  
  
Bloß war er dann aufgesprungen wie ein Irrer und aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.  
  
Und alles nur wegen eines Kusses...  
  
Verdammt! Nein, bloß nicht daran denken. Ein Fehler, ein furchtbarer Fehler, jawohl. Er hatte alles nur verkompliziert. Das war es gewesen, ein verkomplizierender Fehler, ein schrecklicher, unnötiger, sanfter und sich unglaublich gut anfühlender Fehler.... Arrgh!!  
  
Oja, die Gryffindors würden ihn umbringen, wenn sie davon erfuhren. Und vermutlich hätten sie sogar recht, in ihrer kleinen, fossilen, längst überholten Welt. Die wußten nicht, wieviel sich wirklich geändert hatte, in ihm.  
  
Er wollte sich nicht schämen. Er wußte, dass er das sollte. Nicht nur, dass Draco ein Malfoy war, er war auch noch... nun ja, kein Mädchen.  
  
Zwar hatte Harry nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, er hatte nie angenommen, dass er sich mal in ein Nicht-Mädchen verlieben könnte... aber jetzt, da er den Salat sozusagen hatte, machte es ihm nicht wirklich etwas aus. Und er wollte auch nicht, dass es ihm etwas ausmachte. Warum auch?   
  
Es mochte vielleicht befremdlich erscheinen, dass ausgerechnet er, der doch immer Probleme mit allem und der ganzen Welt hatte, nicht geschockt und verstört war, wenn er feststellte, dass er sich in jemanden verliebt hatte, der mal sein Todfeind gewesen, und dann auch noch ein Junge war. Jeden anderen hätte das vielleicht auch irritiert oder vor lauter Verzweiflung und unterdrückter Prüderie schreiend im Kreis rennen und vielleicht auch noch armwedelnd eine Klippe runterspringen lassen. Aber... vielleicht lag es auch gerade daran, dass Harry größere Probleme hatte. So unwesentliche wie eine tödliche Bedrohung, die um ihn herumschlich. Oder die Tatsache, dass der Planet den Bach runterging... Als er entdeckte, was er fühlte, war Harry nicht geschockt. Es fühlte sich im Gegenteil zu seinen restlichen Problemen gut an, beruhigend, nichts schlechtes. Er fühlte sich lebendig. Slytherin, Malfoy, Nicht-Mädchen hin oder her.  
  
Das einzige, was er Draco vielleicht vorwerfen könnte, war diese ganze Todfeind-Sache... aber die hatte sich irgendwie revidiert, wenn er auf die lange Zeit seit dem See bis zu diesem Moment zurück sah. Verglichen mit der fossilen Welt, die vor dem See noch dumpf in seiner Erinnerung herumdümpelte... fühlte sich das Jetzt und alles, was es enthielt... richtig an. Lebendig, ja. Nichts, was einem was ausmachen sollte. Und mehr gab es dazu nicht zu sagen...  
  
Aber Draco schien es einiges auszumachen. Zumindest liegt es nahe, sowas anzunehmen, wenn einer einen den ganzen Tag meidet, so gut es geht, Blicken ausweicht und kein einziges Wort sagt...  
  
Harry wagte einen kleinen Seitenblick nach links zu Dracos zusammen gesunkener Gestalt. Er saß da, wirkte winzig in seinem schwarzen Muggelmantel, sein Gesicht ausdruckslos und leer, das Pokerface war zurückgekehrt. Sein grauer, undurchsichtiger Blick folgte den Mädchen, die auf dem Klettergerüst herumturnten. Und als Elisa und ihre neuen Freundinnen ihren Elefanten mit viel Ho-Ho-Ho über die Planke schickten (offensichtlich waren sie karibische Piraten auf einem schwarzen Schiff, soviel war zu hören,) stahl sich sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
  
Dann allerdings bemerkte er Harrys Blick und das Lächeln darauf, und er stand wortlos auf, stapfte davon und verschwand zwischen den Dünen.  
  
Harry saß wie festgenagelt und sah ihm nach, unsicher, ob er jetzt verärgert, enttäuscht oder verblüfft sein sollte. Aber er war sowieso alles auf ein Mal.   
  
Der Gesang auf dem Piratenschiff verstummte, Harry jedoch war so mit Starren und innerlich Fluchen beschäftigt, dass er Elisa erst bemerkte, als sie schon vor ihm stand.  
  
"Ist Draco schon nach hause gegangen?"  
  
"Äh..." machte Harry verwirrt und wandte sich der kleinen Gestalt vor ihm zu. Einen so bösen Blick hatte er noch nie gesehen, nicht mal von Draco. Nein, nicht mal Snape konnte einen annähernd *so* ansehen, wie Elisa ihn gerade ansah. Ein Eisberg hätte einem solchen Blick nicht lang stand gehalten, er wäre sofort entweder vor lauter Angst geschmolzen oder in tausend Stücke explodiert. Harry schluckte.   
  
"Ich glaub, nich, ich weiß nich äh."  
  
"Wie, du weißt es nicht?" fauchte Elisa. "Hast du dich wie ein Blödmann aufgeführt?"  
  
"Äh..." machte Harry wieder. Er wußte nich, ob er sich tatsächlich, wie ein Blödmann aufgeführt hatte. Küssen fiel nicht wirklich in die Kategorie Blödmann, zumindest hier nicht. Schließlich war es einfach so passiert, niemand hatte irgendwen gezwungen...  
  
"Er ist ganz offensichtlich böse auf dich." sagte Elisa spitz. "Sonst wäre er nicht einfach so weggegangen. Ich hab euch beobachtet."  
  
"Du hast doch gespielt..." begann Harry lahm, wurde aber scharf unterbrochen.  
  
"Du gehst sofort hinter ihm her, Harry Potter." sagte Elisa, und erinnerte Harry furchtbar an ihre Großmutter, wenn sie in den Gruselmodus geschaltet hatte. "Sofort!!"  
  
"Jawohl, Ma'm!"  
  
Es vergingen vielleicht zwanzig Minuten, bis er Draco fand. Er hockte gut versteckt zwischen den hohen Dünen, starrte hinaus auf das zornig grau-blaue Meer und zerpflückte Strandhafer. Das tat er anscheinend schon eine ganze Weile. Zwischen seinen Schuhen lag ein Haufen grüner zerschnipselter Halme wie ein stummer Vorwurf.  
  
"Beschäftigungstherapie?" fragte Harry, als er hinter ihn trat.  
  
Der Junge wandte sich hastig um, sah ihn für eine kurze Sekunde aus erschrockenen Augen an, bevor sein Gesicht wieder zur Mauer wurde, durch die niemand durchkam. Er drehte sich wieder seinen Halmen zu und fuhr stumm fort, Konfettie daraus zu machen.  
  
Verdammter Blödmann!  
  
Harry hockte sich direkt vor Draco in den Sand, seine Nase nur Zentimeter von seiner entfernt und knurrte: "Du kannst mich nicht ewig ignorieren, Malfoy."  
  
"Ich kann's versuchen." kam es eiswürfelartig zurück.   
  
Naja, wenigstens eine Kontaktaufnahme.  
  
"Hör mal, warum sagst du mir nicht einfach, was mit dir los ist?" versuchte es Harry und stockte. Irgendwie kamen ihm diese Worte bekannt vor...  
  
Dracos Augen waren stur nach unten auf den Strandhaferhalm in seinen Händen gerichtet. Aber um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es.   
  
Jetzt bloß nicht nachlassen!  
  
"Davon, dass du's ignorierst, wird es nicht weggehen." sagte Harry leise und eindringlich. "Und ich werde auch nicht weggehen, bis du mir gesagt hast, warum du dich benimmst, wie ein... wie ein Blödmann." schloß er unsicher.  
  
"Seit wann so besorgt, Potter?" fragte Draco gedehnt, immernoch ohne ihn anzusehen. "Seit wann interessiert es dich, was ein blöder Slytherin wohl für Probleme hat? Das willst du doch gar nicht wissen!"  
  
"Doch, verdammt!" Harry platzte der Kragen. "Doch, ich will wissen, was vorgeht, da drin!" Er tippte zwei Mal gegen Dracos weiße Stirn. "In deinem blöden, verdrehten Hirn!"  
  
"Nein, das willst du nicht wissen!" Dracos Augen richteten sich auf ihn, eiskalt und abweisend wie in alten Zeiten. "Und ich will auch nicht, dass du es weißt, weil ich weiß, dass es dich einen Dreck interessiert!"  
  
"Warum bist du... was..." Harry rang nach Worten. "Was hab ich getan, dass du plötzlich so wütend auf mich bist? Hatten wir das Kriegsbeil nicht irgendwann neulich erst begraben?"  
  
"Ja, das haben wir!" zischte Draco. "Und was du mir getan hast, falls du's vergessen hast, du", er zeigte auf Harry, "hast mich" er zeigte auf sich, "geküsst. Letzte Nacht erst." Und er rupfte weiter.  
  
"Wenn ich dich erinnern darf, hast du dich a) nicht gewehrt, und b) hast du mich auch geküsst und es schien dir nicht mal nicht zu gefallen!" konterte Harry schneidend.   
  
"Ja, du mußt dich echt super gefühlt haben, Potter." sagte Draco bitter. "Jetzt hast du mich endlich..."  
  
Harry verstand nicht ganz. Aber diese ganze Unterhaltung erinnerte ihn schrecklich an Tante Petunias Schnulzenfilme, die sie jeden Samstag anschaute, da war es nicht verwunderlich, wenn man nicht ganz verstand.  
  
"Hab ich dich endlich... dich endlich, was?" fragte Harry. "Hätte ich dich nicht küssen sollen? Ich meine, versteh mich nicht falsch, das ganze verwirrt mich ebenso wie dich, es ist wohl das unwahrscheinlichste, was jemals irgendwo passiert ist. Ich mein, du, ich, äh... hätte ich nicht... hätte ich dich nicht küssen sollen?"  
  
Draco sagte nichts und wandte wieder den Blick ab. Eine Weile wehte nur der Wind vor sich hin und raschelte im Strandhafer. Harry blickte besorgt und nervös auf den stillen Jungen vor sich, und als dieser endlich zu sprechen begann, war es so leise, so vorsichtig, als ob er selber nicht wagte, auszusprechen, was es eigentlich wirklich war, zwischen ihnen...  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob du es nicht hättest tun sollen, Potter..." flüsterte er. "Und ich weiß nicht... wie du das machst. Wir haben uns mal gehasst. Ich wollte dich sogar umbringen. Und letzte Nacht küsst du mich... als wär das alles nicht passiert."  
  
"Ich..." begann Harry. "Ich weiß nicht, es ist eben passiert... ich weiß nicht, ob's dir was ausmacht, aber ich finde es nicht wirklich schlimm..."  
  
"Schön, dass du dir trotz deiner Depressionen eine liberale Einstellung bewahrt hast, Potter." kam es sehr leise von Draco. "Aber weißt du, was der einzig logische Schluß ist, der eine solche überhaupt zulässt?"  
  
"Du wirst es mir sicherlich mitteilen." sagte Harry säuerlich.  
  
Draco stand auf, guckte groß auf ihn herab und ging dann in großen Schritten an ihm vorbei, in die hohe Düne hinter ihm hinauf.  
  
Oh, Mann! Das reichte! Das war zuviel!  
  
"Arsch!" schnaubte Harry, schnellte nach oben und setzte ihm in langen Sprüngen nach. Was zum Henker! Er machte ihn wahnsinnig! Wahnsinnig!   
  
An der Spitze der Düne erreichte er ihn, bekam die Schulter des Blonden zu fassen und riss ihn herum. "Was..."  
  
Blöderweise gab genau in diesem Moment der Sand unter Dracos Füßen nach. Sturmgraue Augen weiteten sich in entsetztem Erstaunen, als die Schwerkraft den Slytherin nach hinten zog, und seine rudernden Arme bekamen Harry zu packen. Der gab nur ein überrascht hupendes Geräusch von sich und im nächsten Moment rollten sie auf der anderen Seite der Düne hinab. Sie wirbelten eine Menge Sand auf, ein bißchen Strandhafer knickte um und am Ende blieb ein menschliches Knäuel am Fuß der Düne liegen.   
  
Direkt vor einem Schild mit der Aufschrift: "Bitte die Dünen nicht betreten!"  
  
"Na wundervoll." murmelte Harry.   
  
"Ja, wundervoll!" zischte Draco unter ihm erbost und spuckte ein bißchen Sand aus. "Du willst mich umbringen! Gib's doch zu! Sowas passiert uns doch andauernd."  
  
"DU bist auf die Düne geklettert." erinnerte Harry und wollte gerade von Draco herunterrutschen. Aber dann überlegte er es sich anders. Ein fieses Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit und er machte sich extra schwer. Der Junge unter ihm keuchte.  
  
"Geh von mir runter!"  
  
"Nö." grinste Harry.   
  
"Verdammt, du wiegst 'ne Tonne!" ächzte Draco.  
  
"Ist mir egal, so haust du wenigstens nicht wieder ab." erklärte Harry und sein Grinsen verschwand. "Könntest du mir jetzt bitte mal erklären, warum du dich heute so aufführst? Oder was ich dir getan hab? Ich mein', gut, wir waren uns nicht immer grün, aber ich dachte irgendwie..."  
  
"Dachtest du?" zischte Draco. "Dachtest du was? Dass sich irgendwas geändert hat?"  
  
"Hat's das nicht?" fragte Harry leise.  
  
"Doch, und wie." kam die bittere Antwort. "Aber bei dir nicht."  
  
"Wie, bei mir nicht?" machte Harry erstaunt.   
  
"Sieh's mal von der psychologischen Seite." sagte Draco. "Da bist du, der Goldjunge von Gryffindor, der abhaut und den in seinen Augen größten Kotzbrocken als Klotz am Bein hinter sich herschleift, weil er keine andere Wahl hat. Der Goldjunge erträgt das ganze genervt aber geduldig und wartet nur auf den Moment, hinter die Verteidigung des Kotzbrocken zu sehen, um ihn dann fertig zu machen."  
  
"Steigerst du dich da nicht in was rein?" fragte Harry verwirrt, doch der Junge unter ihm war noch nicht fertig.   
  
"Und dann hast du's geschafft, du nutzt meine Schwäche aus und... naja, jetzt hast du's geschafft, Potter, du elender Blödmann!" schmiss Draco ihm entgegen, eingepackt in einen zornflammenden, verzweifelten Blick, und plötzlich verstand Harry.  
  
Da waren er. Und dann Draco.  
  
Jahrelange Feinde. Bis auf's Messer sozusagen.   
  
Ebenbürtig. Jeder des anderen Gegenpart.  
  
Und dann, eines schönen Tages dreht sich ihre Welt um. Klein aber unmerklich beginnt ihre Feindschaft zu bröckeln, die Welt sich zu verändern. Sie merken es, wissen es, verdrängen es.   
  
Akzeptieren nur langsam.  
  
Aber jeder von ihnen wurde anders damit fertig.   
  
Er selbst, Harry, hatte erst spät gemerkt, dass er Draco mochte. Und Draco seinerseits... er hatte es gewußt, vielleicht sogar akzeptiert, aber er hatte nicht gewußt, wie sich... wie sich der Ernstfall anfühlen würde. Oder nicht wissen wollen. Da war diese harte Schale aus Stolz und Sarkasmus gewesen, die Harry immer wie Reife erschienen war. Vermutlich war sie das sogar. Aber zugleich auch ein Schutzschild. Ein Schutzschild gegen Emotionen.   
  
Gegen die Nähe.  
  
Und gestern Nacht war Dracos Schutzhülle zerbrochen, unmerklich für ihn selbst. Lautlos. Nur noch ein Dutzend anderer Gefühle und diese verführerisch grüne Ruhe in ihm selbst. Und Harry hatte Zugang zu dieser Seite gehabt, dem Draco hinter seinem Schild, seiner Wand aus Worten, Beleidigungen und Stolz.  
  
"Aber wieso..." fragte Harry. "Wenn dich das so mitnimmt... du hättest mich nur zur Seite schieben müssen." Oh Gott, das klang einfach nur dämlich.  
  
"Ich konnte nicht..." Draco sah zur Seite.  
  
"Komm schon, ich weiß, du warst krank, aber mich zur Seite schieben sollte so ein großes Problem nich sein, oder?" witzelte Harry, völlig unangebracht, das fand er selbst.  
  
"Ich konnte nicht!" schnappte Draco. "Wann kapierst du das endlich?"  
  
"Aber wenn... warum...?" Harry verstand gar nichts mehr und Draco verdrehte die Augen.  
  
"Hör endlich auch, mich zu verarschen, Potter!" fauchte er böse.   
  
"Nein, hör du auf, mich zu veraschen!!" fauchte Harry zurück, dem langsam die Geduld ausging, und drückte Dracos Körper an den Schultern mit einem kräftigen Ruck tiefer in den Sand.  
  
"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was los ist! Du wirst es mir jetzt in höchstens vier Sätzen sagen, oder ich vergesse mich!!"  
  
Erschrockene Augen sahen ihn an.  
  
Für ein paar bedeutungsvolle Sekunden herrschte zorniges Schweigen, lieferten sich die beiden Jungen ein Duell mit Blicken, wie sie es schon so oft getan hatten, Jahrelang. Sie waren geübt. Doch diesmal ging es nicht um kindische Fehden oder Ideale...  
  
Schließlich schloss sich der sturmgraue Blick ergeben und Draco atmete tief durch.  
  
"Okay..." sagte er heiser. "Aber nur ein Mal, ich wiederhole mich nicht gern."  
  
Harry nickte knapp. "Schieß los."  
  
"Also... wenn du's wirklich wissen willst... ich hasse dich nicht Potter. Das hab ich schon vor einer ganzen Weile begraben. Aber ich kann nicht annehmen, dass es sich bei dir genauso verhält. Ich bin mir immernoch ziemlich sicher, dass an deiner Abneigung mir gegenüber nicht wirklich eine Änderung eingetreten ist. Ich könnte es dir nicht mal übelnehmen. Immerhin wollte ich dich mal umbringen."  
  
"Das hattest du schon."  
  
"Unterbrich mich nicht..." Dracos Stimme brach. "Es fällt mir schon schwer genug..."  
  
Harry schwieg.  
  
"Ich..." fuhr Draco leise fort. "Weiß nicht... letzte Nacht war... ich wollte dich küssen, Potter!" brachte er hervor. "Ich wollte, dass du mich küsst, verdammt mich meintewegen! Aber im nächsten Moment wurde mir klar, warum ich einen Fehler gemacht habe! Du hast nicht aufgehört, mich zu hassen! Seit ich zu dir gestoßen bin, wolltest du mich am liebsten loswerden, verständlicherweise. Und da du mir so nicht beikommen kannst... hast du dich eben letzte Nacht anders gerächt!"  
  
"Ich mich gerächt?" keuchte Harry überrascht. Das überstieg doch wirklich alles.  
  
"Das war mein erster Kuss!" platzte es aus Draco heraus. "Mein erster..." Seine grauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Und das tut weh. Ihn ausgerechnet dir zu geben! Man soll niemanden küssen, der einen hasst! Ich bin ein echter Idiot, dass ich - dich- ... ich irgendwas... dich - mag... du Arsch! Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"  
  
"Ich... versteh ich dich richtig? Du meinst... dass ich mich *gerächt* habe, indem ich dich geküsst habe?" krächzte Harry ungläubig. "Weil ich dich hasse, will ich mich an dir rächen, und weil ich mich rächen will, küsse ich dich? Ist das nicht ein bißchen weit hergeholt?"  
  
"Nein!" presste Draco hervor. "Du hast die einzige Chance mich zu besiegen gesehen und genutzt. Das finde ich überhaupt nicht weit hergeholt."  
  
"Doch, das *ist* weit hergeholt!" Harry krabbelte von Draco herunter. "Du steigerst dich da in was rein, Draco. Ich meine, hab ich dir gesagt, dass ich dich hasse? In letzter Zeit?"  
  
Draco blieb liegen, wo er lag und schaute weg. "Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass nicht..." Er klang bitter. "Und es ist ja eigentlich auch nur ne logische Sache. Potter hasst Malfoy. Ist schon immer so gewesen."  
  
"Normalerweise war's auch immer so, dass Malfoy Potter hasst, oder nicht?" gab Harry zu bedenken. "Hast du mir nicht gerade gesagt, dass du es nicht tust?"  
  
"Ja." sagte Draco heftig, setzte sich auf und wischte sich den Sand vom Mantel. "Reit' noch drauf rum."  
  
"Aber... findest du nicht, es ist etwas voreilig, gleich anzunehmen, dass ich dir unbedingt weh tun will?" fragte Harry. "Ist das nicht eine etwas veraltete Sicht der Dinge?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht..." murmelte Draco. Es sah seltsam aus, wie er da im Sand vor der zerwühlten Düne hockte. In einem zu großen Mantel, zerwühltem Haar und diesem melancholischen Glanz in den Augen. Kaum mehr wie sein altes Selbst in Hogwarts, der alltägliche Draco; da saß zwar immernoch dieselbe Person... aber sie benahm sich ganz anders, sprach anders. Und unwillkürlich fragte sich Harry, welche von beiden Seiten nun echter war.  
  
"Tust du's denn?" Seine Augen waren fast blau, als Draco sie auf Harry richtete, ein schwimmender Blick gefüllt mit ängstlicher Erwartung und Mißtrauen gleichermaßen. "Mich hassen?"  
  
"...nein..." sagte Harry leise.   
  
Wieder schwiegen sie. Aber es war ihr Schweigen. Die vertraute Sorte. Nichts war zu hören hier in der Einsamkeit der Dünen, bis auf den Wind, den Strandhafer, das Rauschen der Wellen auf der anderen Seite und der Gesang von Elisas Piratenschiff, der verwischt herüberwehte. Möwengekreische ab und an.  
  
"Verzeih..." sagte Draco irgendwann. So leise, dass es vom Wind beinahe davongetragen wurde.   
  
Harry beugte sich zu dem blassen Jungen hinüber.  
  
"Ich krieg's doch auch nicht..." murmelte er. "Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ausgerechnet du... ist halt so. Ich hasse dich nicht, Draco... gewöhn dich besser dran."  
  
Diesmal war es anders als letzte nacht.  
  
Keine Überraschung diesmal. Keine fremde Kraft, Nähe zwar, aber keine unkontrollierte.  
  
Es fühlte sich immernoch seltsam an, seine Lippen auf den eigenen zu spüren, zögernd immernoch. Vorsichtig. Es war zu unbekannt, zu unsicher, und die bange Frage nach Vertrauen hing zwischen ihnen in der Luft. Sie wußten beide nicht, was als nächstes kommen würde... momentan war das auch nicht so wichtig.  
  
...momentan war nichts wichtig...  
  
(*****Pft. Typisch. Pack schlägt sich, Pack verträgt sich. Das gab's doch auch schon tausend Mal, oder? Also nochmal zum mitschreiben, wenn's zu occ ist (und das ist es vermutlich jetzt entgültig, ha!) ignoriert es einfach, lehnt euch zurück und genießt die weitere Show. Es wird wohl sehr böse. Kotztüten befinden sich unter den Sitzen. ^^ Dank an all euch Folks, die ihr mich in Reviws und konstruktiver Kritik ertränkt. ^^ Grüße an meinen lieben Käse, ich hab deine Telefonnummer in Ko verschlampt, und schäme mich in Grund und Boden. u,u Und die liebe Kana, die mich immer wieder aufbaut. suki da ^.^ Wie geht es demnächst weiter? Tja, abwarten und Fußnägel kauen würd ich sagen. :P Liebe Grüße, der dude.*****) 


End file.
